The Winston Life
by Leveragefan101
Summary: Donna Winston's oldest daughter Gabby's life, as Opie finds his place in the club and family after being inside for five years. Begins at season 1.
1. The Winston Life Part I

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything that is recognizable.

"Ma come on," the girl asked her voice laced with frustration.

Donna turned her blue eyes onto her oldest daughter, her eyes narrowing at the tone, "don't. I told you your not working there."

Trying hard not to stamp her foot, the teenager bit her lip from saying something that no doubt wouldn't help her case, "I want to help ma. I heard you and pop talking this morning you said that were behind on bills, I'm fifteen I can help."

Sighing Donna looked at her daughter "You do help, Gabby, you watch brother and sister. Your priority should be going to school so you can get out of Charming." She hated the idea of her daughter going into the life of the club and the only way she saw that Gabby would get out is if she got an education.

"But I like cars, I want to be a mechanic." It was true it seemed since the day she was born that she had motor oil in her veins instead of blood.

Tired of going over this, Donna looked straight at her daughter who had seemed to stop growing at the same height of 5'5 much to the surprise of everyone considering her father reached over 6'0 and as a child she seemed to be taller than everyone in her classes. "No end of discussion, go do homework." She emphasized what she wanted down by pointing to the bedrooms.

Huffing Gabby left to go to her room that she shared with her younger sister, Ellie, her brown hair held up in a high ponytail swished as she turned.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asks later that night, when she sees Gabby grabbing a sweater from the closet.

Turning quickly to the blonde headed girl, Gabby spoke in a hushed voice, "nothing, just go watch the movie."

Tilting her head at her older sister, "yeah, right what are you doing?"

"Fine, I was going to sit on the steps outside, happy," pulling her red hoodie over her head. She grabbed her sister's shoulders gently pushed her back into the living room where Kenny was laying on the couch eating popcorn not even noticing them. Gabby then headed towards the door quietly shutting it as she stood outside; she inhaled the cool air of the night before going to sit on the curb at the end of the driveway.

'Huh, I need a job. Ma is being unreasonable come on what is so bad about working at TM, pop did, and everyone else in the freaking family does, we need the money I've seen the late notices on the bills. She's not hiding them, well okay she is hiding them from Ellie and Kenny and I suppose me too, but come on I'm old enough to understand, I want the job so what is her deal.' Gabby's thoughts were broken at the sound of a bike pulling up the street, standing up she noticed that it was Josh Daniels' bike by the custom black and red paint that she had put on the bike with him four months ago. He was two years older than her at seventeen. Pulling up to her, he cut the bike's engine, taking off the helmet he wore he ran his fingers through his medium length black hair making it stand up slightly before falling to the side.

Getting off the bike he asks, "So your parents home?"

Smiling up to him, "just my little siblings, we got about two hours before they come back from their date night."

He smirked at that, wrapping his arms around her waist, the helmet already sitting on the bike; he brought his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss after about three minutes both breathing heavy from the lack of oxygen, "Well that's good, so what did your mom say about TM?" He himself worked at the tattoo parlor during the weekends for his dad.

"Said no."

"Well that sucks, maybe I could get my dad to hire you at the parlor." He spoke tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear as there foreheads leaned on each other.

"Yeah right if my ma wont let me work at TM where my grandpa works and my pop did work at, I highly doubt she would be very willing to allow me to work at a tattoo place."

Josh laughed at that, it was true. "So speaking of your old man, how's that going."

"Good, weird having him home after five years."

"I bet."

"So how was work?"

"Boring, its not like anyone will let me tattoo them, so I just end up cleaning, how wrong is that?" Gabby laughed at that, it was wrong considering she has seen his room, which looked like every natural disaster known to man had hit at the same time.

"Well would it make you happy to tattoo someone?"

"Well yeah, to do that I would need them to see my work but to get someone to see my work I actually need to tattoo someone."

"Well do you have any tattoo ideas you want to do?"

"Yeah, but who would let me," seeing her face in the moonlight and the shadow of the street lamp he asked, "you?"

"Sure, in sharpie though, I come home with ink my ma would skin me alive."

"That works, how about doing it in henna sometime."

"Sure."

Lifting up his keychain that held his wallet and keys along with two sharpies, red and black, he grabbed the black sharpie. "How about now?"

"Sure, in the garage though, the kids are in the living room, and if my parents find out I had a boy in the house I don't want to know what they would do."

Walking up the drive, Gabby lifted the garage door up so that they could duck under before turning on the light. Josh grabbed an old workbench out of the corner bringing it closer to the light. "So where should I put it?"

"Where do you think it would look best?"

"On your hip." His voice low as he pulled her closer lifting her hoodie and shirt up on her left side showing her tanned skin, taking his hand that was cold from the night air he ghosted his hand on her hip, "the LA skylight." She smiled at that it was one of her favorite places with the lights and the sound of engines going up and down the highway. Grabbing her hoodie she pulled it off taking her shirt with it, leaving her in a tank top and bra along with her jeans. They smiled at each other, he then guided her to the bench, she then proceeded to lie down so that he could get easy access to her side. He lifted her tank top making sure that his hand grazed her smooth skin, and then grabbing his sharpie he started the tattoo.

An hour later, they heard movement outside, quickly getting up they walked to backdoor of the garage where the noise originated, neither was speaking afraid of what would happen if they were caught considering that no one outside their group of friends knew they were even dating. They breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the childlike voice of Ellie calling out Gabby's name.

Stepping out the door, and closing it quickly before Ellie could see anyone, she asked, "What is it?"

"Mom called they are coming home early, they wanted to know if everything was okay. What are you doing?"

"Just working on an a spare engine. What did you tell them?"

"Told her we were fine."

"Good. Why don't you go inside and get ready for bed."

"Okay," Ellie said as she headed back to the house.

Gabby waited for Ellie to close the screen door of the house before she headed back inside the garage. Looking up to Josh's wondering face, she spoke, "You have to go, my parents are coming home early."

Running a hand through his hair he nods, "well then goodnight, darlin."

"Goodnight to you too, babe."

Walking out to his bike he grabbed his helmet before pulling her into a kiss. Swinging his leg over the bike he put his helmet on before starting the bike and revving off. Gabby waved to him as he rode down the street before heading back to the garage to lock up and grab her hoodie and shirt.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The next day, Ellie and Kenny were out in the backyard playing, while her ma was inside the kitchen looking at bills. Hearing the back door close she looked out to see her pop, Opie. She heard her ma's quiet voice, "I'm going to need the truck.'

"Why can't you take the wagon?" Opie asks leaning on the counter sipping a beer.

Handing him a bill, Donna says, "I'm three months behind, I got to lock up in the garage or they will repo it while I'm at work."

Pulling the bill out Opie surveys it, "I don't know how to get in front of this shit. We are getting buried here Donna."

"I'll pick up some weekend work, you'll get the pay bump soon," grabbing his face Donna looks into Opie's brown eyes with her blue ones, "we're going to make this though this baby, I promise."

They kiss before pulling apart and Opie saying, "Yeah, we'll figure it out."

Gabby lets herself be known then, taking a breath before looking at the two of them still in each other's embrace, "I could get a job."

Opie turns his head to her, looking thoughtful at the idea, while Donna shakes her head 'no' giving out an annoyed chuckle. Opie turns to look at his wife as his wife turns to her oldest daughter, "we talked about this your not working at TM."

"You said it yourself that you might need to get extra hours why cant I help?" her hands grasping the edge of the counter her voice going higher.

Donna huffed at that, while Opie looked at Gabby, "Hey," he spoke his voice gruff, "don't disrespect your mother, she told you no so the answer is no working at TM."

"How about the tattoo parlor?" Gabby asked remembering what Josh had told her the night before.

Opie gave her a look between quizzical and 'are you stupid', while Donna looked at her like she had grown two heads and said, "absolutely not, your fifteen."

"Okay waitress at the diner."

At that Donna and Opie looked at each other a silent conversion being played out in their eyes, Donna turned back to Gabby, "we will think about it, but one more word about it from you before we speak to you and you'll be grounded for the week."

"Fine," with that Gabby headed to the backyard to play with her siblings.

"What was with the threat?" Opie asks looking down at Donna's face.

"She has asked to work at TM for the last couple of weeks, I'm tired of the question."

Opie looked out the window at Gabby pushing Kenny on the swing, "she never asked me."

"Probably because if you said no it would be the end of the discussion."

Opie chuckled at that; it was true whenever he told Gabby something she tended to listen immediately while depending on what Donna said it could go either way. Leaning down he gave Donna a kiss before pushing himself off the counter, "so she getting the job or not?"

"I guess she obviously wants to work, what I want to know is why?"

Donna looked up to Opie as she spoke, "she probably wants cash, she's fifteen I'm guessing the twenty bucks a month allowance isn't really cutting it for her."

Opie thought about that, it's true when he was fifteen he worked at TM with Jax getting spare cash to take girls out on dates. Shrugging his shoulders in agreeance he said "well are you can tell her the great news?"

"She spent weeks asking the question, I'll give her a couple hours to sweat it," a small smirk playing on Donna's lips.

"Well I have to head to the mill," at Donna's nod he kissed her before heading towards their bedroom to get cleaned up for work.

Later that night, Gabby was at her friend Kelsey's house for the night after having got the application for working at the diner that evening when her ma told her the good news. Donna had stayed home with Ellie and Kenny, while Opie took on a protection run for the club.

Clay and Opie were sitting on the curb waiting for the truck, they were going to be protecting to head out, "Haven't had a chance to talk to you much since you got out of the joint."

Taking a puff of his joint, Opie replied, "Not much to say, you know how its like takes a while to adjust."

"Yeah, I hear Donna's having a rough time of it."

"Think it was easier for her when I was inside she knew what to do then, with three kids one becoming a teen while I was gone." That what had sucked most about being inside for him not being there to see his kids grow up for five years, when he had gone in Ellie and Kenny were both under two years old, now they barely know him, much less remember him. Gabby on the other hand was ten she remembered everything about it, she had written him when he was inside telling him about everything that went on in the house, he suspected she didn't tell him about how Donna was faring but she sent pictures of his kids and told him how they were doing in school, when Kenny took his first steps, or when Ellie started to learning how to read.

After getting rid of the surprise in his face Clay spoke, "Gets that way sometimes the people we love just don't know the right move crippled by all the shit they are afraid of."

"Donna's not crippled, she's pissed!" and she was she hated the club for the fact that he got put inside and that they seemed to go on with life while she tried raising three kids, alone.

"How about you Ope, you pissed?" at the beat of silence Clay continued, "when guys get locked up, they resent the loss of freedom, start doubting the chooses they made, the right and wrong of it all."

Looking Clay in the eye, Ope answered, "I got no resentments."

Happy about the answer Clay said, "Atta boy." With that the truck was ready and the conversation over.

Ringing of the telephone brought Gabby out of the algebra homework she was working on, getting up from the kitchen table she went to grab the phone, "Hello."

"Hi this is Laura from the diner I was hoping to speak to Gabrielle Tor..."

Cutting her off before Laura could finish Gabby's last name, she answered, "This is Gabby."

"Well alright I just wanted to let you know that you've been hired."

At the news a giant smile graced he face, "Thanks, when do I start?"

"This Friday from four to nine, you can pick up your uniform anytime before that. That work for you sweetie."

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Your welcome, see you this Friday, bye."

"Bye," with that she hung up, she that spun around shooting her fist in the air, excited that she finally got a job.

Kenny walked in mid way through the dance number, "what happened?"

A huge smile still graced Gabby's face as she turned to her little brother, "I got a job."

His face contorted to that of confusion, "why would you want that?"

Ruffling the top of his head before heading towards the table once again, "cause I'm fifteen, I want to."

Donna walked in thirty minutes later holding a bag of groceries, having had to put back half of them when her checks weren't excepted. Seeing Gabby at the kitchen table with Kenny helping him with his science homework brought a smile to her face. As she put the groceries away she asked, "so you two almost done?"

Kenny looked up from his book at the question, "Yeah, Gabs just helping me with my last problem."

"Well once you guys are done I need to talk to Gabby alone for a bit okay." At that Gabby's head shot up from where she was looking at the book trying to figure the best way to explain the digestive system. Her face turned that to worry, when she saw the signs of puffiness in her ma's face.

"Okay ma."

Five minutes later Gabby wondered into her parent's bedroom where Donna was folding up the clothes that were piled up on the bed. "What happened ma?"

Seeing the concerned look on her daughter's face, she cupped Gabby's face, "nothing to worry about, did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just wanted to know how you're feeling about everything."

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Donna continued folding the clothes, as Gabby went to the other side to do the same. "Just you've been wanting to get a job ever since Opie came back, I was wondering why that was."

"I turned fifteen and a half, I can finally get a job, I did get a job." At her ma's questioning face, Gabby explained, "the diner called while you were out I got the waitressing job."

"That's great, baby."

That night instead of going to Gemma's, like everyone else in the club did, they had a quiet dinner together. An extremely quiet dinner considering nobody really talked.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

"So I got a job at the diner." Gabby said as she and Josh hugged each other in the hallway at school the next morning.

"That's great darlin, means I get to see you more often, when do you work?" he asked slugging his arm over her shoulder his 5'11 foot frame towering over hers by six inches.

"Weekends."

"Okay then I know were I'm getting food during the weekend."

Once they got to her classroom he leaned down and kissed her, "see you at lunch babe."

Turning to her as he walked away, "okay save me a seat."

That Friday, Gabby was already four hours in to her five-hour shift and she loved it, she was working with one other waitress named, Jess who had been working there for two years, she was a couple years older than Gabby herself with blonde hair that reached down passed her shoulder blades and sparkling green eyes. The bell on the door alerted her to her next customer, and in walked Josh along with a few of his buddies. Heading over to his table, she asked, "So what can I get for you, gentlemen?"

Josh smirked up to her, his brown eyes finding her own, "well you know I want … you but I'll settle for a hamburger and diet coke."

She rolled her eyes at that, "You already have me, but the pickup line needs work," turning to the other two boys, Andy and Paul, she asked, "and you two." They both ordered the same thing but of course without the pick up line.

After handing in the order receipt and getting them their drinks she walked back to the bar where Jess was leaning against the counter, "So boyfriend." At Gabby's confused stare, "come on you can tell me, the boy with the black hair."

"Josh and yes just don't tell anyone, please."

"Let me guess, parents wouldn't approve," a knowing smile gracing Jess's lips.

Shaking her head, "don't know, my ma might freak out since when she was my age she had gotten pregnant. My pop I don't know I think he still sees me as a ten year old sometimes."

"So you two going to the Taste of Charming thing, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, his band is playing in it."

"That's cool."

"Ma, I'm headed out got a early shift at the diner." Gabby said rushing into the kitchen for a glass of water before leaving on her bicycle. Seeing her pop in the kitchen she asks, "hey a couple of my friends want to go to the Taste of Charming tonight is it okay of I go?"

"Sure, kid. We are all going so we will see you there."

"Okay. Bye." With that Gabby ran out the door for work.

Jax walked up to the Winston family as they were walking toward the fundraiser, "Kenny." Slapping his hand down on the low five as they passed each other. Jax then kissed Donna's cheek saying hi. Jax and Opie waited till Donna and the kids were out of ear shot before talking looking back at Kyle who was standing next to his truck with a blonde he asks, "so does she know about Kyle." Kyle being the man that left Opie to get caught by the cops leading to a five year stint in jail.

"No," they stopped at the gate of the entrance and turned to look at Kyle and his new girl talking in the parking lot, "Kyle looks like he is doing alright."

Seeing Opie's face, Jax said pushing him towards his family, "go hang with your family."

An hour later, Gabby showed up now in a t-shirt and jeans, having changed in the diner bathroom. Walking over to where the stage was, "Josh."

"Hey darlin, glad you came."

"You guys haven't played yet have you?"

"No we play when it gets dark, you'll be there."

"Front row babe. I'm going to see where my family is hiding, then maybe after your gig we can find someplace alone."

Josh smiled at that, "okay then."

After milling around for about five minutes she finally spotted her ma and Ellie sitting at a table watching the egg toss, and Opie coming up to them. Seeing Ellie run off and then Opie walking of in another direction, she quickened her pace to get to her ma. She called out "Ma," when she was close enough. Sitting down next to Donna she asked, "What happened to everybody?"

"Ellie and Kenny ran off with some friends, Opie is getting ready for the fireworks."

"You okay?" seeing Donna down trotted face.

Running her hand through Gabby's hair, "Yeah, baby I'm fine. So how was your second day?"

"It was slow considering everyone was headed here."

"Well are you liking it?"

"It's the best." Donna smiled at that; she never understood why a kid would want to work when they didn't have to but she like the fact that her daughter had drive to do it. When she was Gabby's age she was pregnant with her, her and Gabby's dad had freaked out considering they were both kids themselves about to raise a baby. A year later her parents, brother, and her moved to Charming from LA and she met Ope falling in love and five years later they married when she found out they were going to have Ellie. She had taken Gabby back to LA every once in a while, Gabby's dad taking her for the summers, that was till he was thrown into Lompoc for two years and then after a year of being out went on the run.

"Okay," patting Gabby's knee, "well lets go see where the kids went off to." Walking around the fundraiser they found both Ellie and Kenny running around with a bunch of kids their own age shooting water pistols at each other.

Standing around for a bit, Jax came up to them walking though the spray of water, "Hey."

"Hey," Donna spoke her eyes never leaving the smiling faces of her two youngest.

"Hi Uncle Jax," Gabby spoke from beside him.

Pulling her into a hug, Jax said, "how you doing pipsqueak," ruffling her brown hair in the process.

She answered as she tried to fix her hair, "Good. I got a job."

"Really."

"Yep at the diner."

"Well I'll come in sometime to see you in action then."

"Okay, hey ma I'm going to catch up with some of my friends before the band plays."

"Okay."

"See you later, Uncle Jax." Gabby says about to run off to two of her friends she saw across the lot but not without feeling a hand hit her bottom, turning around she saw Jax's smirking face and she gave a playful glare before waving bye.

"Looks like Kenny knows his way around a gun," Jax says noticing Ellie and Kenny playing with water guns. At Donna's face he turned to her his patented smirk in place, "I'm kidding."

"Thanks for the crib money, every little bit helps right now."

"Yeah I get how rough it is for you guys." Looking at Donna to see her reaction he continued, "I know you always had trouble wrapping your head around the MC life but Sam Crow is the only…"

Cutting him off Donna fully turned to him glaring slightly "Your mom already given me the same Sam Crow is the glue speech." Gemma had done that when Donna had come out of the grocery store a bag light since her checks weren't excepted there since the last two bounced.

"I'm not talking about you and Sam Crow. I'm talking about you and Ope."

Donna glared at that, "What happens with me and Opie is no one's business."

"You're wrong. He's my best pal. I love that guy more than anyone. But I also see what's happening to him, and it scared the shit out of me. Opie cant be half in, half out. It'll get him killed, Donna."

Donna was close to tears at the idea of Opie dying, "Then I want him out. That other guy got out, Kyle."

"Kyle was kicked out. … You know why? Cause the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard; Kyle was supposed to be his getaway ride, only the asshole panicked when he heard sirens. Left Opie behind."

"Opie never said anything."

"Cause Opie's not a rat. Brothers don't turn on each other. He did the time. It's what we do. Opie will never walk away from the club. We both know that. He's like me. It's all we know. It's in our DNA. If you keep pulling him in the other direction … we're not the glue, Donna, you are." With that Jax squeezed her shoulder and walked away for her to process what he said.

"Kelsey, Leah hey." Gabby speaks running up to them.

"Hey Gab," they say at the same time.

"So you here to see the band, should be playing once the sun goes down."

Leah, who was 5'7 without heals and long wavy red dyed hair spoke up, "couldn't miss it, I think Andy would freak if I didn't show up." Andy was her boyfriend of seven months.

"So lets go," Kelsey spoke, "Roger is going to meet us up there in about a hour. The other two girls smirked at that, Roger was Kelsey's long time crush and they had just started going out about two weeks ago.

As the night grew the band started to set up the instruments, "Hey, Aunt Gemma," Gabby spoke seeing Jax's mom, the Queen of the MC her pop was apart of along with practically all her uncles, of course they were just family in name not blood.

"Hey darlin," Gemma says noticing the girl she considers a niece if only for the fact that the girl was extremely loyal, when Opie used to bring her around the shop when Donna needed a break she would sit with Gemma in the office or run tools to any of the men working. Gemma liked that, that Gabby respected Opie as a father even if he wasn't her biological one. "How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Me too, darlin, have you seen your dad."

"Nope."

"Well if you see him tell him to get his ass over to the fireworks."

Gabby smiled at that, "sure." Gemma smiled at the girl before going farther into the crowd leaving Gabby with Leah and Kelsey. A moment later Sheriff Unser came up on stage.

Paul and Roger came up to them, as Andy, Josh, Charlie, who is Kyle's kid, and Zach went to start performing. Roger putting his arm around Kelsey's bronzed color shoulders. As both Gabby and Leah waved to their prospective boyfriends. Then the music started, Josh as lead vocals and guitar, Charlie on drums, Andy on base, and Zach also on guitar.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. Thank you for all the reviews.

Gabby sat on the counter of the kitchen a couple days later, everyone else was gone for the day, punching in the numbers of the long known phone number, she let it ring as she twirled the cord of the phone, "Toretto residence, Mia speaking," the voice filtered into the receiver.

"Hey, Aunt Mia, its Gabby."

"Sweetie, how are you, you okay?"

"Yeah I just called to say hi, haven't talked to you in a couple months."

"I'm fine, the hospital keeps me busy. Your fifteen and a half now, are you planning to get your permit."

"Totally, been studying for it for years," a smiling Gabby answered; she could hear her aunt laugh at that.

"You're definitely a Toretto. What type of car do you want … no, wait let me guess something with American muscle."

"Well yeah it has the best horsepower and body."

"You doing well in school?"

"Yep. Got an A on my last math test."

"You get a boyfriend yet?"

A blush crept up her neck at the question, "why do you ask?"

"Cause I knew your father at fifteen was chasing everything in a skirt, I would of dated more as a teen too if it wasn't for him scaring everyone away. So answer the question yes or no?"

"Yeah." She pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard her aunt squeal in delight.

"What's his name, how long of you dated, most importantly does he respect you?"

"Josh, ten months, and yeah."

"Well maybe sometime during the holidays I can come up there, see you and meet this boy."

"That would be awesome."

"Well I have to head out. I got a shift at the hospital in an hour, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay I'll talk to you later, oh yeah I got a waitressing job at the diner in town."

"Good for you sweetie, I love you, bye."

"Love you too, Aunt Mia, bye."

Saturday came around and while Ellie went over to a friends slumber party, Gabby went out with a few friends to go to the movies a town over, which was true she was going to the movies with Leah, Andy, and Josh a double date of sorts just her parents didn't know about the boys.

Grabbing a booth, Leah and Andy on one side and Gabby and Josh the other. "So what movie are we going to see," Andy asks, swishing his blonde hair out of his eyes as he looks at the other three occupants at the table.

"A romantic comedy," Leah suggests her hand going under Andy's shirt.

"How about an action or suspense movie," Josh suggests, both Gabby and Andy nod yes to that.

"Okay, which movie?" Leah answers figuring it would appease everyone.

"There's Max Payne or Eagle Eye," Gabby inputs.

"Max Payne sounded good," Andy answers at everyone's agreement. They waited for their food to come by talking about what had been happening in life, like who heard what in the school halls, or what new song the boys learned for their band. Once they finished eating, they paid the bill and tipped the waitress before heading out to the movie theater a few streets over, Andy and Leah going in his car, while Gabby hopped on the back of Josh's bike.

"What time are you guys expected home?" Andy asked after the movie, as they walked back to where they had parked.

"Midnight," Leah replied holding onto Andy's hand.

"11.30," Gabby answered as Josh pulled her back flush against his front.

"12.30, and you man?" Josh replied.

"Same. So we got about a half hour before you need to take Gab home. So what do you want to do?"

"Well there's a park about two blocks away from my house if we want to hang out there," Gabby voiced.

"Lets do that," Leah says.

One week later the phone rang, she could hear her ma talking, then just as quickly hanging up. She yelled out, "I'm going out, Gabby your in charge," with that she slammed the door shut and a minute later she could hear the wheels on the truck peel out of the driveway.

'Man she's pissed' Gabby thought, looking over to Ellie side of the bedroom she could see the blonde hair in a style that could only be considered bedhead sitting up on her bed.

Rubbing her blue eyes, Ellie asks, "What happened?"

Gabby chuckled at that, "nothing ma just left, but I need to get to the diner in about an hour and a half so you should get ready."

"Why?"

"Cause I cant leave you and Kenny by yourselves and I'm not going to be late, so up."

Huffing, Ellie got up and headed towards the bathroom. As she does that Gabby heads towards Kenny's room, shaking him awake she tells him to get dressed. Forty minutes later all of them are dressed and showered. "I grabbed the bowls and cereal already so you can eat that," seeing Ellie's wet hair Gabby says, "here Ellie let me put your hair in a braid." At Ellie's nod Gabby makes quick work at fixing the hair that could easily become a mass of tangles if not properly brushed.

"How we getting there?" Kenny asks around a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

"Bikes, so take a backpack with you to carry a book or something to do."

"How long is your shift?" Ellie asks as she pours herself some cereal.

"Five hours." Ellie and Kenny groan at that, while Gabby laughs at their reaction.

Taking a sheet of paper she writes a note for her ma, so she doesn't freak out when she gets home. 'Had a shift at the diner be home around 4.30. Took the kids with me. Love, Gabby.'

That night, Donna was packing up clothes for Ellie and Kenny when all three of them came inside, Gabby yelled out, "Ma we're home."

"Good, were going on a trip to my mom's place," seeing both Ellie and Kenny looking excited at that, she bent down coming down to eye level before continuing, "I already started packing for the two of you if you want to pick out a few more outfits and a couple toys to play with."

Once both the kids ran off to continue packing, Gabby looked at her ma, "how long are we going?"

"For a week or two?"

Gabby quirked her eyebrows at that, "but we have school?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll straighten everything out when we come back."

"Is pop going?" at Donna's 'no', Gabby asked, "why not?"

"Its just us, okay?"

"Did he go back inside?"

"No. Its just …" not wanting to tell her daughter that Opie was part of the club again which would make it easier for him to be put back in jail, said, "I feel a vacation is what we need, go pack."

"Can't I stay here, I have high school its harder to miss and I have a job, I'm old enough to stay home, please," Gabby asked trying to pull off a puppy dog face.

Sighing, Donna had expected it but was hoping Gabby would just go along with it, "fine but you stay here, same rules apply, no boys, no parties, you call if your home alone past midnight."

"Okay, thanks ma," with that Gabby kissed her ma's cheek before jogging to help Kenny and Ellie pack.

Later that night, Opie came into the house and heard no one moving about, no noise nothing. He ran to the backroom, which was his and Donna's, seeing nothing but a few clothes milled about the floor and bed, as if Donna had been trying to figure out what to wear and didn't put anything back. He then headed to the room next to his, Kenny's room, but looking inside he couldn't really tell if someone had been in there considering it was a six year olds room with toys and clothes always scattered on the floor. He then headed to the girls room, passing up the bathroom that the kids shared. Looking inside it was like an imaginary line had been drawn in the middle, Ellie's side, which was closest to the door, had clothes and toys thrown on the floor, while Gabby, who slept next to the window, had everything put away, the only way you could tell someone lived in that space was by the unmade bed.

Opie than walked to the kitchen to get a beer, popping off the top of the bottle h noticed a note on the counter, reading it, it said, 'Hey Pop, I'll be home at nine. I made spaghetti for dinner there's leftovers in the fridge. Love Gabby.' Looking at the clock on the wall he noticed that it was quarter to nine. Breathing a sigh of relief he went to warm up the leftovers while sipping on his beer.

Fifteen minutes later the door could be heard being unlocked, Gabby strolled in a red hoodie and jeans, she then headed off to her room without even noticing Opie sitting on the couch drinking his second beer of the night. Five minutes later, she came out in sweats and a tank top her hair moved from the ponytail to hanging down her right shoulder. Glancing to the couch, she spoke, "Hey Pop."

"Hey."

"Did you find my note?"

"Yep."

"You eat, yet?"

"Nope." After grabbing two bowls of spaghetti she headed to sit on the couch, handing one to Opie while she took hers sitting Indian style next to him.

"How was the mill?"

Opie huffed at that, "didn't go."

She tilted her head at that, "Oh, well did you have a good day off?"

"Got fired," Opie answered taking another swig of his beer.

"Okay, well ma took Ellie and Kenny to grandma's."

"Why didn't you go?" surprised that Donna hadn't taken Gabby with her.

"Have school and work, can't really miss days as easily as Ellie and Kenny."

"True, how's classes going?"

"Good, I like my auto-mechanics class."

"That's good."

Breathing in she tried to see if now was a good time, "Can I ask you something?"

Opie looked at the girl, "Ya sweetie, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to drive?"

Opie looked up at the request, he knew it was a big deal for her to ask that, her dad, Dom had let it be known when he had met him, when Gabby was only four, that two rules were to be followed, one he was to love Gabby as his own and two that teaching her to drive was Dom's responsibility, no one elses. He respected that and until today he hadn't thought about Gabby driving at all, he took a sip of his beer trying to hold off having to answer, now that Dom had been gone on the run for seven years without even a backwards glance at his daughter, was it okay for him to break rule two, sighing he looked at the teen her face showing how nervous she was asking this question, finally deciding he spoke, "sure."

Placing her bowl on the coffee table next to his own, she quickly threw her arms around his shoulders smiling, since her face was in the nook of his neck all he heard was a muffled yell of "thank you."

"Your welcome," rubbing his hand, that is not holding his beer, on her back.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks again for all the reviews. If there is a scene or something you might want to see let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Three days later, Gabby was pulling up to the TM lot in Opie's truck, with Opie in the passenger seat; it was the first time he had let her drive. "Pull up on the right okay and park."

She nodded her head as she pulled it into the makeshift parking lot space. After putting the car in park and cutting the engine, she turned to him a giant smile on her face, "How was that."

"Good, good." They hopped out of the truck; Gabby ran off to see Gemma, while Opie went to the small group of members Jax, Juice, and Chibs.

Jax smirked when he saw Opie's face, "So how was she?"

"Good."

"What's with the pissed your pants look, then?" Juice asked.

"She is terrifyingly good."

"What do you mean lad?" Chibs asked.

"Her old man is a street racer, she apparently got that gene."

"How you figure Ope?" Jax asked.

"I told her to hit the gas a bit more since she was doing fine, I guess she took it as lets see how fast the truck could go."

Jax, Chibs, and Juice laughed at that, "How fast did it go?" Juice asked between laughs.

"About 80 before I yelled at her to slow down."

Knocking on the metal office door, Gabby's smile grew when Gemma's face quickly shot up, having not heard the girl coming, usually the guys working here were already yelling out to her by the time they got to the office. "Hey darlin."

"Hi, Aunt Gemma, how are you?"

"I'm fine, keeping the men on track," chuckling a bit as she said the last part. "So how did you get here?"

"I drove."

Eyebrows shooting up, "really, your mama let you drive here?"

"No, pop had to do something here so he let me drive him, since I need hours for my permit."

Standing up Gemma spoke, "Well why don't we go into the clubhouse and get you some water and myself a drink."

"Okay," with that Gabby moved out of the doorframe to let Gemma by as Gemma wrapped her arm around Gabby's shoulders.

Halfway to the clubhouse Gemma asks, "So, how is your sophomore year going?"

"Good."

"You on any clubs or sports teams."

"Auto mechanics."

Gemma shook her head at that, "any boys?"

Trying to feign confusion Gabby asks, "in the club?"

"No sweetie, are you dating anyone?"

Having reached the clubhouse picnic are at the question, Opie, Jax, and Juice heard the question. Opie glanced at Gemma before setting his eyes on Gabby's saying, "you better not be."

At that Gabby's face turned red from embarrassment, while Jax laughed at his childhood friend who seemed entirely to worked up about a nonexistent boy. "Dude come on its Charming I think someone would have been able to tell if two teens started hooking up."

Opie turned to his blonde friend, "Do you not remember the amount of shit we got away with as a teen."

Gemma deciding to stop the train wreck early inquired, "and what shit would that be?" looking at both boys. Both Jax and Opie looked down at that remembering everything they did as teens, Jax with the amount of girls and Opie who enjoyed blowing things up, entirely to much.

The next night, Gabby went off with some friends for the night, well that's what she told Opie after his reaction to a simple question from Gemma, she definitely didn't want to tell him she was going on a date with Josh. When she did tell him she wanted to have her ma as some sort of buffer of course she would have to tell her ma without the kids present or she might as well just make a sign, saying 'I'm dating Josh Daniel's a senior in high school', which she could totally see not going well with either parent. At least Donna had been there through puberty, so it might be less awkward than Opie who at times saw her as the ten year old little kid who got into all the tools in the garage trying to fix something that didn't need fixing, well according to her ma.

At least one good thing is that her dad, Dom, wasn't around cause she remembers when dad had overheard her Aunt Mia telling Aunt Letty about a boy she was dating at the time. Dom seemed to hit the roof that he hadn't heard about the date before it happened wanting to set ground rules with the guy. She believed that Dom would probably ground her for life if he heard she had been dating a guy for ten months without anyone the wiser.

Staring into Josh's eyes the smiled at each other before both glancing at each others lips, leaning against his bike he pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began heatedly kissing, the only living things being witness were the animals and plants of in woods that overlooked the small town, the view was amazing from up there as they were able to look at the lights of Charming off in the distance but they didn't care about that all they cared about was being together cuddling and kissing under the stars.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Four days later, Donna is putting the kids' stuffed animals in a moving box, when Opie comes in slamming the front door. Taking an envelope full of cash out of his vest pocket, that he had got from doing a job with Bobby and Jax, tossing it down onto the kitchen table, he points to it telling Donna, "This should cover the mortgage and put a dent in some of the bills," at Donna's irritated face and the fact that she's packing up toys, he asks, "where are the kids?"

Donna looks up at him, "next door, Lena's watching them. Gabby's at work."

"So I don't get a say in any of this?"

"Well I didn't get a say in this decision," she argues pointing to the envelope, "Now did I?"

"Right."

"There was an ATF agent in here this morning, she was a real nasty bitch grilled me about you, the club, said Sam Crow was gonna tear apart my family," her voice going to anger.

"I'm sorry," Opie says, his eyes showing that he was pleading with her to give him a chance.

"I'm moving in with my mom, gonna find a place near her where me and the kids…" Opie cut her off with, "Donna," grabbing the stuffed animal out of her hand and slamming it down on the couch beside them, his eyes never leaving her face, "Why did you stay?"

"What do you mean?" her voice giving away confusion.

"When I was inside. Why the hell did you not get five years ago."

"The kids where babies …"

"Don't put this on the kids, you knew that I was going to go back to Sam Crow. What the hell else was I going to do! I'm not your brother, I'm not your dad, I can't be a good old boy chucking wood from six to six. I earn with the club. That's what I know. That is how I support this family, I'm doing this because of you, because I love you and the kids." Stopping seeing her reaction which was swallowing hard trying to keep tears at bay, he continues, "If you can't get behind that, keep packing, I'm going to see my kids." With that he leaves slamming the door after him and Donna breaks down alone.

Two days later, around 2.30 in the morning, Opie was shaking Gabby awake, "come on wake up."

After trying for about another minute the ATF agent that was leaning on the doorframe watching asked, "do you want me to carry the other one while you carry her?"

Opie turned and glared at the agent, he couldn't believe that he had to deal with this shit at this time in the morning, "no." He hated the idea of an ATF agent even inside his house; he definitely didn't want them touching his kids. "Gabby. Up. Now." his voice growing gruff, at that the teen turned rubbing her brown eyes.

"What?" she asked her voice laden with sleep.

"I need you to get up, pack a bag for you and Ellie, and walk to the car."

Sighing she got up stretching her arms to her sides, only then did she see the agent at the door. "Who's he?"

"ATF, just come on."

"Okay," with that she slightly stumbled to the closet she and her sister shared grabbing their duffle bags she packed enough clothes for both of them to last a couple days.

Ten minutes later, Donna was carrying out Kenny, while Opie carried Ellie out, all five of them getting into a blacked out SUV.

"Where's my family?" Opie asked once Agent Stahl came into the interrogation room, hours after they had shown up at the Stockton facility.

"Right down the hall, my people packed a few of their things so they're very comfortable." She then started circling the table Opie sat next to, "Justice uses this facility to transition informants into Witness Protection, so it's …"

"What the? Are you charging me?" confused at the whole charade at the agents 'no' he said, "Then you got to cut me loose."

"You need to stay here, Opie for your own safety."

He laughed at that statement, "For my own safety?"

"You see we have an eyewitness who saw two men gun down Brenan Hefner. Bobby Munson was positively identified, and your ID could take a little court time, but it'll happen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Pulling out a rough sketch of Opie, she placed it on the table as she said, "You see, she didn't get the eyes or the nose quite right. That's why it fell short of a positive ID."

Seeing the sketch he demanded, "I want my lawyer."

"I'm sure that Sam Crow knows that you and your family are gone. And lots of your neighbors saw you get into our big, comfortable, black sedan. No cuffs. And what, with all the inconvenience, I figured the least I could do was pay off some of those big bills of yours," showing him a statement of his financials.

"You crazy bitch. You're setting me up as the rat."

Sitting across from Opie she says, "Unfortunately, I think it's going to play out that way."

Deputy Sheriff Hale, who was watching the interaction asked, "What the hell is she doing?" knowing that if the Winston family was released Stahl had just signed the death warrants of everyone, Donna and the kids.

"They'll know I wasn't the witness."

"Eventually. But you see, the US Attorney won't release the identity of the witness until pre-trial, and that could take weeks. I can only hold you for 48 hours. Now what is going to happen when I put you and your family back in Charming, hmm?"

"I tell the club the truth."

"And maybe they believe you but maybe they don't. Are you really willing to risk the life of your family on the love that Clay Morrow has for you?" with that Stahl left the room allowing Opie to contemplate his future along with his family's.

Sitting in a game room of sorts, Donna and Gabby watched as Kenny played video games of a flat screen as Ellie threw balls in a ball pit. Donna stood up quickly once Agent Stahl opened up the door to come in, Danna's voice going hard, "Tell me what the hell is going on.

Stahl then turned to the other agent in the room, whispering, "See if the kids want some ice cream."

The lady stood up from her chair her voice quiet, "Sure."

"Is that okay with you?" Stahl asked heading over to where Gabby sat against the wall.

Looking at her two youngest she spoke, "Yeah." Her voice growing louder, "Kids? Go with the lady." When Kenny wasn't paying attention she snapped her fingers, "Kenny! Come on. Go with the lady, okay? She's going to get you some ice cream." Turning she saw Gabby making no effort to get up, snapping her fingers at her daughter Donna spoke, "you too," once Gabby got up and was about to pass her to the door, Donna grabbed Gabby's arm, "watch them," at Gabby's nod Donna released her arm. Coming to sit across from Stahl.

"You recently paid off three months of back mortgage on your house, in cash. Where did it come from? You spent it you fed your kids on it. How was it earned?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"You know, your family is falling apart. Now, I want to help you, but …"

Donna got mad at that statement, "Don't pretend you give a shit about my family."

"We arrested Bobby Elvis for murder. An eyewitness ID'd him and this man. Look familiar?" showing Donna the same sketch she had shown Opie about a half hour earlier. "I don't think that Opie pulled the trigger, but he was there."

"Is he going back to jail?"

"Not yet, no. But the US Attorney hasn't released the name of the witness. And as far as Sam Crow is concerned, only one person saw Bobby commit that murder: Opie. That's why you're here, for your own protection. Clay and his crew think that Opie has turned."

"God," Donna said her voice breaking at the ramifications of them being at the facility. "Do you have any idea what these guys do to a rat?"

"No, Jax wouldn't let anything happen to Opie. They've known each other since they were kids."

"Well, I certainly hope that Jax has enough pull to make that happen, because I can only protect him for one more day. Without my help, this thing goes one of two ways: Opie is in prison or he's dead."

"Are the kids okay?" Opie asked Donna as he hugged her in the interrogation room.

Her voice shaking a bit she answered, "Yeah, your mom's coming to get them."

"My mom? … You're serious?"

"ATF spooked my family. Mary's the only one who's willing to come down."

"The kids would be better off in foster care." Opie says as he and Donna sit on opposite sides of the table.

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

"Stahl said the club thinks you turned on them."

"They hauled us in here to make it look like we took a deal. Bitch hung me out as a rat. Hoped that she could scare me into giving up something about a crime that I knew nothing about."

"They have a witness who saw Bobby and you."

"That's bullshit. I didn't kill anyone."

"They can give us a chance to start over, Ope. Shouldn't we look at that for the kids?"

"Donna witness protection is a joke. She tell you that most of the guys go back to the life? Or end up dead. Usually by their own hand, because they can't stand living a lie. Is that what you want for me?"

"I want us to be a family."

"Getting in bed with these people is going to be the worst thing that ever happened to our family." Grabbing Donna's hands he says, "You've got to trust me."

"Grandma, where's daddy and mommy?" Kenny asks from the backseat of Mary's car.

Mary didn't have a chance to form an answer before Gabby turned in her seat and said, "They went on a trip, bud."

Ellie looked at her sister at that, "So where are we going?"

Gabby looked at Mary for the answer, Mary sighed at that, "you're going to me house."

Kenny jumped back into the conversation, "Is the dog's still there?"

"Only one, Wilby."

"What happened to the other one, grandma?"

"It died."

At Ellie and Kenny's, 'oh', Gabby turned to Mary, "can we listen to some music?"

"Go ahead."

The next day, a couple hours after Opie and Donna were released and Opie having gone to the club to say his peace about the whole ATF ordeal. Donna was busy putting back picture frames and taking things out of boxes. When Mary, Opie's mom, dropped of the kids, it couldn't be said who was more happy with the arrangement Mary who now didn't have to deal with her grandchildren or Gabby, Ellie, and Kenny who only liked Mary for her dog. Yet for some reason Mary decided to stay around, it could be said that she wanted to give Opie a piece of her mind or really cared to see him and see how he was handling everything. Coming inside they each hugged their mom before Ellie and Kenny started putting away the toys that were already out of the boxes. Gabby started grabbing things from the refrigerator for dinner, while Donna continued taking things out of boxes and Mary sat on the couch observing.

"Are you staying Mary?" Donna asked since it seemed that Mary was going to make no effort to leave.

Mary looked at her daughter-in-law, "Yes, at a hotel."

"Okay, do you want to stay and have dinner with us?"

"Sure, dear, is Opie going to be coming home soon?"

"No he's going to be at the clubhouse today."

"Fine," turning her head to Gabby who was in the kitchen, "what are you planning to make Gabby?"

Gabby's headshot up at being addressed, "Chicken and rice."

Opie came out to see Donna standing in the middle of the clubhouse, "Hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, it's all right. What's up, babe?" Opie asked.

"Your mom wants to take the kids to Fun town and then to dinner," she replies disbelief in her voice. "I didn't want to say yes until I talked to you."

Opie replied back his voice monotone trying to understand the question completely considering his mom didn't really care for the kids any of the other times, "Mom's volunteering to spend time with the kids?"

"I guess she had a good time with them. You really should talk to her, Ope. I think she's just finding excuses to stay around until she sees you."

"Yeah, Maybe. She can take the kids."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled up to him, "It means we'll have the house to ourselves for a while. Gabby is at the diner till five."

With that they kissed before Opie remembering what was happening that night breaking the kiss by saying, "Shit." At Donna's questioning glance, he explained, "Jax is having a party for Abel. It's a homecoming thing. You don't have to go, but I got to swing by and drop off a gift."

"I want to go. Abel coming home is a big deal. Our family should be there."

"We should. I'd like that." Opie voiced happy that Donna seemed to be in a better mood about something that the MC would be apart of.

"I'll tell Mary to bring the kids home before dinner." Donna left with a quick kiss to Opie.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. Thanks for the reviews. If you have anything you want to see in season 2 let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Later that night the party for Abel, started once Gemma, Wendy, and Jax who was holding Abel came though the door. About an hour into the party Gemma was holding baby Abel as a few of the wives or girlfriends of club members crowded around her to look at the baby. While Ellie and Kenny, who was sitting between his grandpa Piney's legs as Piney had a cup on Kenny's head trying to see if it would spill, claiming that as you got older people lost their nerve.

A while later, Gabby was sitting on the armrest of the couch next to Gemma who was still holding Abel, she was making funny faces trying to get him to smile. Opie went up to Jax after Tara slammed the door with Jax in the hallway. Donna came up beside Opie, saying, "Hey, we got to head out," as Opie put his arm around his wife's shoulders. Glancing back at Ellie and Kenny who looked exhausted, she continues, "They've had a long day."

Jax smiles at her, "Thanks for coming."

"I'm glad Abel's home."

"Me, too."

Turning to the kids Opie says, "Come on, kids. Let's go."

Donna confirms it, "Come on, guys." Donna blows a kiss to everyone in the room as they all yell out bye. Gabby waves to everyone as she follows her ma outside.

Getting the kids into the backseat of the station wagon, Donna says, "Okay, kids, seat belts." Donna and Opie stand outside the car watching the two youngest, while Gabby is already sitting in the front seat.

Opie reinforces Donna by saying, "Put on your seatbelt."

After Donna slipped into the driver's seat, she and Opie kissed before he started to walk to his truck, saying, "I love you kids, bye."

When he got about half way to his truck Donna called out, "Hey, you coming right home?"

Turning back to her he asks, "Yeah, why?"

"I want to come back and help Gemma clean up."

Walking back to Donna he says, "Why don't you just stay? I can take the kids home and put them in bed."

"You sure? "

"Yeah."

Getting out of the car Donna says, "Thanks, baby."

"You welcome."

"You got some cash? Gemma needs powder for the dishwasher. Love you." Kissing her 'thank you' for the cash they exchange keys.

"Love you back."

Looking into the car she says, "Good night, babies."

"Good night, Mommy," Ellie and Kenny say at the same time.

Gabby getting out of the car asks, "Hey ma, can I help?" looking between both Opie and Donna for an answer.

At Donna's shrugged shoulders, Opie says, "sure." With that Gabby walks over to the truck slipping into the passenger side while her ma slips into the drivers side.

Lying down on the bench seat, Gabby asks, "So didn't Abel look just like Jax?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"Did I look like you or my dad more?"

Donna brushed a stray hair out of Gabby's face as she turns the corner of the street, "you looked like a mix, but you definitely got his eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered. When do you know you were in love with pop?"

"When he took you and me out to a little pond in the woods, told me that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me despite the fact that I was a mother and that he loved you like a daughter. I had just held back my feelings till them, I thought that nobody would be able to cherish you the same way I did, but when he said that I just loved him even more than I realized I had let him in."

Taking a breath, "I have a boyfriend," Gabby reveals.

Donna glanced down at her daughter, "when did that happen?"

"About ten months ago, I thought that it wouldn't go anywhere but I guess I'm just falling for him."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know his names Josh, he works at the tattoo parlor with his dad."

Donna glanced down at Gabby's face that was looking up at her trying to gage her ma's reaction to the information, "Well I don't like how you hid this from me and Opie, and we are definitely talking with him tomorrow about this, but bring him by sometime this week and I'll see if you can continue this."

"Okay, thanks ma."

Donna put on the brake as the light turned red, "love you, baby."

"Love you too, ma."

A minute later an assault rifle was heard and Donna's lifeless body hit the horn making it blare like the hospitals machine reading out no pulse. Gabby kept herself down on the bench biting her lip trying to keep from screaming as her ma's blood was splattered all over her clothes and face. She could hear someone cuss out before speeding away.

A minute later an old man came around to her side peering in to see if Donna was okay, looking down he saw Gabby who was holding her breath trying to keep from crying. Whipping out his phone he called the cops.

Three minutes later the paramedics were pulling out Donna from the truck, as another paramedic was checking Gabby's pulse and breathing. Three motorcycles driven by Jax, Clay, and Chibs, could be heard pulling up and the sound of squealing breaks before Opie's scared voice rang through the night air, "Donna, Donna, Gabby," seeing Donna on the pavement, Opie ran under the tape, and screamed "DONNA."

A police officer tried to stop him but Chief Unser told him let him in. Opie just held his wife's head continually saying, "no baby, Donna." Jax looked around the crime scene his blue eyes landing on Gabby's still form just staring at her dead ma, no emotion being displayed on her face. Jax came over putting his arms around Gabby as she shook trying to keep all the emotions she was feeling at bay. Two more motorcycles pulled up, Tig and Juice. Once Jax noticed that Opie wasn't going to get up he handed Gabby over to Chibs and then tried pulling Opie off his wife, once he got him halfway up Chibs let go of Gabby to help hold up Opie.

Once they got Opie back to his car, where both Ellie and Kenny had fallen asleep in, Jax and Chibs got him into the passenger side. Jax turned to Chibs, "get Gabby home, I don't want to wake up Ellie and Kenny here."

"Aye, brother," with that Chibs went back to where he had left her to help Jax with Opie. Gabby was still standing there staring at where her ma had been lying, haven't not moved an inch, Juice stood next to her not knowing how to comfort the girl. "Gabby, lets get you home." When she didn't do anything but stare at the same spot, Chibs gently guided her towards where Chief Unser and Clay were standing. "Sheriff, do ya think ya can get her home, I don't want to risk the lady of my bike." At Unser's nod Chibs took her over to Unser's patrol car and guided her into the back seat.

Thank you for reading. Please Review. Thanks for the reviews. Only one chapter left of season 1, how was it?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

The next day, Mary and a bunch of ladies from the club were in the kitchen, while Opie and the kids were outside. Jax came outside after talking to Mary, seeing Opie's 6'4 frame sitting in the kids' sized chair at any other time besides today, he would have laughed. Once Opie saw Jax he stood up and they hugged it out, Opie letting some of his emotions out in his breathing. Breaking the hug they both sat down on the kiddie chairs.

"How are they doing?" Jax asks, seeing both Ellie and Kenny were sitting on the swings their down trotted faces clearly visible.

"She's been crying all morning. Kenny still doesn't get it. … Boys. Gabby hasn't left the garage since she woke up."

"Anything you need. …"

"I know."

"You want me to stick around?"

"No, I'm okay. … She knew. She knew I was gonna bring on something like this."

"Ope, you didn't bring this."

"A banger shot my wife." His voice holding anger at himself, "I had nothing to do with that?" Opie gets up heading to his youngest two kids and starts pushing them on the swings.

A few minutes later Jax heads to Opie's garage, what he sees is what he hadn't expected, instead of the crying teen he had braced himself for, he came upon a teen showing no emotion covered in grease from working on a dirty engine.

"Hey darlin, how you feeling?"

Gabby looks up at him, her quiet place interrupted by his voice, "fine, how was the first night?"

Jax sighed at the question, he had done that too when his dad died, always reflecting, "good, Abel slept most of it."

"That's good to hear."

Seeing as this would continue with her not talking, Jax decided to ask about the engine, "So what does the engine need done?"

"Nothing, I already fixed the problems."

Squatting down he asked, "What was the problems?"

"Pistons needed tightening, along with a new belt."

The next day, Donna Winston was being buried today. The reality of it pulled on everyone. That morning Mary had helped Kenny get ready, while Gabby helped Ellie, Each one of them was in black to signify their mourning. Mary, Gabby, Ellie, and Kenny each got into the limo, as Opie hopped up onto his bike to get in the line up of his 'brothers'. The tag 'funeral' was displayed on all the bikes of the charters that came, the Redwood Charter starting the line, then the limo, and then the rest of the charters that were in attendance.

Ellie continued to cry, while the weight of reality came crashing down on Kenny, Gabby had yet to show emotion since leaving the site of her mother's murder. Opie felt as if he couldn't breath, knowing that this was what Donna had been hoping wouldn't happen, yet it did and she was the one to pay the price.

Thanks for reading. Thats the end of season 1. Please Review. Thanks for all the reviews. Season 2 should start being posted by the weekend. If you have any ideas that you think will make the story better, let me know.


	9. The Winston Life Part II

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The next month went by in a blur. Opie had said he was going on a trip the following day after the funeral, leaving Gabby, Mary, and Piney to pick up the pieces of the shattered lives of Ellie and Kenny, along with all the legal points. Luckily, the will, Donna had made said that if Dom wasn't able or willing to take care of Gabby that responsibility if she was under the age of 18 was able to go to Opie as long as he wanted her. Which worked out perfectly for Gabby, since she didn't want to leave her siblings fending for themselves, and since Dom had gotten in trouble with the law when Ellie and Kenny were infants they didn't really understand that Gabby wasn't Opie's kid beside the last name.

Ellie had continued to cry for the following week after the funeral not only because of her mother but also she felt abandoned by her father.

Kenny, who had taken the longest to understand that his mommy wasn't coming home, didn't understand that when they had said that Opie left for a trip for a month that he was going to be back.

Gabby on the other hand took on the responsibility of mother, making sure food was on the table, that Ellie and Kenny were doing everything a kid needed to do like showering, doing homework, going to bed on time. She had yet to actually show any emotion to the fact that her ma was gone, the one parent she had that had never left her side. She had taken extra hours at the diner, leaving Ellie and Kenny to go with Piney to TM, go home to Mary, or stay with her at the diner doing homework. So the 13 to 15 hours she got during the weekends before turned into 40-42 hours a week, so that the bills would be paid and food would be on the table. She and Josh had spent their anniversary together going out to a restaurant two towns over, along with a movie, it was low key but it was exactly what they wanted to do.

Piney had taken to driving Ellie and Kenny to and from school, while Gabby rode her bicycle to school and work.

Mary had taken to staying with the kids, so they wouldn't be home alone at night.

After just coming home after a month away, Opie started putting the frame of a pan head he had found on his trip on one of his worktables in the garage, when he heard the roar of a motorcycle pull up, Opie went out to see who it was as Jax hopped off his bike right after cutting the engine and walking up the drive, he hugged his best friend.

Mid hug Opie speaks, "It's good to see you, brother."

"Yeah, how was the walkabout?"

"I'm doing okay."

Seeing the frame of a bike, Jax asks, "What's this?" Getting a closer look he goes, "Holy shit. Panhead EG. '63?"

His arms crossed by the garage door, "'65."

"Where'd you find it?"

"CHP pulled me over outside of Ukiah. Started bullshitting with me. They turned me on to this used parts guy. Electra glide was just rotting behind some garage. It's all there. Stock."

"That'll keep you busy."

"That's the plan."

Looking back at Opie, Jax says, "I missed you, bro."

"How's everybody doing?" wanting to know what has been happening in the club since he went on his trip.

"You know, gettin' it done. We made a new deal with the Irish. Gonna run handguns up the coast till the ATF heat dies down."

"What does that do to business?"

"We keep supplying Oakland. We need to figure out who that supply goes to."

"Retaliation."

"Yeah, We're sitting down to figure it out. Waited until you got back."

Mary walked into the garage then noticing Jax, she says, "Hey Jax."

Giving her a hug as he greeted, "Hey Mary."

Looking at her son she asks Jax, "He's too skinny, right?"

"We'll beef him up."

Talking to Opie now she says, "Kids will be so glad to see you."

"I got some things to take care of. You mind picking them up from school, ma?" not wanting to have to deal with the parental pressure. He was barely holding on, he didn't want to know how his kids were dealing with it.

"We can wait, man," Jax inputs, not wanting to take Opie away from his kids.

"No I … I'll see the kids later, ma." Wanting to get out of the conversation he slaps Jax's shoulder saying, "See you at the clubhouse." Before heading to his bike.

Sighing Jax turns back to Mary, "Ope loves his kids. We all just got to give him a minute."

"Take care of him, Jax." With that Jax ran off to catch up to Opie who was already riding down the street.

At the clubhouse, Jax stops Piney from following the rest of their brothers, by saying, "I talked to Hale. He understands." Once everyone else is out of earshot.

Piney sarcastically voices, "Right."

"Keeping this between us is the best thing for now. You hear what I'm saying, Piney?" wanting to make sure Piney wont go do something stupid like he did the day before Donna's funeral with the niners.

"Clay tried to kill my son. He slaughtered his wife by mistake. Gabby was in that truck to. I'm depending on you to make that right, kid."

"Look, you got to trust me, Piney. Me fixing things doesn't happen quick or easy. Right now it's about protecting Ope."

Walking away Piney mutters, "We'll see."

Walking up to the diner table, wearing the uniformed peach colored polo shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, Gabby asked, "What can I get for you, Sheriff Unser, Deputy Sheriff Hale?"

Unser looked up from where he was sitting at the booth, "Just decaf, dear."

Looking to Hale, she inquired, "And for you, sir?"

"Same, Gabby."

"Do either of you want cream or sugar to go with that?" at their twin 'no's', she continued, "Okay coming right up." She turned quickly to head back to the counter for the two coffees.

Bringing the decafs to the table, she asks, "So how was your Thanksgivings?" Thanksgiving had happened two weeks back, but she had yet have the two cops sit in her station during her shifts at the diner till today. She herself had spent it with Mary, Piney, Ellie, and Kenny, each of them trying to forget the two gaping holes at the table were Donna and Opie typically sat. Opie had called that morning only talking on the phone for about a minute, letting everyone know that he was still alive. He had hung up when Mary got a hold of the phone and was starting to get into him about being here with his kids.

"Spent it with my wife and kids," Unser said.

"Worked," Hale said, he seemed kind of happy about that maybe because his older brother's favorite thing to talk about was trying to get Charming in a new direction just like there dad had wanted.

"Well I hope you two had a good Thanksgiving, call out if you two need anything more." With that Gabby left to attend her other tables, leaving the two men to talk about business.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Special shout out to addams for the idea.

The next night, Mary had told Gabby to go out and have fun for the night since their was no school in the morning and she could tell that Gabby was running herself into the ground faster than a speeding bullet. Deciding to call her friends, she headed towards the kitchen, typing in Leah's number before putting the phone to her ear, "Hey, this is Leah."

"Hey its Gabby."

"Wow, welcome back to civilization," Leah joked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

Leah's voice dropped, "I'm sorry but my parents just sprung on a weekend vacation on me like two hours ago, we are just about to leave."

"Oh. That's okay, do you know if Kelsey is available."

"She's not, remember she's grounded for like a month because of the fight at school."

Gabby remembered that, a punk had come up to them and started trash talking Leah and Kelsey for hanging out with her, the apparent bike slut even though she was nothing of the sort. Kelsey had punched the girls lights out and her parents had been called in that day, while both Gabby and Leah had only gotten a detention, which Gabby skipped out on since she had work after school. "Yeah, I remember. Bye."

"Hey wait how about Josh."

"He has a family dinner with his dad and sister, along with his dad's girlfriend."

"Oh. Well goodnight see you Monday."

"See you Monday," with she placed the phone back into the receiver. She knew she wouldn't be allowed at the Sons party considering it was for the over eighteen crowd, she didn't have her license yet so she couldn't just drive around aimlessly.

After tapping her fingers on the counter for two minutes, she pulled out the contact book that was in the junk draw of the kitchen, flipping till she got to the G's, picking back up the phone she dialed the number, after six rings "Hello."

"Hey Aunt Gemma."

"Sweetie you okay?" her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I was just wondering that since Uncle Bobby comes home tonight, that if Abel wanted a babysitter."

"Why, … do you want to babysit, wouldn't you rather hang out with friends?"

"All my friends are busy and Mary is kicking me out of the house tonight."

"Well I was going to stay here at Jax's with him but if you want you can keep me company."

"That would be awesome, thanks Aunt Gemma."

"Your welcome darlin. You can come by anytime."

"See you soon then, bye."

"Bye." Hanging up she went and told Mary the great news before grabbing her bike and riding the two miles to Jax's place.

Knocking on the door she was greeted with Gemma holding baby Abel in her arms. Pulling her into a side hug and kissing Gabby's head, before closing the door and leading them towards the kitchen. "You want to hold Abel, darlin?"

"Sure," Gemma then placed Abel into Gabby's waiting arms. Before heading towards the cabinet to get formula for the bottle. "How was your day, Aunt Gemma?"

"Good sweetie, I mainly got the party ready for Bobby. What's been happening at school."

Gabby bit her lip at that, she wasn't about to ought herself about the detention and especially not about Josh, she also knew her grades were going down in all but gym and auto mechanics from the amount of hours she worked, "nothing much, got an A on my rebuild of an engine."

Gemma noticed that whenever Gabby spoke about something she really didn't want to talk about, she tended to either talk vague or extremely specific. "How about your other classes?" she pressed.

"Good, I'm not failing if that's what your asking," Gabby joked.

Gemma narrowed her eyes but let the matter drop, "why aren't you hanging with your friends, I know you would rather hang out with them than babysit?"

"Their busy Leah is with family and Kelsey is hanging out with her parents," well she was grounded so she was forced to hang with her parents, Gabby thought.

Picking up Abel Gemma spoke, "Here let me take him, I need to put him down, shouldn't be more than twenty minutes, why don't you pick a move we could watch, while I do that."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Gabby was sitting on the leather couch waiting for Gemma to finish up with the baby; she had narrowed Jax's selection to two choices to Gone in 60 Seconds and Four Brothers, when the front door opened and in walked Tara. Tara startled back when Gabby popped up behind the half way where the couch sat saying, "Hi Tara," at one point in Gabby's life it had been Aunt Tara but when Tara had left ten years ago leaving Jax a crumbling mess, the Aunt part had been chopped off and Tara hadn't seemed to be offended that Gabby didn't call her that anymore.

"Gabby, what … what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with Gemma for the night, babysitting Abel."

"Well, I'm going to check on Abel real quick and then I'll come back out," Tara said as she headed in the direction of the nursery.

Two minutes later, Gemma came out and headed towards the kitchen to get some water, Tara following her leaning on the wall she asks, "You think I'm using Jax to get knocked up?"

Gemma looked mildly offended at the statement, "No. Jesus, I hope not. You gonna trap someone, make sure they've got money."

Sighing Tara asked, "Where are you on this, Gemma? Me and Jax."

"What do you care what I think?"

"Jax cares."

"You really want my advice?" at Tara's head nod, "Total disclosure."

Confusion plagued Tara's face, "What do you mean?"

"It's the only way it works with you and him. You're too smart. Too … too neurotic to live in the vague, he needs to tell you everything. No truth, no pussy. You draw the line."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Then this will never last."

"Did John Teller tell you everything? You love the man; you learn to love the club. You can do that, there's no truth you can't handle."

Heading back into the living room, Gemma looked over at Gabby as Tara headed back to where Abel was, "why don't we head over to my place, you can call Mary and tell her your sleeping over, we'll have fun do pedi's and girl chat."

"Okay," getting up, Gabby headed towards the TV turning it off and replacing the movies.

After they had said 'bye' to Tara, both Gemma and Gabby hopped into the car before heading towards Gemma's, pulling up to a stop sign a van pulled up behind them and a woman with short blonde hair came out screaming for help that her baby was chocking, both Gemma and Gabby ran out of the car, hearing that Gabby, who had taken CPR training with her ma when Kenny was born, stuck her head to look at the baby before being knocked out, while Gemma seeing this tried to hit the woman but the woman hit her in the face before hitting Gemma in the back of the head, too, knocking her unconscious in the street.

When Gabby woke up she bound and gagged in a chair, about twenty feet behind where Gemma was hanging from a chain linked fence by her arms, but Gabby was turned in the direction of a wall not being able to see anything but the metal wall of the warehouse. She started breathing heavy as she heard Gemma start to thrash at the fence to get out of the binds.

But what scared her the most was when Gemma yelled out, "What do you want?! You know who I am?! You know what I can do to you?! Take off the mask, you goddamn piece of shit!" she heard grunting, then what sounded like a punch, before Gemma started screaming for help. Gabby started trying to get out of the binds that held her, her breathing hard and uneven considering the fact she was having a panic attack and she couldn't scream for help once again.

After Gemma stopped screaming, Gabby heard footsteps behind her before the chair she was sitting on was lifted and carried in front of the fence where Gemma was now facing her, Gemma's eyes widened seeing Gabby gagged and tied, her voice hoarse as she spoke, "don't … don't hurt her you sick bastards," the men laughed as the last man ascended on Gabby.

One spoke then, "sorry ma'am, just one more thing," before when of the men grabbed Gabby by the hair as another cut one of ties, as the third making work of her jeans. She was thrown to the ground, still gagged, as the man who spoke and another held her down as the other one, went down on her. She couldn't scream so she thrashed trying to get away, as she felt more pain than she had ever felt in her life at that moment.

At the party, that night, for the release of Bobby, Piney was sitting on the corner of the table with Opie who was sipping a beer.

Looking at his only son, Piney spoke, "You should go home. See your kids." At Opie not responding, Piney leaned closer to Opie his voice going ruff, "I don't give a shit how bad you feel. You need to pull your sad little head out of your ass and go be a father. Gabby stepped up, you can too." Standing up Piney continues, "I'm tired of carrying your damn water, boy. It ain't your fault, and it sure as hell ain't theirs."

"Love you, too, pop" Opie replied sarcastically as he continued to sit at the picnic table.

When Opie came home a few hours later, both Ellie and Kenny were sleeping in his bed; sitting down in the chair in the corner he watched them.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do nor own the Sons of Anarchy.

Waking up Gabby found herself ungagged, with Gemma laying a few feet away, a metal fence between them. A small pool of blood surrounded her waist, when she pulled off the blanket covering her. Sitting up a bit, she called out in a hushed whisper not wanting to attract anyone else, "Aunt Gemma, Gemma, wake up, please," as she tried crawling/scooting over to the fence that separated them. As she finally got to Gemma, she could see the bruises forming on Gemma's face as she lay there unmoving, not wanting to scare her by touching her, Gabby leaned on the fence about two feet away, as she watched her Aunt Gemma's chest rise and fall.

A couple minutes later, Gabby could hear someone pounding on the warehouse door, yelling out, "Help, in here!"

Recognizing the man's voice when he called out, "Gemma? Anybody in there?"

"Sheriff?" Gabby called out.

Gemma startled awake, at the noises, coming to more she yelled out in an airy voice, "Wayne. Wayne!"

As gunfire could be heard, Gabby spoke to Gemma, "Aunt Gemma, …" but after that her voice died off not knowing what to say, the common, 'are you okay,' was beyond stupid to ask because she knew neither of them were okay.

Hearing footsteps she turned her head to see Sheriff Unser, look at them, "Oh, my god."

Gemma spoke then, her voice more resound, "Get us out of here."

Looking between both of them, Unser headed towards Gemma, as he put his gun back into the holster. Looking at Gabby as he spoke, "I'll be right back for you." With that he helped Gemma up and to his car.

On the ride, to the hospital, Gabby sat in the back covered in a blanket, not paying attention as her mind processed what had happened, as Gemma and Unser talked.

Gemma looked over at Unser, "How'd you know I was there?"

"I heard it over the radio. Recognized the description of the car."

"Anonymous tip?"

"Yeah … You got to tell me something here, Gemma."

"Where are you going?"

"St. Thomas. Got to get you two to the hospital."

"No hospital," as Gemma tried to sit up to put more authority in her words, she grunted in pain.

"What am I supposed to do here, Gemma?" looking back he saw Gabby staring blankly outside as the scenery changed, "she needs to be looked at too."

"Give me your cell."

Once they got to Tara's old house, Gabby was sitting in the chair, that Unser was using the arm of, still having not said a word since the warehouse, her face blank clutching the blanket tightly around her.

Gemma who was spoke as Tara tried to disinfect the cuts on Gemma's face on the couch across from them, "Jax see you leave?"

"I told him it was the hospital."

"You need to tell me what happened so I can help you and Gabby."

"Use your imagination."

Standing up from the arm of a chair, Unser spoke, "Maybe we should let her rest a while."

Tara looked at him, "We have to get them to the hospital."

A resounding, "No!" was spoken from Gemma.

Looking back her voice trying to stay calm, "I can't treat you in my living room."

"Look, I'd have to check in. The insurance and shit. … Everybody'll know."

Unser pointed at Gabby, he might not be able to get Gemma to change her mind, but Gabby needed help not just physically but mentally, "What about Gabby, she needs help, look at her, she hasn't said a word since we left the place."

Trying to get both Gemma and Gabby to the hospital, Tara said, "We'll go home, get you some clothes for you, Gabby can where some of mine, then pick up Abel. We'll sign him in. We'll say we're running more tests."

"You could get fired for that."

"I'll figure it out." Packing up the rubbing alcohol.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone."

"Promise."

"We got to tell Clay and Opie," Unser answered.

"Not Clay. Not Jax. No one."

"What about Opie, he needs to know," Unser spoke.

"No." Tara and Unser looked at each other, they knew Gemma didn't want anyone knowing, but to make that decision for Gabby, someone who was lost already.

"All right," not being able to say anything else.

Tara begrudgingly agreed, "I won't say anything."

Tara headed towards her bedroom, waving Unser to follow her, once there she spoke her voice quiet not wanting either of the two females in the living room to hear, "They're gonna see her face. And don't you think Ope will notice that his daughter seems a little more … quiet."

"I know," trying to think of a way that would solve everything, coming up with an idea he spoke quickly, "Stay with her," with that he headed out the door towards the front and a minute later the door to the house could be heard closing. Tara looked at the few clothes that she had kept here; since she was know staying at Jax's most nights, grabbing some old sweats she headed towards the living room.

Two hours later, Unser pulled up to the gas station that Clay, Tig, and a few niners', they were talking to around the pumps, "Something you fellows need?"

Leroy spoke looking at the Sheriff, "Black man can't stop for gas in Charming?"

"As long as he buys enough to get him back to the hood."

As the two niner's left, Unser spoke, "Boys have a nice day." Walking over to where Clay and Tig were leaning on their bikes, "Thought we don't shit where we eat."

Clay spoke, "Relax. Just mending some fences." Seeing Unser's nervous face he asks, "What?"

"There's a car out by the power and water construction site. Needs a tow."

Tig's tone implying that it was obvious, "Call the garage."

"It's Gemma's caddy. … She ran off the road last night heading home from Jax's, Gabby was with her."

Clay looked back at Unser that, walking over as he asks, "Jesus Christ. They all right?"

"Yeah. Their with Tara at St. Thomas."

Walking back to his bike, irritated, "You tell me this shit now, right?"

"Just found out. I came looking for you. I need to find Opie."

"We'll take care of that," Tig spoke before biking off, Clay following shortly after.

After having gone to Gemma's to get clothes and Jax's to get Abel, both places Gabby had stayed in the car and stared out the window, Tara was getting increasingly nervous for the girl, she had yet to hear her talk and when she had handed Gabby the sweats she had just nodded her head slightly and walked to the bathroom, her walk stiff. Now at the hospital, Tara had shown Gabby another room next to Gemma's, wanting to give the teen an inkling of privacy when she had to do the test.

Once Unser came back telling Tara and Gemma, that he crashed the car to make it look like a car accident created the injuries, Tara went to examine Gabby only to be stopped by Opie, "how is she?" his voice laced with concern.

"Just about to examine her," when Opie went to follow her into the examine room, she put her hand on his chest, "no, I highly doubt Gabby wants you to see her naked."

Opie nodded before heading back towards everyone.

Tara closed the door quietly, Gabby was already in the paper gown, a thin medical blanket coving her bottom half, her eyes looked glazed over as she just stared at a wall. Tara took in a deep breathe at the sight, sitting down in the doctor chair, Tara took Gabby's hand as she spoke, her voice calm, "Hey, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Gabby gave a small nod, changing her line of sight to Tara's hand that held her own. "Okay, I know this is hard but I need you to answer, okay. We're you raped?" Gabby's head bobbed up and down, Tara looked at the girl her own eye's stung as tears threatened to come, but Gabby's were still glazed no emotion showed on her face. "Are you on the pill?" Gabby shook her head 'no.' Tara for Gabby's sake tried not to look shocked, most teen girls were already on the pill by Gabby's age, "So you use condoms."

Gabby finally spoke, her voice quiet, "Virgin." Even though she and Josh had been dating for almost fourteen months know, she was still almost two years younger than him they started dating when she was fourteen and him sixteen, and add the fact that her ma had gotten pregnant with her, even though her dad had used a condom, at fifteen Gabby didn't want to chance it and to ask for the pill would have freaked her ma out. She also hadn't been ready for it, yet, and now she was scared to do it, she trusted Josh completely but she knew that she didn't trust herself when it came to that. She knew that should have to tell Josh that she had been raped, but she had to think of a way that she could be completely honest without ratting out Gemma or the fact that the only reason she had been raped was because of the club and to make sure that Gemma told them the message, which Gemma wasn't going to do.

Tara felt like she was ready to break for the girl, she at least had her first time with someone she loved, Gabby didn't get that her first time wasn't romantic or even of her own consent, it was most likely humiliating, painful, and scary. When Kohn had raped her, she had been scared and it was painful. Tara went on to ask basic questions like last period and medical history. "Okay, I need to check, to make sure there isn't need to do surgery," as she spoke she put up the stirrups for Gabby's feet and moved the equipment to give the exam. Once Gabby was in position, Tara started her physical exam checking for tears or cuts, she noticed a lot of tears but only two had her wanting to put stitches in.

After putting the stitches in and giving Gabby antibiotics to take, she spoke again, "I'll need to bring you back on Friday just to take out the stitches and check to make sure nothing more has happened." Gabby nodded her head she had only spoken a few words to get her point across and Tara was able to look up most of the information on the computer. "Okay, Opie I believe is in the waiting in the waiting room for you, do you want me to get him."

"I'll go." Tara followed Gabby out, after Gabby put back on her clothes.

Jax met them when Tara was finishing out the files for the nurse station, after kissing Tara, and looking at Gabby who had her arms wrapped around herself staring straight ahead, in a low concerned voice he asked Tara, "She okay?"

"Yeah, just scared." With that the three headed towards the group of bikers that were around the corner.

Clay came up to them, as Opie headed to his daughter, "What's going on? Is she okay?" asking about Gemma.

Tara looked from where Opie was checking the few bruises that covered Gabby's arms where the men had held her down, setting her eyes on Clay she answered, "When they hit the barrier, she took a pretty good shot to the face. There's some swelling. I have to run a few more tests, but she's going to be fine.

"But, uh, it's nothing serious? Can I see her?"

"Um No." Gemma having told her she wanted more time Tara spoke, "It's gonna be a little while."

"I appreciate you taking care of her, doc."

"Of course." Tara then headed to Opie and Gabby, "Hey."

Opie looked at Tara, "she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to need to check her over again in a few days," seeing the panic in Opie's eyes, "it's routine." Deciding against saying 'there's nothing to worry about,' considering she was worried about it, Gabby needed help mentally but to give Gabby help Gemma would need to actually give her own consent about it, since they were together and once one told the other would be ousted. And there was one thing in this world that she knew about this club and what this club taught their kids is that you don't rat on each other, so Tara had no doubt in her mind that Gabby would suffer alone than have been the one to out Gemma.

Unser came out them, telling everyone, "Feds raided Luann's studio.

Asset seizure. Wiped her out." All the men sighed at that.

Jax spoke then looking at Opie who nodded, "Me and Ope will go deal with Otto."

Clay commanded, "Ope goes with Tig. Take Bobby. He can use the fresh air."

Everyone looked at where Bobby was on a stretcher completely wiped out, "I'll handle it alone."

Opie kissed Gabby's head, looking at Half-Sack knowing that he had brought the van for Bobby, "Juice take Gabby."

Half-Sack looked at him, "where?"

"Take her home," with that Tig and Opie headed out after Jax.

Later that day, Tig and Opie were assembling guns for the Irish, Tig questions "You doing okay? I mean, family and stuff."

Opie glances at Tig before going back to assembling the rifle, "I guess," beside the fact that Gabby had been in a car accident the night before.

"I lost an old lady, once."

"Yeah."

"I dumped an fxr on the I-5 and the poor bitch slid right in front of oncoming traffic."

"Shit, I didn't know that. Your kid's mom?"

"I wish it was that gash. No, it was before I got patched. Found out she was pregnant. Really loved that one."

Opie looked at Tig after a moment of silence, "I keep dreaming… I'm back in Chino. Really violent shit. Then I wake up relieved, that I'm home. It takes me a minute to realize that I'm alone in bed."

"You're not alone, Ope."

"I appreciate it."

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Tuesday was difficult not only was Gabby walking stiffly still, the amount of sleep she had gotten was less then her new normal. Having spent half the night trying to actually fall asleep only, to fall asleep for an hour before waking up in a cold sweat and then deciding it was enough because she didn't feel like taking a trip down nightmare lane once again.

The fact that she was walking like it hurt to move, which it did, had some of the some of male students making sexual innuendos about how she must like it hard and if she wanted to try them on she could, while the girls just muttered whore or slut, some a lot more vocal. By her second to last period in school, Gabby was physically and mentally tired of everything, thankfully it was study hall, so she headed to the library so that she could at least close her eyes for a moment.

She was shaken awake by the old grayed haired librarian, "study hall is over, the bell just rang."

Looking up quickly at the woman, wiping her eyes as she tried to focus on what was happening, "what?"

"Study hall is over, but you wouldn't know that would you considering the fact that you slept through it, for the third time in the last two weeks, so here," handing Gabby a detention slip. "You may want to go to the bathroom before your next class," the librarian spoke clucking her tongue as she said it.

Gabby stood up grabbing her backpack as she did stuffing the slip in her pocket, her tone irritated, "thanks Mrs. Kessler."

Heading towards the bathroom, she could hear and see other students pointing and talking about her, before Leah came running up to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her faster towards the girl's bathroom. As Gabby headed to use the bathroom, Leah started grabbing a couple paper towels, wetting them, once Gabby came out looking into the mirror, she noticed why everyone was talking, on her forehead in giant sharpie letters was sloppily spelled out S-L-U-T with what looked to be a poorly drawn bike on her cheek. The fact that she didn't wake up to whoever did this, attested to the fact that she was sleep deprived. Leah was already trying to scrub off the ink as Gabby looked in the mirror.

Today was definitely not a good day, she used to be able to say that she was a virgin, but now she wasn't and with all the feelings she had been feeling since she had been forcibly de-virginized, was overwhelming her.

"What happened?" Leah asked her voice full of concern, the only thing that she had to deal with was being associated to Gabby, the same with Kelsey neither were called names or if they were it never got back to them. Of course Leah also didn't know what it was like growing up in the motorcycle club that ruled Charming, her parents said things along with others but she had never seen anybody ever say anything directly to the club members. She understood that because she had seen pictures of Gabby's stepdad and Jax, and when Gabby was younger and her mom wasn't able to pick her up member's of the club would and alone the men were scary, she definitely didn't want to see them together, but they were also good looking well the younger ones were and that was why Gabby was called names because she could be seen on any of their bikes when she was in middle school and sometimes in high school. Leah had seen the looks that the wives got at the grocery store and other places around town because of the way they dressed and especially the SAMCRO Queen, even though she seemed to thrive in the hostility. It also didn't help that Gabby was alone at the high school with no other SAMCRO affiliated teens.

After school, she headed to work, skipping the detention she was going to forge Opie's name on the slip, just like the other detentions she had gotten in the past month and a half.

The next Saturday, Gabby had an early shift at the diner, then she was going to take the rest of the day to herself, no grandparents, no siblings, no friends, just her and the wrecking yard looking for spare part she could work on. It was her sixteenth birthday today, her first one without her ma, who died a month earlier. It was also her first one in five years that Opie would be apart of, if of course he remembered. She didn't want to be reminded of the day so she had reminded no one, hoping it could be like every other day. She expected a phone call from her Aunt Mia, since she always called on her birthday, and Josh was taking her out the next day to their spot in the woods for a picnic in the afternoon between her shifts.

She had been to the doctor's the day before having the stitches taken out, she wouldn't get the results of the blood work that she had taken yesterday back till Monday, which she was fine with considering everything that had happened in the last few months, she felt physically fine the blood work she had taken the day after the rape had come back clean for disease, the soreness had gone away so that she didn't look like she had just gotten of a horse from riding. Tara had told her that the bruises on her arms and legs should go away in a week or two.

It had taken her going to work that night after Juice had dropped her off, to get her to talk again more and even then it was only to customers, and since then all she did was school, work, fix car parts in the garage, or be a parent/older sister to Ellie and Kenny, she barely talked at home or at school, she continued to pretend everything was okay, that her nights weren't filled with nightmares, that she averaged on night about three hours of fitful sleep before going to the garage before making breakfast or cleaning around the house.

She had just finished changing out of her peach colored polo shirt into a tight fitting gray long sleeve top, to hide the bruises on her arms, with her skinny jeans, inside the diner bathroom. Exiting the diner, she saw the last thing she was expecting, a 2003 Acura NSX-T with her Aunt Mia and Aunt Letty leaning against it. Running over to them as fast as she could, she enveloped them in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still hugging them.

Pulling away, Letty gave her a look of 'you got to be kidding', "It's your sixteenth birthday chica, how could we not."

Smiling Gabby, "so … how long are you staying?"

Mia looks at her niece, "just till late tonight, so you ready for a Toretto sixteenth birthday."

"Yeah, does it involve racing?" Gabby looked like a kid on Christmas at the chance to race, Mia looked at her then to Letty, Letty just shook her head laughing.

"Your definitely Dom's kid," Mia stated, taking her arm she wrapped it around Gabby's shoulder, before whispering in her ear, "so where's Josh?"

A blush crept Gabby's face, Letty looked over to the pair hearing the last word, she asked, "you got a boyfriend!"

If it was at all possible Gabby's face turned a brighter shade of red, rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke, "Yeah."

"So where is he?" Mia questioned.

"Working, today."

Mia continued not wanting to give up, "where?"

As she pointed in the direction "Down the street."

Letty then jumped into the conversation smiling, "okay lets go meet this Josh," stressing the 'Josh' part. Gabby looked at both of them rolling her eyes at their apparent eagerness to meet her boyfriend, turning on her feet in the direction of the tattoo parlor. After a walking for a bit, Letty asks "So where does this Josh work?"

"Tattoo parlor." At that Gabby is ceremoniously grabbed by the arm, Gabby was thankful that she hadn't grabbed the spots where bruises laid, and was twirled quickly towards her Aunt Mia.

"A tattoo parlor," her voice crisp, "how old is this boy?"

"Seventeen, he works for his dad." Both Letty and Mia breathed a sigh of relief at that, they didn't want to think of Gabby going out with an older guy. Mia was more relieved she knew how Dom got about her and boys and she had no doubt in her mind that he would be more protective of his daughter when it came to them.

Finally reaching the place, Gabby walked inside quickly, while both Letty and Mia looked at the front of the parlor a moment before following her inside. A teen that stood at about 6'0 with medium length black hair was already hugging their niece when they walked in. "Hey, I'm Josh."

"Mia."

"Letty."

"It's good to finally meet you, Gabby has told me so much about you guys," Josh says a charming smile planted on his face, his arm still around Gabby waist, pulling her to his side, Gabby leaned in to him she never felt safe unless she was in the garage or with him, and now that Mia and Letty were here she felt safe with them.

Someone in the back yelled out a moment later, "Josh get back here," Gabby recognizing the voice as Josh's father, Freddie.

"Well I got to go, it was nice to meet you two, bye," he let go of Gabby as he said that kissing her on the lips before running towards the back.

"Well, that's Josh" Gabby spoke a faint blush on her cheeks as she rocked back and forth on her heels of her feet.

"Well lets get back to the car then," Mia said opening the door to letting Letty and Gabby through.

Once they reached the car, Letty tossed Gabby the keys to the car, "you drive."

Gabby having caught them looking towards Letty, "where?"

"Do you have your license yet," Mia asked her arms leaning on the top of the car, at Gabby's 'no', she continued, "You want to get your license?"

Giving an excited look Gabby spoke, "Hell, yeah!"

"Well then to the DMV," Letty spoke.

Gabby got into the drivers seat as Mia got in next to her and Letty sat in the back.

After going to the DMV and getting her license, they were headed to a burger joint to have late lunch, taking a deep breath, Gabby asked, "so have you heard from my dad?"

Mia looked at Letty, they each knew the question would be asked they had just hoped that they would have an answer to give the teen, "we could try calling him," Letty vocalized.

Gabby's eyes lit up at that, glancing in the rear view mirror at Letty before setting her eyes back on the road, "can we?"

Mia looked at her niece, smiling seeing genuine raw happiness in her face for the first time that day, "yeah, sweetie we can. How about after lunch we call him."

"Okay."

Letty leaned into the front seat, "we could also take you to a race track if you want, see what you remember from last time."

Gabby nodded fervently at that, it was the one of the things her dad did with her as a kid that he had told her not to tell her ma about.

She remembered sitting on his lap while he pushed the gas and she steered the car, since it was a stick shift he would also do that but she had to tell him when to shift.

 _A young Gabby sat on her father's lap looking over the steering while a giant smile was planted on her face, her dad's deep voice spoke calmly, "okay remember what I told you?"_

 _"Yeah," her voice giddy with excitement, bending her neck back to look at him._

 _A smile was on his face, "okay tell me."_

 _"I tell you when to shift and what number to shift it to, you do the petals but I tell you when to ease of the brake and accelerator, and I have full control of the wheel." Twisting the wheel a little as she said it._

 _"Ready?" lifting her up a bit so she was sitting with her back against his torso and he legs on either side of his own, allowing his legs to be free to work the pedals._

 _"Yep." Looking at the road, her hand already on the keys to start the ignition._

 _"What do I always say?"_

 _"Never turn your back on family, even when they do."_

 _"No, about cars."_

 _"Real drivers know what in their car."_

 _"Yeah, that why I showed you how to build a car, but not what I'm trying to get at, try again."_

 _"Ride or die."_

 _Laughing he spoke, "ride or die. Okay start the car."_

 _Starting the car, she said "ride or die."_

In a way he had taught her to drive at the age of seven, just after he got out of Lompoc he started taking her to the tracks showing her how to drive stick. It was one of her favorite childhood memories, just her, her dad, and the road.

Once they had eaten and got to a race track, Letty pulled out her phone punching in Dom's last known number, hearing it ring she handed it to Gabby. Grasping it quickly she put it to her ear hearing it ring for a moment before the tell tale click that the other end had been picked up before a deep voice spoke, "Hello."

"Daddy?"

"Gabby, baby?"

Gabby voice was breaking from the amount of emotion running through her body, it was the first time in eight years she had heard his voice, "Yeah, its me."

His voice struggled to speak, his baby girl sounded so grown he hadn't seen her since she was eight years old now she was sixteen, "Happy birthday baby girl."

"Thanks."

"So I'm guessing you're with Mia," at Gabby's 'yes' he continued, "she do the Toretto tradition?"

"Yeah."

"So you got your license."

"Yeah, I did everything you taught me."

"That's good, can you put Mia on the phone. I love you baby."

"I love you too, daddy." Gabby then held the cell out to Mia who took it before turning around and speaking to Dom for a moment before handing it to Letty who spoke for a minute before hanging up.

At the racetrack, both Letty and Mia got out at the starting line. Letty looked at Gabby, "you ready to ride?"

"Ride or die." Both Mia and Letty chuckled at that, it was one of Dom's favorite sayings.

Mia gave a thumbs' up to the light operator, just then the light started to change from red to yellow finally to green and all that could be heard was a roar of an engine as it zoomed around the track, gliding past corners, coming to a stop under a minute later. The attendant, who was timing the race, ran out from his attendant box his plaid shirttail flying in the wind as he ran up to the group. "She just beat the best time by 0.15 seconds."

Letty looked at her stepdaughter, of course neither Mia nor Gabby knew that, she and Dom got married in the Dominican Republic a couple months back, no one but the man who married them did, "Not surprised, it's in her blood."

Later that night Mia and Letty dropped Gabby off at her house, after getting her bike from the diner. They had talked about old memories and Josh. Mia and Letty learned that Gabby hadn't had sex with Josh yet and they had been dating since just before she turned fifteen, she had left out the fact that she was not a virgin. They also talked about what was happening in each others lives, of course Letty didn't tell them she was working with the FBI trying to get Dom free so he could come home and Gabby never mentioned that her ma had died, deciding to pretend everything was alright not wanting to worry her Aunts and also not wanting to see the pity or sadness in their eyes towards her.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love hearing what you guys think.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The next day, after working a shift from five in the morning to eleven, Gabby rode her bike to the outskirts of town before stashing it in the bushes and hopping up onto Josh's bike, they only had a few hours together before her second shift started at five. It was her typical Sunday schedule as she worked everyday except for Mondays.

As they rode off towards their spot, she let her head rest between his shoulder blades hugging him tightly, he had already come up here earlier that day to set up a blanket and picnic lunch. Her present wrapped in black and red paper, sat in the middle of the blanket. After they got off the bike he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against a tree kissing her hard, her putting the same force into it as him, both knowing that it was the farthest it was going to get. She had told him four days ago that she ha been raped, when he noticed her stiffen when he had hugged or kissed her. He was supportive, even going as far as telling her, he didn't care that about all that what mattered to him was that she was safe now and that she trusted him enough to tell him. After that, she felt normal with Josh again, they had told each other that they loved each other five months back, and he had been willing to wait till she was ready before the rape, so that didn't change anything in their relationship.

After what seemed like a minute, which in reality was twenty minutes they sat down on the worn blanket. Josh reached for the basket grabbing out two sandwiches and waters handing one to Gabby, before they both started eating.

After finishing the sandwiches, Josh handed her the present. Tearing the paper off Gabby gasped at what she saw; the LA skylight graced the cover of the scrapbook. Opening it up she flipped through the pages each one had a picture of them doing something silly or were memorable like tickets to the movie that they went on their first date. They made jokes and laughed at the memories that were locked away in the pictures. Before they knew it, it was time to head back so that Gabby could start her second shift.

After her second shift was over, she came home to find Opie sipping a beer on the couch, her face turned to shock to say the least in the couple days he had been home he had only spent the first night there, the last time they talked was at the hospital a week ago beside the passing 'hi' or 'bye,' slipping out before the first sign of the sunrise was seen. She knew that the rest of the occupants in the house would have been in bed for at least two hours now so Opie would have been able to enjoy the quietness of the house. After locking the door behind her and grabbing a glass of water and an apple, she went and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, munching on the apple for a while before, he looked over at her, she could see the same wear that her ma's murder had on her was also on him from the bags under their eyes, to the pain etched in them to the fact that both of them lost weight, but she was more easily able to hide it by wearing a hoodie most days and makeup that covered her tired face. "Hey pop?"

Opie glanced over at her, "Yeah."

"I was wondering if I could start using the truck to go to school."

Without even thinking about the fact that she would need a license or that he had forgotten about the fact she was sixteen now, he spoke "sure keys are in the drawer."

"Thanks pop, goodnight," he nodded before taking another swallow of his beer, a minute later she threw away the core of her apple, putting her glass in the washer before retiring for a fitful couple of hours of sleep, before she would no doubt go to the garage and work on spare parts trying to get her mind away from everything.

After school on Monday, Gabby found herself sitting in Tara's office while Tara went and grabbed the blood test results from the lab. As her leg bounced up and down, she braided pieces of her hair only to let it unravel a moment later. It had been just over a week since the attack happened, and the lack of sleep she had already been having had diminished farther, if the streak continued to happen she knew that she'd end up in the hospital, that time not for blood results.

She had stayed away from everyone she could, she hated not being able to tell her family, but Gemma made that choice for her and she wasn't about to snitch on that, she grew up learning that the club hated people who snitched and her dad was the same, so she never snitched even when it could ease something for her, she hated the idea of causing someone else trouble when not talking helped them.

Tara came in a smile gracing her face, "everything looks good no transmitted diseases, you seem to be healing fine. We'll take a urine sample in about two weeks to make sure everything is still going smoothly and nothing is wrong, but your clean."

"Okay, so I'm free to go," pointing to the door.

"Yeah, just remember you ever want to talk I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, Tara, bye."

As Gabby left the room, Tara called out, "bye Gabs."

Since it was Monday, Gabby had the day off from her six-day work week, she did her normal routine. She went to the grocery store, then headed home, looking at the bills before forging Opie's name on them. Making dinners for the week so that even though she had to work every night that Ellie and Kenny would have home cooked food for dinner. This was the last week of school before the two-week Christmas break, so her classes had finals, while Ellie and Kenny had projects due, Ellie had picked hers to be an ornament and had been painting it for the last hour on the kitchen table, claiming it needed to be perfect.

Looking into Kenny's room, she skipped over the Legos that seemed to swarm the floor, heading towards his desk. "So what project did you decide?"

Kenny looked up, "chose the popsicle stick snowflake, do we have Popsicle sticks?"

Ruffling his hair, Gabby spoke, "No, but we can go get some."

"What if the store doesn't have them?"

Getting down on a knee, while making sure she didn't end up on a Lego, cause that would be painful, "well they have popsicles so I guess we would have to get that and just have to eat them all to get to the sticks, how about that?"

Kenny smiled bigger at that, "I hope they don't have sticks then," hoping off the chair and grabbing Gabby's hand before dragging her out of the room.

Turns out they did have sticks and seeing Kenny's face at the disappointment, she bought a box of the popsicles, claiming that he needed some of the sticks to have food dye on them.

It was a week till Christmas and Mary had wanted to do something normal, for Ellie and Kenny, which of course involved a tree. Since they already had a tree, well an old plastic one, in the shed, Mary had volunteered Gabby to get it out. Which was easier said than done considering it was packed like a jigsaw puzzle with old baby clothes and memorabilia that their ma had wanted to keep, believing it would be useful in the future. Now with her gone it was just a starch reminder of everything that she had wanted to do or had done wanting to do it again. Like the baby stuff, Gabby had no doubt in her mind that her ma wanted another baby with Opie, just so that they could actually enjoy it together considering that Opie didn't get to be there for Ellie and Kenny, and Gabby had been split between Donna, Opie, and Dom growing up before Dom had went to prison when she was five, then again when Dom was out till he went on the run, then a year later Opie had went to Chino.

What sucked the most about having to get out the tree was that it had been put in the middle of the storage shed buried under pounds of other things. That Gabby would have to fit back into the shed and had no doubt in her mind that when Christmas was over she would be the one putting it back in the shed creating the jigsaw puzzle again.

Christmas Day came around to soon if you asked Gabby or Opie. Opie showed up for all of about an hour before running off claiming he had to do something. Mary had gotten Piney to come over for Christmas dinner, which was a feat in itself because Gemma usually invited him and the rest of the Winston's over for dinner, but with Mary's hatred for the club they had declined the offer. Ellie and Kenny were equal parts excited for Christmas and sad because Donna had always tried to make it special for them. She would wake them up early to open presents and would have fresh made cinnamon rolls made from scratch set on the coffee table with hot chocolate for them and coffee for herself. Gabby had tried to do it but the rolls came out a bit burnt, and the icing a little to liquidly.

Waking them up had broken her heart seeing their eyes light up only to dull a moment later remembering that the woman who had made it all special was gone. The fact that Opie had left within an hour of coming home did nothing for their spirits considering it should have been a happy occasion since it would be his first Christmas with them in five years. And the first Christmas they would truly remember with him.

Gabby had tried to be happy but she just couldn't, holidays had meant a lot to her ma and without her if felt wrong to celebrate, but whenever her siblings looked at her she would give them a giant fake grin not wanting to spoil whatever fun they were having.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

A week later, Gabby went to Tara's office an hour before school started, this time for the results of a urine sample to make sure that everything was still fine, looking up quickly when Tara came into office closing the door as she did, her face was a little paler than normal and her eyes were wide, seeing Gabby, Tara looked at her before speaking her voice full of sorrow, "I'm so sorry," kneeling down in front of Gabby.

Gabby looked at wondering what she was talking about, because she was fine ten minutes ago when she had left to get the paper work. "What, what are you talking about?" had something happened since the blood work, that had came back negative for anything wrong.

"Gabby your pregnant."

Gabby's mouth dropped staring at Tara who had came to the other side of her hugging her. A million thoughts ran through her head, the one of the major things that had stopped her from losing her virginity to Josh, was the fact that she hadn't wanted to become a teen mom. Now she was going to be a mom, but this time she wouldn't have the support of the father because she didn't know the man and she never wanted to meet him again. She was already stretched to capacity, she went to school she was doing really well in two of her classes the other four she was at least passing, she worked on average forty hours a week at the diner, she was practically raising two kids already, her siblings, and she barely slept three hours as of now. How was she supposed to raise a baby?

Tara broke Gabby out of the gaze, "Everything else is fine, you came back clean for everything else." Letting that sink in before she asked, "Gabby, are you okay?"

Gabby looked to her side, "Uh, oh, yeah, I'm just peachy."

"Do you want to talk about it, you have options?"

Gabby just stared at her, "What do you mean options?" her voice full of confusion.

"There's options to deal with the pregnancy." Tara hated having to say that, sure she had chosen when she found out she was pregnant with Kohn's baby, but she was also thirty and a doctor when she made that choose, not a teenager still going to high school.

"I'll think about it, can I …" looking at the door, Gabby asked, "can I go?"

Tara hugged her one last time, "yeah… yes, you can go just remember if you need to talk to someone I'm there."

"Yeah, just please don't tell anyone… actually you already cant because this never happened," with that Gabby seemed to run out the door.

Tara watched as the door swung closed, the finality of the statement was true, nobody knew, Gemma had made it so that Gabby wouldn't be able to tell anyone without her ratting Gemma out to.

Sitting in the truck, she looked at the time '7.37 am', she had about twenty minutes till her first class started. Three weeks, she was three weeks pregnant, what was she going to do?

It was nightfall, Clay, Jax, Opie, and a couple other club members, were going to blow up Darby's meth lab. Getting to the location and seeing a wooden cabin style house that frequented most homes out in the woods, Jax says, "that's got to be it."

Clay then commands, "Go."

Looking up at the house Jax whisper yells, "Hold it!" pointing to the sides of the house, "Cameras." Tig and Chibs then pull down their masks before running up to the sides of house guns in hand.

Juice stood from beside Clay speaks, "We're set," after he and Opie had got the charges ready and put on their ski masks.

Before Juice and Opie could head over, Jax reminded the group of the plan, "We'll clear the house, then blow it." With that a Juice and Opie ran over to the house setting dynamite at the base of the house, before Jax and Clay started shooting out the front windows making the men inside the house run out shooting getting into their silver SUV and driving away.

Different members called out, "Clear… Let's go, go."

Clay, Juice, Tig, Chibs, and Jax hid behind a stack of logs to shield themselves from the shrapnel, Jax looked at his brothers, "Who's got the remote?"

Juice answers, "Ope's not using one." A minute later Opie is running out the house getting about fifty feet out before the house explodes and he's thrown to the ground by the impact of the blast. Once the second explosion hits Opie is back up and running towards the wood stack. As Jax and Clay look at each other shaking their heads, noticing that Opie had become increasingly destructive since he came home, first with standing up and walking out into the middle of a gunfight between them and niners against the Mayans, then this.

That night, SAMCRO members, were enjoying the fruits of their labors by having a wrap party at Cara-Cara their newly required porn studio that they were partners with Luann, Big Otto's wife. Opie was sitting on one of the director chairs just watching everyone party when Jax came up two beer cups in hand, giving one to Opie before sitting next to him in a chair. Opie says, "Thanks."

Looking out to all the porn girls and members, "Crazy, huh? … Heard you went a little cowboy at that Mayan thing a few weeks ago. The thing today with the explosives … "

"I don't have a death wish, man."

"You got something going on."

"I've got the club. Just throwing myself into it."

"You got kids, Ope," stressing the word 'kids'. Jax didn't want to see Opie fall in the rabbit hole of destruction, especially when he had three kids counting on him. "Don't throw yourself too far." At that Opie says nothing considering he hadn't really wanted to think about the fact if he died his kids would be orphaned, but he also didn't care all he wanted was his dead wife back.

A couple days later, Jax was pulling up next to Opie on the lot Jax speaks, "Hey! … I did not know you were riding."

"Clay wants me on the rely." The ride was for the SAMCRO blood drive for kids, well that was the cover they were going to be driving guns up and down the coast for the Irish every two weeks.

"Mary with the kids?"

"My kids are fine, Jax." His voice gruff, he didn't want to rehash this considering just that morning Mary had yelled at him for leaving again. Gabby had rushed the kids out quickly once the yelling started, to drive them to school before going to class herself.

After hearing that they had lost Tig to the bounty hunters when he was admitted to the hospital after falling down a hill on his bike, Clay lost his grip on his motorcycle pulling out of a gas station with Opie, Jax, and Chibs. Walking over to a concrete half wall, Clay sits down rubbing his hands trying to get feeling back in them, Opie follows sitting down next to him.

After a moment had passed, Clay speaks, "There are days when I can not even get my dick out of my pants."

"That's what prospects are for," Opie says in complete seriousness.

"Yeah," Clay says laughing. "Are you all right? … Family?

"I guess." Looking out to the road he continues, "the road helps. Reminds me why I signed up for all this bullshit in the first place."

"Amen, brother."

"We have to go get Tig. This thing between you and Jax … I do not know what it is but its pulling focus from what we are. … I'm with you either way." Opie then got up heading back towards the Jax, Chibs, and the bikes. Clay following, after sitting there a moment longer.

As Opie gets back on his bike, Jax asks, "He okay?"

"He just needs to know that we got his back."

Clay walks up to everyone saying, "Let's go get Tig," before mounting his bike.

Three days later, a silver car came up to the shop as Opie was fixing up the frame for a custom bike. Hearing the tell tale sign of a flat he walked out seeing a blonde hair woman get out of the car, her son looking out the back window at him. She says, "Hi" as she rounds the front of her car.

Opie looks down at the right front tire, well there is supposed to be a tire but all that was left was the silver rim, "I think it's flat."

She laughs at that, "Went out on 18."

Crossing his arms he looks at the woman who looked no older than twenty-five, "You rode on this all the way from the highway?"

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"The rim's shot. Alignment's probably out of whack."

"Will it take long?"

"We don't stock hybrids, here. It'll take a few hours."

"Shit."

Feeling as if he remembered her, he asks, "You're one of Luann's girls."

"Lyla."

"Opie."

She smiles at him, "Yeah, I know. Can you get me the number for a cab?"

"You going to the studio?"

Glancing at her son, "I have to get him to school first."

"Dog can give you a lift. If you don't mind a tow truck."

Looking over to where Opie had nodded to, stood a big burly man grabbing parts in a ripped up mechanics shirt, Lyla says, "Really? That'd be great."

Calling out, "Dog. You mind giving her a lift to Luann's studio?" Turning back to Lyla, "Car should be ready this afternoon." Lyla hands over her keys, their hands holding each others for a moment before she pulls away following her son towards the tow truck.

"Great. Thank you." She calls out.

"Sure." As Opie starts the car to move it closer to the garage, he looks down at the passenger side floorboards, seeing an action figure. He then glances back to Lyla who is riding of with her son and Dog, the mechanic, in the tow truck. The action figure reminding him of his own son, remembering the seeing no wedding ring on her figure, it seemed they already had two things in common.

Later that day, Lyla comes back to pick up her car, as Opie handed her the keys "All right, you're all set. Next time, just pull over and call us."

"Okay," handing him her phone number she says, "Or you can call me."

As she gets into her car, Opie looks down at the card, before watching her leave staring till the car leaves the lot. He then heads to his bike, leaning against it as he thinks, about Donna, about the prospect of a new person in his life. A few minutes later he heads over to sit by Tig talking about the vote, for waiting for retaliation of Zobelle they had had just fifteen minutes earlier. Two minutes later Chibs is running from a van he had been about to move, the van bursting into flames as the blast makes him fall to the ground fracturing his skull. Seeing the explosion everyone runs to Chibs checking to see if he was alright, Tara checking his pulse as a pool of blood spread out from his head.

In the mass of police officers and Sons, Mary comes up to Jax as he is walking towards the clubhouse, "Jax, I needs some help."

"What's the matter?" he asks as he continues towards the clubhouse, Mary trailing behind him.

"Don't know what to do. This thing with Chibs, gonna push Ope farther away." Chibs having been sent to the hospital just minutes before.

Jax stops hearing that, turning to Mary, he looks to her before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't come home much anymore. … If he does, he barely speaks to his kids. They have no idea what's happening. … I didn't sign up for this. Kids need a mother, a father. Gabby's trying but it shouldn't be on the kid's shoulders. … Tried talking to Ope. I didn't raise him. … We got no history." She wanted he son to be a father again, she and Gabby could only go so far. Gabby woke up almost every night breathing heavy, she then just sat in bed for a minute before grabbing a hoodie and walking out to the garage, staying there till early morning, then getting ready and making breakfast for everyone before Mary had even woken up. Mary had caught her a couple times but said nothing, not knowing how to help. Ellie and Kenny were still sleeping in their parents' room.

"Talk to Piney about it?"

Shaking her head, she answers, "He's on his way to the cabin. This will be a four-day bender at least."

"Mary, I don't know how to help Ope."

"Talk to him. … Please."

"All right." Before he heads over to Gemma and Tara, and Mary heads back to the house.

After the club meeting that same night, Opie heads back towards the dorm rooms; Jax follows a moment later. Seeing Opie sitting on the bed a backpack in hand, Jax asks from the doorway, "You living here now?"

"Crashing once in a while."

"I talked to your mom. … She's worried about her grandkids. Said they never see their dad anymore."

"It's not your worry."

"Problem of my brother's is a problem of mine, right?"

"I don't have a problem. My kids are fine."

"Okay, look, man, … I think it's all good …you getting deeper in the club, … but you're obviously still dealing with some shit. Donna's death has got to be a nightmare …"

Standing up quickly Opie interrupts, "How do you know what I'm dealing with? You got to figure out your own shit, brother."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You got things you want to change. … I get it. But this beef with Clay, it's not about what's best for Sam Crow, it's about you pushing to be king." Jax shakes his head 'no; at that but Opie ignores it and pushes through, "It's not your time yet, man. This is Clay's club. You got to back down, get in line. Before somebody gets hurt." Pulling the backpack over his shoulder Opie walks out before Jax could argue.

That night when the club went to retaliate against Zobelle who was at a church function, Opie going after Zobelle who drove off in a silver Sudan, while the rest try to get out after finding the place swarming with women and children not the group of recruits they were expecting, while trying to find their mark. After almost getting run over and hitting a parked car making him hit the rear windshield, Opie heads back only to see the rest of SAMCRO in cuffs being arrested and put in the back of a police transfer truck. Leaving him, Piney, who was on a bender in the cabin, and Chibs, who was in the hospital with a bleed in the brain as the only members of SAMCRO left outside.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I want to know if you liked my twist and what should happen.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

The next day, Gabby was waiting tables, when a young woman with short blonde hair came in. Her eyes widened at the sight of new customer, it was a lady who had asked for help saying that her baby was choking, over a month ago. The woman that started the chain reaction of that night the rape and now the baby present in Gabby's womb as the result. The woman sat in Gabby's section, and instead of going over to her like any other customer, Gabby headed towards the counter were the only other waitress, Jess, was leaning against the counter, "Hey can you take the new customer?"

Jess looked over at the new customer, she had seen her before but usually she would come in for lunch during the week, "Sure, but why?"

Gabby glanced at the woman, before looking back at Jess, "oh, um, I have two tables, you only have one so…"

Jess nodded before heading over to the blonde and Gabby headed to the back, opening the back door before closing it and sliding down, her breathing became heavy, as more graphic memories of that night bombarded her senses.

Two days after almost all of SAMCRO was picked up, Opie is busy dealing with being the only member at the lot. Seeing his mom pull up onto the lot Opie comes out of the garage, seeing his kids, he asks, "Why aren't they at school?" his arms crossed in front of him.

"Grading day. … You get my message?"

"It's been crazy here with everybody gone."

"Gonna head up to the cabin, make sure Piney's not dead. Means you're actually gonna have to be a father today."

"I'll handle it." After only getting silence, Opie speaks again, "The old man's fine. You know how he gets."

"Yeah." Turning to Ellie and Kenny, she says, "You behave for your pop," Mary emphasizing it by pointing at the two.

"Okay." Ellie says as Mary hugs her bye.

"Love you both." Kissing Kenny on the nose.

Kenny answers with, "Love you too, grandma."

As Mary drives away, both Ellie and Kenny stare at their dad, who they hadn't seen in a while since he spent most all his time at TM, Opie just looks down at his feet avoiding there gaze.

Noticing their backpacks, Opie questions, "You got homework?"

Ellie answers for both her and Kenny, "no."

"Well, where's your sister?"

"School." Grading day was only for the elementary school.

Nodding at the answer, "well go sit in the office." Not waiting for an answer he heads back to the engine he was working on.

Gemma comes into her office, thirty minutes later, to find Ellie and Kenny in her office, she asks, "Where's grandma?"

Ellie looks up from the magazine she was looking through on the couch, "Grandma went to go find grandpa." With that Gemma looks at Kenny who is sitting in a chair next to her desk looking at a comic, before she goes out the second door of the office into the garage to find Opie shutting his cell.

Opie turns seeing Gemma he says, "That was Clay."

"On the cell?"

"He needs me to run an errand." Glancing at his kids, "It's gonna take a while."

"Okay. I'll have Neeta take Kenny and Ellie, and I'll just go grab the baby.

"Pick 'em up at Jax's?"

Gemma nods before asking, "Is there anything I can do?"

Already headed out the roll up doors of the garage, "Not right now."

Gemma turns and sees the kids looking at her; it breaks her heart the look, the look of longing. "So where's your sister?"

"School," Kenny answers quietly.

"Well then, lets head over to Jax's. How does that sound?" Both of them shrug their shoulder, saying 'okay', before picking up their backpacks to follow her to her car.

During the car ride she asks, "So how are you guys liking school?"

"Third grade is fine," Ellie says from the backseat.

"How's second Kenny?"

"Fine," he answers looking out the side window in the back.

After doing the errand for Clay, Opie heads to Cara-Cara to see Lyla, it was the first time seeing her in five days since she gave him her number. Seeing her by the clothing rack, he admires her as he heads over; Lyla turns seeing him come up, says, "I got your message. What do you need?"

"I saw the coke vials … when I was working on your car.

Getting defensive she asks, "And," crossing her arms underneath her boobs, her outfit practically a bra and thong.

"I need to ask a favor. Call your dealer; ask him to make a delivery. Half an ounce."

"That's a lot of blow. What's it for?"

"To help the club. … That's all I can tell you."

"Uh. Shit. Angus is an asshole. Every time he makes a drop, he won't leave till I blow him."

"So I guess you wouldn't be too upset if he … never came back."

Tilting her head, "Should I ask why?"

"Look, you don't know me. I'm sorry for coming up on you like this, but I'm up against it here. I need your help and I promise that it won't blow back on you."

"Okay." With that Opie leaves.

Opie comes back later that day, taking the coke from Angus, so that he can set up a tranny. The tranny was going to help the rest of SAMCRO in prison get protection.

Coming back again that night, when the job went south, he was in the Cara-Cara bathroom cleaning the blood, of Trammel, the cop who had been shot by the tranny, off his hands. Lyla comes in holding a black button up, holding it out to him she says, "Probably smells like pussy."

As he slips it on over his blood stained white t-shirt, he says "Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Yep. … Thanks for not asking questions."

Glancing to the side, Lyla speaks, "Well, I gotta get going, pick up my kid."

"Shit. Gotta pick up mine, too." He had forgotten that he was the parent today; usually Mary or Gabby, dealt with everything that he was beginning to forget that his kids had needs. Piney had stopped helping after he told Opie to get his shit together.

"I was going to take Piper to get something to eat. … Your kids can come. Pick them up at my place later."

"No, that's okay."

"Look, I don't know what happened Opie." Looking at his blood stained t-shirt, "But maybe this isn't the best time for you to be around your kids."

His voice resound and sad, "There's never a good time for me to be around my kids."

"I know the feeling." Opie looks thoughtful at Lyla's statement.

Lyla heads over to Jax's, once Opie relented saying 'yes' to Lyla picking them up. Knocking on the door, Tara opens it, "I'm here to pick up Opie's kids. I'm Lyla."

Tara crosses her arms leaning against the front door, she hated porn stars, and "I know who you are, where is Opie?"

"He's doing something for the club."

Without letting Lyla out of her sight, Tara says to Gemma who had just come from the kitchen, "Porn girl's here for Kenny and Ellie."

Gemma speaks from leaning against the wall he voice laced with disbelief, "You're kidding me."

Lyla looks down before speaking, "I got to pick up my kid at my mom's. Told Opie I'd take them all for something to eat."

Gemma's voice goes rough, "We already fed them."

"Okay. … I'm just trying to help Opie."

Tara speaks up, "We don't know you. We're not about to turn two kids over to some …"

Lyla finishes the statement, "Some hottie your boyfriend jerks off to?"

Tara's voice goes hard at that, "My guy's not into the underdeveloped tween thing."

Gemma then speaks, getting up and leaning towards Lyla, her hand bracing the doorframe, "Why don't you go pick up your own kid. We'll tell Opie there's been a change of plans." Tara moves out of the way as Gemma goes to shut the door in Lyla's face, "Come on."

Walking towards the kitchen where Ellie and Kenny are sitting, Tara calls back to Gemma, "Is he out of his goddamn mind?"

Heading to the kitchen both Gemma and Tara look at Ellie and Kenny who are sitting at the table with Abel. Gemma looks at Ellie before asking, "does Gabby have a cell?"

Ellie looks up, "Yeah."

"Do you have the phone number, sweetheart?"

"In my backpack, Gabby wrote it inside both mine and Kenny's bags."

"Go get your backpack, then."

Ellie walks off to the living room, as Tara looks at Gemma, saying, "smart girl."

"Has to be, apparently Opie's not thinking."

Ellie walks in then, holding her pink backpack, setting it on the table she unzips it, on the inside backing in sharpie read, 'Gabby: # # # - # # # - # # # #'. Gemma pulls out her phone calling it, by the second ring Gabby answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, darlin. It's Gemma, Ellie and Kenny are at Jax's house, you need to pick them up."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten. Bye Aunt Gemma."

"Bye darlin," closing the cell she turns to Ellie and Kenny, "Gabby should be here soon, why don't you guys get ready."

Once Kenny and Ellie head back to the living room to pick up their stuff, Tara whispers, "Why do I got a feeling that Gabby is being more a parent than Opie."

"Cause she is." Gemma hadn't seen Gabby in a couple weeks, but Opie's truck, which Gabby now used, was typically seen at the diner, whenever Gemma went to town. She knew Opie wasn't staying at home, leaving Mary and Gabby to pick up the slack, and Gemma remembered Mary from when Jax and Opie were younger, she wasn't always the best parent, so Gemma believes that Gabby is the one carrying the brunt of the work. She also knows that Opie could continue doing crap like today and get away with it because Gabby wouldn't rat him out or complain, figuring since she was the oldest kid it was her job to take care of her siblings. Gemma thought it needed to stop, Opie needed to be a parent Gabby shouldn't be a parent at sixteen to two kids that weren't her own, while the father chose to hide himself in the club, that had killed his wife and his daughter had been raped because of, even if he didn't know that, Gemma loved the club but she still believed Opie needed to be a dad first.

Ten minutes later, Gabby is knocking on the door. "Hey Tara."

"Hey Gabby," Tara opens the door wider allowing Gabby to come in before shutting the door.

Walking further into the house Gabby could see both her little siblings sitting on the leather couch, "Hey." Looking at Gemma who was leaning against the wall from the kitchen, "Hey Aunt Gemma."

"Hey darlin."

"Sorry, if I had known they were here I would of picked them up after my shift ended at eight."

"Don't worry about it," Tara said.

Gemma nodded into the kitchen when Gabby looked her way, before walking in there herself. Once they were in the kitchen Gemma started, "Opie tried to get a Cara-Cara girl, to try to come pick up Ellie and Kenny. You need to get him out of this shit."

Gabby looked up at Gemma, confusion written all over her face, "What's a Cara-Cara girl?"

Gemma, sighed, "It's a porn star."

Gabby's face darkened at that, "A porn star, really?" At Gemma's nod, Gabby rubbed her hand against her face, looking up with pleading eyes, she asked, "can you watch them for like a half hour I just … I … need a moment, please."

"Sure sweetie," cupping her hand on the teens face for a moment before pulling her in for a hug. Once Gemma released, Gabby left without a word, but not even a minute later they could hear tires squealing outside.

When Gemma walked into the living room she was met with Ellie, Kenny, and Tara staring at her, looking at the door she answered, "She just forgot something, didn't want you guys to have to go with her, I'm going to head to TM real quick to do some paperwork, she should be back within a half hour."

Tara followed her out to the car, after handing Kenny the remote to the TV, "What's the real reason Gemma."

Turning around Gemma spoke, "told her about Lyla."

"Shit. Really, why?"

"She needs to know what's happening."

"Shouldn't that be Opie's choice to tell his daughter?"

"Not with the way he's been going."

"Do you think she's okay, I haven't seen her in three weeks and she looks worse?" Tara had noticed the circles under her eyes, the fact that the sweater seemed to hang off her.

"I don't know, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Do you really believe that?" Tara remembered when Gabby was only four she had come up to Donna and her after playing outside, Donna had periodically checked on her, she had came in with her jeans ripped at the knees her hands and part of her face had scrapes all over it with a little blood trickling down. Donna had freaked out at the sight, and while she was cleaning cuts had asked her daughter if she was alright, her answer had been, 'Can I some water, please. I want to play more, outside.'

Gemma shook her head as she answered, looking out to the street, "Nope."

Twenty minutes after Gabby had left, Opie shows up.

Opie tells Ellie and Kenny as he stands in the kitchen dining area, "Okay. You guys, let's go. Thank Tara."

Kenny says as he passes her, "Thank you, Tara."

"You're welcome."

As Tara hands her backpack Ellie says, "Thank you, Tara."

"You're welcome."

As he follows Ellie and Kenny towards the door, "Kids, wait in the car."

Once they open the front door to the house he turns to Tara his arms folded across his chest, Tara already voicing her opinion, "They're good kids."

Cutting to the chase Opie speaks, "Look, I'm sorry about the Lyla thing. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't trust her."

"Guess we made a judgment call. Maybe you weren't thinking clearly."

"That sounds like a judgment call."

"She's a porn star."

His voice exasperated, "She's a single mom. She's just trying to make it work like the rest of us. … How's Jax doing with it?"

"He's figuring it out."

"Good he has you to help him."

"You'll find someone, Ope. Time is right, … it'll happen." 'Doesn't need to be with a porn star,' Tara thought.

"I went by my place. All of Mary's shit is gone. She split."

"I'm sorry."

"She couldn't be a mom 20 years ago. Can't do it now."

"We'll help with the kids. You're not alone, Ope."

"Yeah, I am. Good night." With that Opie left. Tara just shook her head she wanted to yell at him tell him that he wasn't the only one hurting, that Gabby had witnessed her mother's murder and then just over a month later was raped, and now pregnant yet she seemed to still handle being a parent even when she didn't have to be, for eight more months.

After he left Tara called Gemma, "Hey Gemma, Ope just picked up the kids, so you can call Gabby tell her she doesn't need to come back here."

"That's good, I was about to call, Oswald posted bail, the boys are coming home. Also don't worry about Gabby, I think I figured out, just what Opie needs to kick start him." Gemma was looking out of her office at the SAMCRO boxing ring inside was a sleeping Gabby.

"I think Mary already did that, Opie just told me she split."

"Well that's a good start, we'll see how that goes."

That night around 10, a black van pulls up; both Tara and Gemma were waiting in her office at TM with a sleeping Abel in his stroller. As the men came out each of them were silent no one talking as they went separate ways, Jax towards the garage, the rest towards the dorms, it was a weird sight since usually everyone would be hooting and hollering. Both Tara and Gemma stood in the middle of the parking lot watching this happen, both with identical faces of disappointment and confusion. Looking over at the ring they had yet to move Gabby, but they had taken a blanket and put it on her, they had hoped when the guys got there one of them would be able to put her in an empty dorm. Having called Opie earlier telling him that Gabby was going to stay with them, since she obviously wasn't in any condition to drive, and neither Gemma nor Tara really wanted to wake the sleeping teen, because they had seen the tired look in her eyes and the dark circles surrounding them earlier.

Gemma went to find her husband, as Tara went to the garage to find Jax. Going inside she saw Tig and Happy drinking at the bar, since all the men had been inside the last three days the lack of crow eaters was apparent. Gemma spoke in her no nonsense tone, "One you get Gabby off the boxing ring, put her in an empty dorm, preferably one that doesn't smell of pussy," without waiting for a reply she walked off towards the dorms to find Clay, her heels clicking against the wood floor.

Happy turned to his other two brothers, his voice gruff as always, "Who's Gabby, is she a croweater." A smirk playing on his lips, thinking that a woman was all he needed tonight.

"No, she's Opie's daughter." Tig replied, wanting to make sure Happy knew she was off limits he added, "Ope's underage daughter." Slapping the bar, "lets go," before heading outside, Happy following along, walking out they saw an old green blanket with Gabby sleeping under it.

When Tig went to grab her, she mumbled out, "no ma stay," it was low enough that only Tig heard it, but it broke his heart all same adding onto the guilt he already had, since he was the one that had killed her mom. As Happy held the ropes up so that Tig could go through, Gabby started to move more trying to get out of the hold but not waking up.

Tig seeing her move, spoke up, "Hap I'm gonna hand her to you, when your on the ground, so I'm not jumping with her." After that Tig and Happy got her to one of the empty dorms, they headed back to the bar and started drinking at again.

Gabby woke with a start, breathing heavy as she looked around at the unfamiliar room, quickly got out of the bed, quietly walking towards the door before opening it slowly before seeing the familiar blue motorcycle of JT Tellers, letting her know that she was safely inside the clubhouse. Looking back into the room she notice the digital clock on the dresser blinked out '1.27', leaving the room quietly she headed towards the club kitchen, grabbing a mug for water. Looking out to the bar she saw Tig, his head on the counter with a shot glass and an empty bottle of liquor lying next to him. After cleaning the cup she had used and finding a piece of paper and pen, she wrote a note putting it next to Tig, before quietly slipping out the club door. Breathing in the fresh oxygen, she headed towards the truck before starting it up and reversing out, and heading home.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Gabby headed to TM, the next day, wanting to thank the person who had brought her inside the dorm room, instead of leaving her on the boxing ring. Pulling up, she headed over to TM, only a few of the guys were working and only Bobby was SAMCRO. "Hey guys," she spoke as she walked into the garage.

Bobby looked over from the car he was working on, "Hey girl, haven't seen you around, finally decided you wanted to see us?" his voice joking as he feigned being hurt.

"I've been busy, but I was here last night, I wanted to thank the person who put me in the clubhouse after I fell asleep on the ring."

"Well we got in late so it was either Jax, Happy, Tig, or Clay."

"Is any of them here?"

"Tig and Happy."

"Where?"

"Clubhouse."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby."

Gabby turned to leave, but stopped when Bobby spoke, "you ain't gonna give me a hug."

Holding out his arms, Gabby walked into them, her arms wrapping around him for a moment before they broke, "don't be a stranger."

"I wont bye."

Opening the door to the clubhouse, Tig was getting a blowjob from one of the crow eaters next to the bar. Gabby looked at him wide eyed before turning around quickly a blush already running up her neck, lucky for her she didn't see anything but the crow eaters head in his pants. Tig seeing Gabby turn, yelled out, "fuckin shit," before pushing the woman away and pulling up and zipping up his pants.

Gabby tensed at the cuss words; they reminded her of the man's voice who murdered her ma. But it was her Uncle Tig, she trusted him, he was family and family never hurt family. Looking at the wall, she asked, "Is it safe?"

"Yeah." Turning around, she saw Tig standing with the crow eater heading towards the back where all the dorms were, "what are you doing here?"

"I um … I came to thank the person who brought me into the clubhouse last night."

"No thanks, needed."

"Oh you did."

"And Happy."

"Well thanks, do you know where Happy is so I can thank him too."

Tig looked towards the dorm room, rubbing the back of his neck as he did, "he's in his dorm, but you can't go in there so I'll tell him for you." 'Happy wouldn't be happy with the kid interrupting his time with a crow eater, especially if I was the one who allowed her back there,' Tig thought.

"Okay, thanks again."

"Don't mention it, and don't tell Ope that you saw me and her," the last thing he needed was Opie becoming angry with him at his daughter witnessing something she shouldn't see.

"I won't, if you won't." smiling as she spoke, the blush still apparent on her cheeks.

"Good." Tig said returning the smile.

Two days later Opie wakes up, hearing the signs of a truck pulling out of the drive, getting up from sleeping on his bed, he had been sleeping there they last two nights since Mary left. Since he got home from his month long trip, usually if he spent the night at the house, he would sleep on the couch and be out before he believed anyone woke up. Well Gabby was awake he just didn't see her since she was always in the garage when he left. Glancing at the time '7.09', he headed towards the kitchen smelling cooked eggs and biscuits. Picking up the note that was laying next to the stove, he read, 'Hey Pop, foods on the stove is yours, I took Ellie and Kenny to school, I have work from 3.30-7.30 so I'll take them with me, if you want to pick them up you can. Love, Gabby.' Crinkling the paper into a ball he tossed it into the trash before grabbing a plate and getting the food.

Forty minutes later, Opie is walking into the clubhouse, to find Tig with his jeans unzipped slipping of his hips fondling himself, quickly turning his head he quips, "I shouldn't have to see that."

Tig starts pulling up his pants and zipping as, Bobby, who was sitting at the bar next to him with Happy, and Half-Sack, spoke, "Put in a new ball."

"I gather." Turning to Half-Sack who is fixing his pants, "Congrats."

"Thanks," Half-Sack replies, as the four patched members head towards the worn out couches.

Seeing Bobby's face, Opie asks, "What's up?"

"We need to take a look at this thing with Clay and Jax," Bobby answers.

Half-Sack who had come to sit with them, put in, "Heard they got into it at county."

"It was brutal, man," this was surprisingly from Happy who out of all the men liked violence the most.

Getting back to the point, Bobby speaks, "Shit's been brewing for months. … Since Donna."

"You think Donna's death's got something to do with their beef?" Opie asks.

"No. … Started way before," Tig inputs, already feeling bad about the death, especially since the added guilt of what Gabby had said a few nights before, he had already felt terrible just focusing on the fact Opie lost a wife but her muttering brought the kids into it.

Leaning on the leather chair, Half-Sack questions, "What do you think they're fighting about?"

"Jax pushing for change," Opie answered having talked to Jax about change before.

"That kind of beef is good for this club. It keeps us current. What's going on between them is much uglier. And if it keeps going, it going to hurt us … worse than Zobelle … and the ATF … We got to dig into them. We got to get to the truth," Bobby says.

"I can talk to Jax."

"You two been bumping heads."

"He'll tell me. He knows I want to help."

"All right." Bobby then turns to Tig, "Tigger, you should talk to Clay."

"Yeah, okay," Tig confirms.

"We've find out what's going on. Bring it to the table and we get past this shit. It's on us to fix this."

Just then Jax walks into the room, "Hey. What? …"

"Just downloading to the prospect," Bobby answers looking up to where Jax is standing next to him.

Happy looks over at Half-Sack, as he speaks, "And his new swollen nut." Everyone chuckles at that, while Half-Sack gives Jax a thumbs up.

Jax says, "Yeah. Welcome back, shithead." Looking at everyone now, "Chinese just called. They want a sit-down. I got to head up to Caracara. Where's Clay?" At everyone's shrugs, he heads back outside to go to Cara-Cara.

Opie follows him out, speaking as Jax get onto his bike, "Thanks for taking care of Gabby a couple nights ago."

"What you talking about Ope?" Jax asks confused, as he puts on his helmet.

"Gabby. She spent the night at your place."

"No she didn't."

"Then where the hell was she?" Opie muttered to himself.

"Don't know." Jax revs his bikes before heading out to Cara-Cara.

After dealing with the Chinese, with Clay, Tig, and Half-Sack, Opie gets called into Cara-Cara by Jax telling him Lyla need him. After dealing with Lyla, he heads back over to where Jax and Bobby are talking to Luann.

Jax speaks, "Let's go."

As they head towards the door leaving Luann in the spot she was talking to Jax and Bobby in, Bobby turns as he walks away, "See you later?" he asks Luann.

"Yeah," then yelling out raising her hand in the universal stop motion she calls out to Jax, "What time does Gemma want us for dinner?"

Jax turns back to Luann, walking closer to her, "Oh. Eight." After Luann nods and walks back to her girls. He turns around to his Bobby and Opie creating a small triangle shape, "Gemma's having a potluck. Wants us all there."

Bobby thinking about all the stuff that has been happening speaks, "Sounds like a good idea."

Jax looks at Opie waiting for him to respond, responding he says, "I ah, I got Gabby, Kenny and Ellie."

"Bring 'em."

Nodding over to Lyla, Opie asks, "Lyla? … She's been helping me out." Since that job with the tranny, Lyla would come over to help Opie out, whenever Gabby had a late shift. The two girls had yet to meet.

"You serious about it?"

"I don't know. … Kids like her."

Bobby jumps into the conversation, "You hitting it?"

Before Opie had even a chance to answer, Jax speaks, "Come on, Bobby."

"No. We're just hanging out."

Speaking as if its obvious that Opie needed to have sex with her, "Dude, she's a porn star."

"Your point?"

"My point is she's a porn star. You gotta hit it," emphasizing the beginning of his statement.

Jax questions, "What do you know about hooking up with porn stars?"

Shaking his head, Bobby stammers out, "Just what I heard. It could get… uh yeah you know, it can get, like I have been around, you know? I mean, it's like, it gets crazy sometimes, you know? You should bring her to dinner tonight, man." Jax and Opie smirked at that.

"Yeah, Gemma won't mind." Jax says tapping Opie in the arm as he heads out of Cara-Cara, "Come on."

Opie had called earlier that day, telling Gabby not to worry about picking up Ellie and Kenny and to be at Gemma's by eight, he also asked where she had spent the night three nights before, but he failed to inform her that Lyla would be the one picking them up. Driving up, just after Bobby, Jax, and Opie, came up their motorcycles. Hopping out of the truck the same time as a blonde haired woman was walking quickly out of the house.

Opie called out to the woman, "Lyla. Where you going?"

"Home." Waving her hand towards the house saying, "I am tired of taking abuse. That doctor's an arrogant bitch." Opie laughs. Lyla seeing Jax taking of his helmet, she moves around Opie's body, "Sorry."

Sarcastically Opie says, "Thanks, brother." Jax gives a gesture of 'sorry but what could I have done' as he and Bobby head towards the house.

Gabby who is walking up to Opie and Lyla waves 'hello' to Jax and Bobby as they head towards the house. Opie turns to her after seeing both of his brothers' wave, "Gabby."

"Hey Pop," turning to the woman, she says, "Hi."

Walking up to the door, Jax speaks to no one, "Jesus Christ, here we go. Dinner with mom." Bobby laughs from behind him.

Gabby was standing next to Ellie and Kenny asking them about their day, while Opie and Lyla talked behind them. Jax and Tara were talking in the kitchen, when Gemma called out holding a plate of food, "Come on, everybody. Come on, let's sit down."

As everyone went to sit, Gabby came up next to Gemma and Neeta, Abel's nanny, to help them move the food over to the table. Ellie and Kenny sat down at the table, Lyla going to sit next to Ellie so that Opie sat next to her. Clay comes in followed by Tig, Happy, and Half-Sack trailing after him. Clay loudly asks Jax, "Where the hell were you?" coming to stand in front of him, as everyone else stops watching the confrontation.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got two guys laying in hospital beds and the rest of you decide not to answer your goddamn phones!"

Bobby coming to the defense of Jax, "We were neck-deep in our own pile of shit."

Tig who was standing next to Bobby, turns to him saying, "Well we almost got killed trying to take back our guns, man."

Bobby replies harshly, "Club business. Not here, asshole." With that Tig pushed Bobby hard.

When Bobby went to push back, Opie tried pulling him back, "Hey. Come on! I mean it." As both Tig and Bobby continued to try to get at each other, Happy and Half-Sack pulled back Tig as Opie stood in the middle of Bobby and Tig.

Looking at Clay, Opie spoke, "Hey, they were helping me, Clay."

Jax spoke spitefully, "We had some payback to deliver at Caracara."

Tig looked up to Opie, "Hopefully, it went a little bit better than the Trammel task.

"Blow me, shithead," was Opie's comeback.

Hale who had heard the last two men speak, knocked on the open doorframe, "Excuse me." At his voice all the guys stopped talking and looked at the deputy who was walking towards them through the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt. I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off county 18. Beaten to death. There's no other details right now. … I'm sorry."

Everyone looking down at that, before hearing what Clay said next, once Hale left, Clay asked Jax, his voice quieter now, "Did you cause this?"

Looking annoyed Jax asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Payback … at Cara-Cara."

Opie speaks up, "This is on me, Clay."

"And me, too," Bobby says.

Tig then asks, "What did you idiots do?"

"I'm not talking to you, asshole," Bobby says from where he is leaning against a chair. At the comment Tig tried to get at Bobby, but since Opie was in the middle Tig ended up trying to go through Opie with Happy and Half-Sack trying to pull Tig back.

As the rest of the men are trying to break up the fight, Clay speaks to Jax, "You see what you're doing to this club?" He then yelled the question again, "Do you see what you're doing to this club?!" During that time Gemma is looking around trying to figure a way for the fighting to end.

Jax yells back, "I was risking my ass for this club."

"Bullshit."

Speaking through clenched teeth, "You're as blind as you are crippled."

"No. The blind guy's in jail with no wife 'cause you just got her killed!" his voice growing louder as he says the statement.

Jax who was walking away during that statement turns back pushing Clay into Half-Sack and Tig, yelled, "I'm not the one murdering women!" At that Gemma grabs a dish off the table, then dropping it back down effectively smashing it, and startling everyone into looking at her.

The crash making Tara, who wasn't paying attention to what Gemma was doing but standing beside her jump turning around. Everyone stood around at that watching Gemma closely, who looked like she was about to break down. Gabby who had moved, during the fight, from where she was going to sit across from her siblings, to Ellie and Kenny having one of her hands on each of her siblings' shoulders, silently letting them know it was okay. Lyla was standing next to Gabby holding onto the chair she was going to sit in before Clay had come in.

Turning to Lyla, she speaks quietly, "Hey can you take them outside," at Lyla's nod, Gabby bends down to Ellie and Kenny's faces she whispers, "go with Lyla, please, I'll be out there in a sec."

Ellie and Kenny shuffle their chairs out, breaking everyone's concentration of Gemma to them, watching as Ellie and Kenny walk towards to the kitchen door, Lyla following. Opie seeing his kids heading out asks, "hey, where you going?"

Both Ellie and Kenny turn at that, Gabby gestures to the door, "its okay, go." Once they start leaving again, she then turns to Opie and the rest of the men who are beside him, on the opposite side of the table from her, "I'm taking them home," before turning her head back to watch her siblings leave.

Opie starts going around the table, walking over to her, as she stands at the corner of the table, "what do you mean?" when Gabby continues to look at the door watching her siblings and Lyla leave, "Hey." At no response, Opie takes his hand putting two of his fingers under her chin turning it up towards him, asking again his voice harder, "what do you mean?"

"I'm taking them home," her tone annoyed.

"Watch it. Why are you taking them home?"

Gabby whose chin is still in Opie's grasp, looks him in the eyes, "Really, pop you really have to ask."

Opie's eyes narrow, "Gabrielle."

Gabby's eyes widen at the use of her full first name, stuttering out, "well you know, the conversation it not right for Ellie and Kenny to hear about, the murders, calling each other murderers."

The men in the room look down at that, as Opie releases his grip; moving his arms to his chest, "go." The members knew that club business wasn't to be discussed openly especially when kids were present.

With that Gabby looks at everyone, she had forgotten that they were in the room, saying "bye," before walking quickly out the door. Saying bye to Lyla, she takes the kids home.

The next day, leaning against the frame of Lyla's dressing area at Cara-Cara Lyla was finishing off her makeup, as Opie spoke, "You know this thing with Luann, maybe you should take a few days off."

"We're all logging extra time on the sex-cams, trying to help Jax."

"I'm just saying … if you wanna take some downtime, I'll help you out."

"I'm not looking to be taken care of, Ope. This is what I do."

"I know … Better be getting back," with that Opie turned to leave.

Turning quickly in her chair Lyla called out, "Ope." When Opie came back leaning on the wall just outside the room his head down, she asked, "Will I see you later?"

"It's gonna be a pretty late one. Bobby's sister is watching the kids till Gabby gets home."

Getting off the chair she leans on the doorframe, "I don't mind watching them, I'll bring Piper by, rent a movie or something." She could also finally talk to Gabby, since meeting her for the first time yesterday, Lyla was happy that Gabby hadn't made any remarks about Lyla's job like Tara or Gemma or treated her any different, she had actually trusted her to take the kids outside.

"That's okay. Can't keep doing this to you."

"I like going to your place … feels like a home."

"Ok." Kissing her forehead he says, "See you in the morning."

Lyla places her hands on the sides of head, slowly pulling him into a kiss, after kissing a couple times she asks, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah." Before he walked off towards the Cara-Cara office, where Chucky was typing at a calculator, "Hey, keep an eye on Lyla. Anything happens give us a call."

"I accept that."

The next day, Sunday, so Gabby didn't work surprisingly till three that afternoon. She had given up her bed to Piper, so that he would have somewhere to sleep, as she and Lyla had slept on the couch; Lyla not wanting to take Opie's room and Gabby never offering it. Gabby had slept for three hours before waking up breathing hard and going out to the garage, not seeing that she had woken Lyla up.

Sipping a cup of coffee after she woke up, Lyla looked out to the garage, worried about the teen, as Ellie came in, "Hey kiddo."

"Morning Lyla."

Leaning on the counter, "it's Sunday, what do you guys normally have for breakfast?"

Ellie looked up to the other blonde, "usually whatever Gabby makes."

"Well what do you want?"

"Pancakes."

Squatting down to Ellie's level, she tucks a stray piece of hair out of the girls face, smiling, "okay, how about we round up the boys and take them out, does that sound good?"

"Sure."

"But first lets get your sister."

Lyla had chosen to take all of them to a restaurant in town; she had called Opie and told him to meet them there if he wanted, trying to make the day special. Part way through the meal Opie came in through the patio gate, coming up to the table, Lyla looked up seeing him, "Morning," she greeted getting up. Opie pulled her into a kiss, both Ellie and Gabby's jaw dropped at that, while both Piper and Kenny looked at each other, before looking up at their parents.

"So you guys, um?" Gabby asked, getting over her shock.

Lyla and Opie looked at each other, neither knowing what to say it was only their second kiss in so many days.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. If you have any ideas for season 3, let me know if I like it or think it would make the story better I'll put it in to my storyline that I started.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The phone in the office rung, picking it up Gemma answers, "Teller-Morrow."

The voice of an old woman filtered in through the telephone, "Hi, this is Principal Jameson, from Charming High School, were looking for a Gemma Morrow?"

"This is she," her brain thinking wildly what could be wrong.

"Well, we tried calling a Harry Winston but he seems to be not answering, we need you to pick up Gabrielle Toretto."

"I'll be right there," she hung up quickly foregoing the 'bye' grabbing her keys, she walked out of the office quickly heading to her car.

Walking into the high school, Gemma easily found her way to the principal's office, having been there multiple times when Jax was in school, walking into the sitting area she saw Gabby sitting in a chair, she was leaning forward her face hidden from view. Going to the secretary, Gemma spoke, "I'm here to pick up Gabby."

The secretary, a younger lady with bright blue eyes and golden hair looked up at Gemma, "the principal would like to speak to you first."

Gemma gave an exasperated look, "why would she want to do that."

"It's standard procedure when a student's being suspended from school." Gemma's face quickly cut to Gabby, who had been watching the interaction, since her name had been spoken.

The principal walked out, ushering Gemma inside her office then, Gemma looked at Gabby, "wait here and don't move," her tone clipped and as her lips formed a line. When Gemma came out ten minutes later, she pointed to the door to leave, "Gabrielle let's go."

"Aunt Gemma," Gabby started.

"No, don't talk." With that the two women left the office, getting to the parking lot, Gemma spoke once again, "take your truck to TM," seeing Gabby about to talk, she hushed her by saying, "No. Just go." Gemma was already irritated before the call into the principal's office, because Jax had decided to go Nomad and she wanted him to stay with the club.

Clay and Opie were sitting in an Indian Reservation, as both Tig and Half-Sack were tripping on mushrooms, and they were waiting on the unmarked bullets. Sipping on a beer, Clay speaks, "Remind me of your old man when you go all quiet like that."

Breaking out of his thoughts Opie replies, "Jax wants me to vote to let him go." Jax wants to go Nomad after Cara-Cara burned down the day before, believing it to be Clay's work.

"Psst. Yeah. Sure likes to give advice. Won't take any, though."

"Reminds me of his old man."

"John was stubborn."

"I meant you."

"Tough goddamn gig, … father," he had only been a stepfather to Jax, the last sixteen years, but either way he knew that the job of father was not easy.

"I got so spun out … after Donna died. … No idea how to comfort my kids."

"You're a good man, Ope. … Kids. They pick up on that shit. And they forgive."

"I hope so." He truly hoped they forgave because he left them hanging when they needed him most.

"Just go home, brother. I'll, uh, I'll wait for Laroy," Clay says taking another sip of his beer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at the clubhouse."

Getting up quickly, "All right."

Heading straight home, Opie sat on his bed unlacing his boots and throwing them towards the old rocking chair, before Lyla came out of the bathroom surprised she said, "Hi."

Glancing at her, "Hey," as he took of his cut throwing it onto the chair.

Coming up to the bed, "Thought it was a late one for you."

"I got to get back pretty soon."

"I was gonna go pick up the kids." Sitting down on the bed, she looked at him after a moment they leaned in and kissed. Opie pulled away, standing up as Lyla said, "If you're not ready, it's okay."

Pulling her up he answered, "it's the bed," before kissing her again, and pulling her shirt off. After she took off her shorts and pulled off Opie's beanie he lifted her up before going down to the ground, never breaking the kiss.

Clay had already come back to TM before Opie even got there, when Opie did show up he had headed straight into the clubhouse where his brothers were drinking or playing pool. Gemma having seen Opie walk to towards the clubhouse through her office window, looking back towards Gabby who was sitting on the couch, Gemma having told her 'to park it' there three hours ago, "lets go, your father is here." Sighing Gabby got up and followed Gemma to the club. Opening the metal door of the club, Gemma's eyes landed on Opie's face where he was sitting at the bar next to Bobby, her voice clipped she called out to him "Opie."

Opie looked up to his name, seeing his daughter trying to hide behind Gemma, he asked, "Yeah? Gabby what are you doing here?"

Gemma grabbed Gabby's arm pulling her towards Opie, "She has something to tell you." When Gabby didn't respond, Gemma nudged her forward, "now."

Gabby looked at Gemma's serious face, then at Opie's confused one, nervous about how Opie would react especially in front of his brothers, she spoke the first thing that came to mind, which in retrospect was stupid, "Why you smell like sex?" That statement made Bobby laugh from behind Opie.

Opie's confused face, turned to disbelief, "how do you even know what sex smells like Gabrielle."

Raising her eyebrow, "The whole clubhouse reeks of it and weed."

"Good point," Opie then looks towards Gemma, who pointed back towards Gabby, "why are you here?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, her head down so that she couldn't see his reaction, "I got suspended."

Opie cupped her chin at that lifting it up, "how?"

"I … I kinda of got a couple detentions…"

"When, how?" his voice going hard, his brown eyes glaring into her brown ones, as he asked.

"The last couple months."

"Don't parents have to sign those? Cause I don't remember seeing one," last time he checked a parent had to sign detention slips, at least it was how it was for him in high school.

Since he still had her chin in his hands she looked to the side with her eyes, mumbling, "I forged it."

"Hey. Eyes up here," jerking her chin up, "what did you say?"

"I … I forged your signature." Gemma having not known that whistled low at that. Opie let go of her chin, rubbing his hand on his face.

Exasperated, Opie asked, "What did you get in trouble for?"

"I kept falling asleep in my classes, … and I might of got into a couple fight," saying the last part in a low mumble. Opie chuckled for a moment, not because it was funny but stupid before seeing her mumble out a second part.

"What did you say?"

"I kept falling asleep in class," feigning ignorance.

"You know what I meant the second part."

Mumbling again as she spoke, "I got into a couple fights."

"Louder, or do you want a taste of what you'll get if you don't." By the way she stepped back and her hands involuntarily covering her butt, he knew she understood what she would get. The last time he had to that was right before he had gone to Chino, he didn't like doing it but he knew it was necessary and he knew she didn't like it but it was effective. When they had first become a family and Gabby had needed discipline, Donna had told him it was alright to do it if he believed Gabby needed it, considering both her and Dom disciplined Gabby that way when the situation called for a spanking.

She spoke up at that, she definitely didn't want a taste, "I got in a couple fights."

"How many detentions did you get to get to get the suspension?"

"Seven." She may have also skipped out on all of the detentions; so that she wouldn't miss work of course she wasn't going to mention that if he didn't ask.

"You forged my name for all of them."

"Yeah," looking at the ground not wanting to see the anger in Opie eyes.

Looking at Gemma now he asks, "how long is she suspended for?"

Gemma looked at Opie, "three days, she can go back on Friday." Feeling like a rat but also knew that it was going to be better for Gabby in the long run, "Gabby."

Gabby turned to Gemma, "Yes, Aunt Gemma."

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?" Opie spoke his voice conveying his mood.

Gemma seeing Gabby's glare, looked at her with her own, "Gabby tell him."

"I told him everything."

Gemma shook her head, while Opie twirled Gabby towards him bending down to her eye level his hand never releasing her arm, "You have to the count of three, Gabrielle, to tell me or you and me can go to a dorm room. One." Gabby looked around trying to figure out what Gemma knew because she definitely didn't want to out herself on the wrong thing. "Two. … Thr…"

"I skipped all the detentions," Gabby spoke quickly cutting of Opie.

Opie looked at Gemma to make sure that was what she was talking about, seeing her nod he looked back a Gabby, releasing her arm he stood his arms going across his chest,

Opie then looked at Gabby his tone serious, "Okay then till your suspension is lifted, you are going to come here everyday with me and sit in Gemma's office doing whatever she wants you to do, you will also be grounded for the next three weeks, that means no friends, no television, no laptop except for school, no going into the garage, and you can give me your cellphone cause you wont be needing it," holding out his hand, she pulled it out of her hoodie and handed it Opie. "You will go to school, and then come here where you will sit at the bar or in Gemma's office and do your homework, when I'm done for the day, we will go home where you will eat, finish any homework you need to and go to bed."

Gabby just stared at him a moment, it was surreal the fact that she was being punished, since Opie hadn't acted like a parent since her ma died, "What about the diner?"

"You'll tell them you can't come in for the next three weeks."

Her voice going high, "But I can't do that. They're counting on me to be there, I could loose my job." Also the fact that it got her tired enough that she could actually sleep for the three hours she got before the nightmares of everything became too much.

"Then you shouldn't of gotten detention." His voice clear and serious as he looked her in the eye.

Glaring at Opie, "That's stupid."

Turning her sideways landing seven sharp smacks to her butt, seeing her attitude change, he then pulled her into a hug, kissing her head, "That's a reminder if you give me that attitude anymore or keep getting in trouble at school you'll feel a lot more of them, just be happy I'm not your grandpa he would of given a whole lot more than that then grounded you. Now go home, and to your room."

Halfway to the door, she looked back "Love you, pop."

"Love you too, kid." With that Gabby quickly ran out.

Opie sunk into the bar stool, rubbing his hands on his face. Gemma looked at Opie after the door closed, her voice sincere as she spoke patting his shoulder, "Good job." She then left heading back to her office. Bobby pushed the bottle beer towards Opie.

When Opie got home that night after the meeting that resulted in Jax going Nomad, Gabby was already in her room, asleep. Sitting down on the couch he pulled Lyla up, and then sat next to her pulling her in as she snuggled into him, as they watched the movie the kids had picked out.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The next morning, Lyla took the kids to school as Gabby hopped on the back of Opie's bike. When they got to TM, Opie had headed towards the clubhouse with Gabby in tow, when they walked in everyone was already there except for Jax and Clay.

Coming inside, Piney noticed Gabby first as he was closest to the end of the bar, "What' she doing here?"

Opie turned to Gabby, nodding his head towards Piney, Gabby took that as a signal to answer the question herself, taking a deep breathe before she spoke, "I'm suspended for three days."

Piney looked like any parental authority would look, his grumpy nature heightened, looking at his son, he asks, "you deal with her?"

Gabby's head went down at that, while others in the bar noticed the drama unfolding, Opie answered his father, "Yeah pop, I dealt with her." Piney nodded his head in approval.

Juice walked up to Gabby then, his goofy smile in place, "so what you do, kid?"

"I got a couple detentions," she said with a shrug, hoping they wouldn't ask more questions.

Opie's eyebrows rose at that, "you call seven detentions a couple?"

Tig whistled at that, while Chibs asked, "so how did you get them?"

"Fell asleep in class a couple times …" the guys cut her off by laughing, well except Opie and Bobby, they knew the second reason, and Piney, but that was because he was still pissed. "… I also got into a couple fights."

Tig then asked, "You win?"

"Depends on you idea of winning, I came out with the least bruises." Tig smiled at that, and Happy even had a smirk on his face. Opie rolled his eyes at Tig's and Happy's reactions.

A minute later, Jax and Clay walked in, Clay called out, "Church." With that everyone headed inside the chapel, as Gabby was left standing at the bar alone.

Bobby who was sitting next to Jax, asked him, "Guessing this has to do with those patches being back on your cut."

Jax, his voice gravelly as he answered, "Yeah. … I'm not going Nomad."

"That's good news, Jackie boy," Chibs speaks, he hadn't wanted Jax to leave but had voted 'yes' because it was what Jax wanted.

As everyone nodded at that, Jax spoke, "Just listen up."

Clay who was sitting sideways at the head of the table, glanced down at the table, his tone conveying sadness, "The night of Bobby's party. … Gemma never drove into no barricade. She was jumped … on 18. They, uh, took her to the utility house. Three of Zobelle's crew. And they gave her a message to deliver," now looked at everyone as he spoke, "Stop selling guns." Clay stopped his mouth quivering as he turned his head so that he didn't see his men's faces, after a moment of deafening silence, he spoke, "They raped her." Jax looked down, at the table already having known that as emotions bubbled up inside him about what happened to his mom.

Mumblings of "What," could be heard.

Chibs giving out a, "Oh, God."

Tig looked at Clay, "Jesus, Clay. I'm so sorry."

Clay swallowed his emotions before looking out to the table of men saying, "One of 'em was Weston."

Opie asked then, his voice firm and resolved, "What do we do?"

Chibs answered, his voice full of spite at Zobelle and his crew, "We get bloody and then we chop their goddamn heads off."

Bobby yelled out, "yes. Yes."

Tig slapped the table, "That's it, that is it."

Clay yelled out his tone commanding, "No!"

once he had everyone's attention, he looked at Jax, for him to continue, "We ain't ever seen an assault like this, … and as much as I would like to cut their hearts out, a show of force just puts us back in jail. We got to do what they've been doing you know, find a weakness, … unravel 'em."

Clay then speaks, "And until then, nobody reacts. You see Zobelle, you see Weston, you see any of the crew, you swallow the urge to kill them and then you walk on. Understood?

Everyone stayed quiet, till Bobby spoke, "We got to get our hands on some guns. Cupboard is bare."

"Chinese gun source is laying low since the immigration snafu It's going to be weeks before we see any of that shit," Clay says.

Jax looks out to the table his hands flat on the table, "We got to tap our personal stock.

Tig speaks his voice low, "All right."

"Everyone bring in what you got."

Clay slams his hand onto the table, getting up signaling that the meeting was over.

Everyone sits for a moment after Clay leaves, getting their thoughts together as they do. Gabby who watched, as Clay left without a word, from her spot on the couch she had heard the raised voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She then walks up then to the open church doors, seeing everyone with solemn faces, she doesn't say anything just watches them for a moment nobody had seen her walk up or lean against the door. Not wanting to disturb their peace, she heads towards the door of the clubhouse, so that she could sit on the picnic table.

The men look up when they hear the door close, having already heard it slam once when Clay left the clubhouse. The look towards the door but not seeing anyone, they look at each other confused, before Opie speaks, as if he just remembered, "probably Gabby."

Half-Sack having remembered taking her home from the hospital the day of Gemma's car crash, which apparently wasn't the case, "Wasn't Gabby with Gemma that night?"

All eyes turned to him, there eyes widening as the implication sunk in. Opie seemed to stop breathing as he answered, "yeah."

Juice trying to reason and make the horrible idea go away, "would she tell you if she was … raped?" Opie shook his head. "Why not?"

Jax answered for his friend, "She wouldn't rat, Gemma didn't want to say anything, so Gabby wouldn't rat on her."

At that Opie seemed to jump start, standing up quickly from his seat, turned yelling out "Gabby!" as he walked out of the room.

Yanking open the door to the clubhouse, he saw Gabby sitting on the picnic table bench her feet tapping on the floor as she sat there. "Gabby," Opie spoke this time a little quieter still holding the door.

Gabby looked up at her name, "Yeah, pop?"

"Come inside for a moment."

Her tone confused as she headed towards him, "Okay."

He didn't speak as he led them to the bar. The guys had stayed in the chapel, watched as they headed to the bar if they could see, or just listened in Piney and Half-Sacks case, they didn't want to interrupt the moment.

"Sit," Gabby sat on the stool as Opie leaned on the wood bar across from her. "You were with Gemma, the night she was in the car accident," Gabby nodded her face full of confusion of why he was asking. "It wasn't a car accident was it?"

"Why, why would you ask that," her voice full of emotion, as she remembered the night, the reason why she was almost two months pregnant, she had an appointment with Tara next week but she was going to have to cancel it because she didn't have a valid reason to go to the hospital, while being grounded.

Opie looked at Gabby, emotions were splayed across her face, as he told her, "Clay told us, that Gemma was raped that night. …" seeing that Gabby wasn't going to speak, "were you there?"

All her emotions channeled into betrayal, Gemma had told, or Tara, or Unser, they were the only valid people that would tell, Josh wouldn't because she never told him about Gemma and it wasn't common knowledge that Gemma was in a car accident, only a select few knew and most were SAMCRO and if he had he would of told Opie not Clay, and this discussion would of been very different had Josh been the one to say anything, he was the only person she told. "Why are you asking?"

Wanting to get the conversation over with, Opie says his voice firm, "yes or no."

Gabby looked away, sadly it was in the direction of everyone around the table, shaking her head as emotions filled up in side, she jumped down from the stool and ran to the direction of the dorms, her emotions getting the best of her, and she knew she wouldn't get past the door going in the direction of Opie and even if she did she had no transportation while everyone else had bikes.

Seeing Gabby run, Opie ran after her, Jax also seeing it bolted out of his chair and ran. Jax had become a somewhat father figure to Gabby, when Opie was in prison. Gabby had just locked a dorm room that was open, when Opie finally got there. Pounding on the door, he tried to keep his voice neutral, "Gabby, open up."

Jax ran up then, "she in there?"

"Yeah, she locked the door." Opie then turned back to the door, knocking again, "Gabby, I just want to talk."

Gabby through the door mumbled out, "Yes."

Opie and Jax looked at each other trying to figure it out what she had said, "what you say?"

She mumbled out louder, "yes."

By now most of the men had now made there way to Jax and Opie. "Let me in so we can talk," Opie said his voice pleading a bit.

A click could be heard, before the door opened slightly, Gabby stood there hugging herself, "yes."

"What you mean, yes."

"Yes, I was there. Yes, I saw it happened."

Opie had opened the door a little wider so that he could see her completely, leaning on the doorframe, he asks, "were you?"

Gabby looked down, "yes."

All the men growled at that, Opie stepped closer to his daughter, "why didn't you say anything to me?"

Gabby looked at him, she was definitely not going to say that she didn't say anything because Gemma didn't want to tell, that Tara and Unser had gone along with Gemma wishes, that she kept her emotions about that night locked up because she didn't want to be a snitch. Her head still lowered, looking at the floor, "I just didn't," she wasn't going to lie to him, but also she wasn't going to tell the truth. After a moment of silence she looked up at Opie, giving him puppy dog eyes asks, "Can we leave it be please?"

Opie nods in consent, pulling her into a hug, her arms encircling him while her hands seemed to want to tear his cut by the way she was clenching onto it. After hugging for a couple of minutes, Opie left leaving her in the dorm room so she could be alone. The rest of the men had left once Opie had pulled her into a hug, knowing they wouldn't get any information out of her, not like they needed it anyway, they knew who did it and they were planning for war.

Once alone Gabby slid down at the end of the bed, placing her hands on her stomach. She didn't know what she was going to do with the baby, yet, but she knew one thing it would be her decision and hers alone. She had read online that fifty percent of pregnancies end in miscarriage, and that eighty percent happen in the first three months. Also if she was to get an abortion she would need Opie's consent, as a legal guardian, since she definitely cant ask her dad, since she didn't have his number, she shuttered at the thought of having to call him and let him know she was pregnant if she did. She would also need a court order, she also only had she had about four more months to decide before her third semester when it would become illegal. But she didn't know if she could go that route, she had a strong sense of loyalty to family, and this baby was her family, her true family and she only had so much of that left. The baby was innocent in all of this, including herself she was the victim, her ma was younger when she became pregnant and to think that if her parents had decided to terminate she wouldn't be there.

Thanks for reading. Only a couple chapters left of season 2, let me know if you want to see anything in season 3 (remember there is 14 months to play around with). Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Hour and a half later, Opie was outside fixing up JT Teller's bike. Gabby was in the clubhouse having gone in to use the restroom and grab a beer for Opie and a water bottle for herself. She had asked to help with the bike, when she finally came out of the dorm room a hour ago, but Opie had given a definite 'no', since she was grounded she couldn't do what she loved most which was mechanic work.

Tig who had just pulled up onto the lot came over, to Opie looking at the bike as he spoke "Looks sweet, Ope. Done a great job restoring that bad boy."

Without looking up from what he was doing he gave a noncommittal, "Yeah."

"Need a hand?"

"No, I'm all good."

"All right. …" Looking away from Opie he continued, "Awful thing. Gemma and Gabby."

"Yeah."

Looking back to see Opie's reaction, "You okay?"

Tapping the tool on the ground as he looked up at Tig, "I'm fine."

"Can I ask you a question, Opie?"

"What's that?"

"The night that Donna was killed, why was she driving the truck?" his voice full of question, he had wanted to ask that since he had killed Donna by accident almost three months ago.

"I was taking the kids home. Needed a backseat. Why are you asking me that?"

"She wasn't supposed to be in the truck, Ope," his tone sad and resigned to his fate.

Standing up Opie mulling the statement over in his head before yelling out, "You son of a bitch." Grabbing Tig by the cut he slamming him into the tow truck repeatedly punching him in the face as Tig just took it, when Tig fell over from the fourth punch, cuts on his face from Opie's rings, Opie pulled him up slamming him again into the truck before holding Tig by the hair his fist up ready to punch again, and yelled, "What did you do? What did you do?!"

As if he was just reading lines of a card, Tig answered with no emotion, "It was Stahl, Ope. She made you a rat. She's the one who killed Donna. Me and Clay, we didn't want to believe it."

"I came clean. Clay and I were good!"

"Found wiretaps in your truck and your phone. The Feds put money in your accounts. Stahl, she wanted to make us think that you had turned. It was supposed to be you in the truck, not Donna."

"Opie!" Jax who just pulled up to the garage yelled out seeing Opie about to punch Tig.

Tig pleaded, "I'm sorry, Ope. I'm so sorry.

Jax yelled out, "Clay!" as he ran over to Tig and Opie.

"Hey! What the hell happened?" Clay inquired as he ran over from the garage, a Bobby and Juice followed running when they saw the fight, Piney walked over a slower pace because of his breathing. Gabby who had just walked out the clubhouse door, runs towards them, after seeing everyone yelling and running, leaving the beer and water on the picnic table.

Opie looked at Jax before going off heading towards his bike, as Jax called out, "Opie. Opie. Opie!" Looking at Juice, he said, "Call Tara. She's at my house."

Standing next to Tig, Clay asked, "What the hell did you say to him? … Tell us!"

As blood gushed from his cheek and blood dripped from his nose, Tig answered, "I don't even know who I am anymore, man."

Exasperated Clay asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I had to tell him.

"Tell him what?" Clay asked irritated.

"That I killed Donna." Gabby hearing what Tig said, stopped dead in her tracks her hands shaking clenching and unclenching into fists, wanting to do what her dad had done to Linder when he had clipped her grandpa's charger in a stock race, yet knowing she wouldn't be able to get within ten feet of Tig especially with a wrench in hand. Piney just stared at Tig.

Bobby looked at Clay his voice clear but in a whisper, "Jesus Christ."

"It was Stahl's fault. Opie knows."

Jax looked at Tig anger seeping from his voice, "Opie knows what?"

"Stahl is the one who really killed Donna."

"Shit. He's going after Stahl. … Shit!" with that Jax ran off towards his bike.

The group watched him go, seeing Gabby there her face ashen, her body completely shaking, they didn't say anything hoping that she didn't hear but seeing her face they all knew she did. Tig stepped closer to her, his voice full of sorrow, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gabby ran at him, seeing that Bobby grabbed her around the waist as she passed him.

"Hey, calm down," he spoke trying to speak calmly as she continued to fight him trying to get at Tig, finally she stopped going completely still, once agian.

Her voice breaking, "Why, why would you kill my ma," yet tears didn't come she had yet to cry over her ma, holding it in trying to be a rock for her siblings and pop, all she had wanted to do was scream for they last couple of months, yet every time she feels that she could she remembers the moment her ma was killed and the fact that she couldn't scream out for fear that the gunman would hear her, the gunman ending up being the one she called Uncle Tig. The man that even though was a little crazy taught her how to throw a punch and the best places to hit someone so they would go down, the one that would sometimes sneak candy to her when she was little and hanging out in the garage for the day.

 _"Good, make a fist, now hit the bag," Tig said as he was kneeling on one knee. Gabby swung hitting the bag with all her might, shaking her hand out when she finished. "Okay, that's better now try again this time try an uppercut," as he said this he made a fist and punched the air in the motion of an uppercut, remaindering her what it was supposed to look like._

 _"Okay," with that Gabby got back into the stance, her Uncle Tig taught her, and tried punching the bag but ended up just scrapping her knuckles against it._

 _Kozik, who had been petting Tig's German Shepard, Missy, at the picnic tables, shouted out, "why don't you let her punch you instead."_

 _Tig looked over at Tacoma's Sgt. At Arms, his mouth growing into a smirk as he spoke, "why don't you?"_

 _Walking up to the ring, laying his arms on the lowest rope, "You wouldn't hurt me, now would you, sweetie."_

 _Gabby looked over at the blonde headed man, she had only met him a couple times but she knew that Tig was friends with him, "no."_

 _Kozik hopped up onto the ring then, Tig whispered something into Gabby's ear before stepping back a smile trying to pull at his mouth now. Kozik got on his knees so that he was level with Gabby before putting his arms up in a fighting stance. Tig spoke up then, "Okay, do exactly what I told you to do," laughing a bit after he said that._

 _Gabby got in her stance, her arms up, feet shoulder with apart with her feet staggered. Kozik nodded, and Gabby swung fast and hard in a combo, a right hook that Kozik blocked but he didn't see the left under hook fast enough. Tig bellied over in laughter at Kozik's face that had blood pooling at the side where he had bit his cheek, as Gabby shook out her hands. Through laughs, Tig congratulated Gabby on doing what he told her to do, when he had whispered in her ear._

Tig didn't say anything, Clay walked off trying to figure everything out. Piney shook his head at Tig and Clay, he had had his suspicions for the last couple months, looking at his granddaughter he saw so much of Donna in her at that moment, the holding in of emotion, the brown hair, the calm voice even in the face of everything, the small stature, that he couldn't handle it and walked off to his bike choosing to head towards Mary's before going home. Bobby still holding Gabby, let go slightly and started leading her to the clubhouse deciding to let her stay in one of the empty dorm room.

Opie had been tailing Stahl since she left the police station till she was finally alone in a parking lot at a marina, seeing her go and sit in her car leaving her door open, Opie grabbed his gun from beside him and stalked over to the car, pointing it at her, "Get out."

When she shifted in her seat towards him he took one hand of the gun grabbing her cell phone that was still next to her ear throwing it to the side, his eyes and gun never leaving her body.

Holding up her hands as she stepped out her eyes trained on the gun pointed at her chest, "Look, I'm not sure what this is about, Ope, but whatever it is, this is not the way to handle this."

His voice harsh, "Shut up."

Looking between his eyes and gun she asked, "You gonna kill me? …" Seeing he wasn't going to answer she lets her hands fall to the side hitting her car, "You found out something about Donna, didn't you?"

Opie pushed the gun closer this time aiming for her face, at each word he shoved it forward only to bring it back again yelling, "Don't you talk about her!"

She had quickly put her hand up at his gun being pointed at her face, "Okay. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to feel what I feel."

"I never thought that you or your family would get hurt, Opie. I underestimated Clay's capacity for vengeance."

"Don't you dare try and pass the blame."

"I'll take my share of the guilt, okay? It comes with the territory."

"Donna was a beautiful woman. She was a wonderful mother. She was an innocent in all of this. That's the woman you killed…" taking the gun out of Stahl's face he took out the clip putting it in her hand and getting in her face as he said, "The outlaw had mercy. You remember that the next time you try and twist the truth to kill one of us." Tucking the gun in his pants as he stalked away. Leaving a shaking agent behind, the clip having been empty the entire time.

Heading inside the clubhouse, Opie saw Gabby sitting at the bar playing with her water bottle, Half-Sack was putting away stock, neither talking. He walked past them heading to his dorm room pulling out his gun he lays it on the bed, then striping off his cut before heading to the bathroom washing his hands and face. Jax comes in a minute later as Opie finishes, "I've been looking for you."

Looking at Jax, who was staring at the gun, "I didn't kill her." Sitting the bed as Jax sits on a chair, asks, "The rift between you and Clay you knew about Donna the whole time."

"I couldn't tell you, man. Her getting killed was bad enough. Knowing this …"

"Yeah. What do I do, Jax? Clay? Tig? How the hell am I supposed to share a patch with them?"

"Burden lands on the club, Ope. We both know it. Clay is Clay because of us. We made him."

"Then, how do we unmake him?"

Shaking his head looking down Jax speaks, "Pft. I've been trying to figure that out. But the one thing I know for sure is I can't do this alone. I need you, bro."

Standing up Opie says, "I'm here, man." Jax stands up at that opening up his arms they hug, after breaking the hug, Opie sees Jax's face, asks, "what?"

"I got something I want you to read," referring to his father's book about how the Sons had lost their way.

Once Clay, Bobby, Juice, and Chibs had come back from their meeting with Jimmy O., Clay, Jax, Tig, and Opie had a sit down, Opie choosing to stay in the club to make it better. He also told them he didn't want people learning about the information that Tig killed Donna because it would help him or his family, he hadn't seen Gabby when he had rode off believing her still in the dark about the information.

Gabby watched as Bobby, Juice, and later Chibs walked into the meeting. Sighing she looked around the stripper pool was sitting proudly in the center of the area, bottles upon bottles of alcohol lined the sides of the bar, the old couch she was sitting on smelled of men and weed. Ten minutes later, she saw her grandpa walk in, seeing her, he gruffly spoke, "go to Gemma's office." She quickly got off the couch and walked towards the door, he watched her leave and once the door shut he pulled out his gun and yanked open the door.

He yelled out "You son of a bitch." Pulling the trigger at Clay multiple time as Clay ducked and Tig moved his body in front of Clay, as Opie tried grabbing for the gun. The bullets having implanting themselves into the wall behind Clay, where his head would have been if he hadn't ducked.

Jax screamed, "Piney!" rounding the table he yelled, "Get the gun off him." Chibs, Juice and Bobby pushed Piney onto the table making sure he didn't shoot again.

Piney yelling, "Get off of me! Get off of me!"

Jax saying from where he is standing next to Opie as they watch Piney be pushed down, "Get him into the chair." Looking at Clay he asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." Before trying to get at Piney, Jax stepping in between as Tig tried pulling Clay back, and Bobby and Chibs pushing Piney back in the chair.

Opie put his arms out making a barrier with his body, yelled out, "All right, all right, give me the room! … Give me the room!"

Walking into Gemma's office, she sees Gemma working on some of the books, looking up Gemma speaks first, "Hello, darlin."

"Hey, Aunt Gemma." After a moment of silence, Gabby asked, "So you told Uncle Clay about that night?" her voice portraying her feelings of betrayal but also trying to be some what nice about it considering she had seen Gemma tear people apart when they accused her of things and Gabby didn't want to be the one having Gemma's ire pointed at her.

Gemma looked up at her, "I didn't tell them about you sweetie, last night neither Clay or Jax asked anything about you in regards." She had completely forgotten that by spilling her secret she would also be spilling Gabby's by proxy.

Her voice becoming irritated, "Well they did today."

Gemma noticed the tone Gabby gave, she gave her own her eyes narrowing in Gabby's direction, "Well they needed to know, now they do." Gabby huffed at that, while Gemma stood a pissed off look in her eyes, pointing a finger the young girl's direction she spoke slowly, "Watch it."

Gabby rolled her eyes, of course Gemma would get mad, like it was her fault for keeping the secret, not being able to tell anyone for the last couple weeks. It wasn't her idea, she had no choose in the matter, Gemma had chosen to make the night be a 'car accident' not the sequential being hit over the head trying to rescue a chocking baby, then being tied up and gagged having to stare at a wall helpless to help while she head screams of pain coming from Gemma only to be carried over untied held to the floor and raped herself only because she was there and would be able to give Gemma more initiative to tell the club not to sell guns to other clubs. Taking a breath, she bit her lip before walking out, seeing that Tara and Lyla had just pulled up, Gemma just going back to her work.

After talking to his father, Opie comes out seeing Clay taking a shot of whiskey standing at the bar, "He's a crazy old man. … You got every right to make him go away. This was about protecting me. He was afraid I was gonna kill you." Clay looks at Opie then his face showing signs of surprise, "He didn't want for me to take that fall."

Clay states even though it sounds more like a question, "There's probably some truth to that fear."

"Yeah."

Turning to Opie, "And now?"

"And now I'm asking for you to give my old man a break. … He's dead without this club." Before walking away, towards the club meeting room, looking inside to Piney, "Go home, Pop."

As Piney leaves he speaks to Clay, "Let me know how you want to handle this."

Clay answers, "Hey, old man?" When Piney stopped turning his head back towards him, he continues, "Don't ever come into this clubhouse without your cut."

"It won't happen again."

After Piney had left, Lyla and Tara had pulled up practically at the same time seeing them Gabby went over to them, Tara sitting on top of the table, as Lyla leaned her back against sitting down on the bench. "Hey."

Lyla looked towards Gabby, "Hey, don't you usually have a shift right now?" The next-door neighbor was watching the kids, as she had to do some errands.

"My pop, didn't tell you?"

Lyla lifted her eyebrow at that, "No."

"I got suspended from school."

Tara looked over at Gabby who had sat next to Lyla on the opposite side, "how?"

"Missed a couple detentions."

Lyla, then asked, "how long?"

"I go back Friday so three days, but I'm grounded for three weeks which means no working just school, here, and then home."

"Why here?"

"So pop can make sure I don't do anything fun." Both Tara and Lyla snorted at that, it sounded so much like a teen response it was nice considering that it never seemed Gabby acted like anything but an adult.

Heading outside Clay, Jax, Opie, and Tig see, Tara, Lyla and Gabby sitting at the picnic tables waiting for them, as Clay walks by them heading towards Gemma's office he says to them, "Be good to 'em, girls. It's been a long day."

Still sitting on the table, Tara calls out, "She's in the office."

Tig follows Clay, as Opie kisses Lyla and Tara kisses the top of Jax's head as he sits next to her.

Gabby just waits resting her head on the table. After they finish kissing, Opie looks at his daughter, "Let's go home." Getting up and walking towards him and Lyla, Opie pulls her into a hug kissing the top of her head, before leading them towards Lyla's car and the truck.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. Only one chapter left of season 2, if you have any ideas for season 3 and the fourteen months that follow let me know. I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks again.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

A week later, Gabby grabs her bag off her bed looking over to Ellie who has her own across her shoulder, pulling her in, "lets do this."

"Why are we going to daddy's work?"

Gabby sighs, she knew they were going on lockdown cause she had done this a couple of times, Ellie and Kenny had been to one but they were small when it happened that they didn't remember, heck ma had kept them away as much as she could from TM in general, while Gabby had grown up with Opie and going with him as a kid to the garage, Ellie and Kenny never had that. Gabby knew that SAMCRO did illegal stuff by the off handed remarks and just being around the guys when they forgot she was there, but Ellie and Kenny never asked about it and club business wasn't talked about around them, the first time was at the last potluck and they really didn't understand what was happening.

The kids in their grades wouldn't judge them for having a father in the club yet that happened in middle school and a lot in high school. She'd been called a biker slut by girls at her school, while the guys thought she was going to be an easy lay and even when Josh was around they would try to get at her, though students obviously kept their mouths shut when one or more of the Sons were around. Trying to keep it light she said, "Well, we need to go so that we're supporting the club while they do some stuff, for us it'll be … you know like a giant sleep over."

"Is there going to be other kids?"

"Yeah, Uncle Bobby's kids are going to be there, and a couple other kids," she had just finished her statement when they walked into the living room where Kenny and Opie were waiting, with Lyla and Piper, who was just a little older than Kenny at seven and a half.

After putting the bags in the car, and Opie reassuring Lyla, Gabby went with Piney on his bike since the wagon was only a five-seater and with limited car space at TM they couldn't bring the truck.

The clubhouse was packed since other charters had come to help SAMCRO retaliate against the white supremacists. Sitting next to Lyla on the couch, as everyone talked around them, the chatter was cut when Tig whistled bringing the attention to him. Tig yells out, "Everybody! Listen up!"

 _She had finally gotten alone with Tig, the day after she learned about him being the one to kill her ma. He was sitting on a barstool in the clubhouse when she walked in from helping Gemma in the office. Grabbing a water, she leaned on the other side of the wood bar. She looked at him for a moment, before taking a shaky breath and finally asking the question that had plagued her mind since she learned it was Tig, "would you of still shot my ma, if I had been sitting up in the truck?"_

 _Tig looked at her, before letting his eyes fall to the beer he had been drinking, how was he supposed to answer that. He had thought Donna was Opie when he shot the windows out killing Donna in the process, would he had not if he saw another person in the cab of the truck. He would like to say no, but he wasn't sure and he definitely didn't want Gabby to feel guilty that she had a part to play in it, that if she had decided to sit up her mom wouldn't be dead right now, but he couldn't say that, he rather have Gabby hate him then have her full of guilt, especially if this question could only ever now be hypothetical. "I don't know," deciding to be truthful._

 _"Okay."_

A moment later, sanding on the stripper pole stand, Clay spoke clearing his throat, "Ok. I want to welcome you-all to the Club Reaper. I'm glad you made your reservations early 'cause, as you can see, we are booked to capacity. You're here because you're family. And because SAMCRO takes care of its own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us in unfriendly situations. Now, chances are, nothing's going to happen, but people have already been hurt on my watch, …" looking over at Gemma as he said the last part, then turning back to the crowd, "And that ain't ever going to happen again. Nobody gets in. Nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney." Piney lifted his rifle at that. "You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen. Under this roof, you'll all be safe. Want you to make yourself at home. I love all of you." Everyone clapped at that, the members of the club heading into the meeting place as women and children milled around.

That evening, Opie kissed each one of his kids on the head hugging them, he also hugged Piper, leaving Lyla for last bringing her in for a kiss on the lips, saying goodbye to them all, as he walked off to where all the rest of his brothers were getting on their bikes. Gabby put her arms around Kenny as, everyone outside watched their family members leave. Once the pulled away, Gemma brought both Tara and Lyla into half hugs kissing their cheeks as they watched their men leave an the gate close, saying "It'll be alright lets get them all inside." Waving her hand over to Bobby's kids, "come on kids," while Tara and Lyla and the rest of the mothers lead their kids inside.

Night fell and once the men came back everyone headed towards the dorm rooms. Opie, Lyla, and the kids were sharing one dorm, since space was limited. After waking up for about the sixth times in four hours after falling asleep, Gabby snuck out of the room. Heading towards the bar Gabby grabbed a glass from shelf and was about to grab a water, when gruff voice sounded behind her, "Better just be gettin water, or I'll get your da."

Gabby looked behind her, seeing Chibs, "Yeah, Uncle Chibs just water. No need to get my pop."

"That's good lassie, so why are you up?" coming to sit next to her on the bar.

"Nothing just couldn't sleep," she spoke with a shrug hadn't been able to since her ma's murder and now with the added knowledge of who killed her ma, she had been sleeping less and having more nightmares.

Chibs looked at the girl he considered a niece, she had been four when he first met her; she was only two year younger than his own daughter, Kerrianne.

 _Chibs, his prospect cut on his back, as he headed towards the garage. He had been a prospect for the last couple months now, summer having just ended. He saw Jax and Opie working on a cutlass, a little girl swinging her legs on top of the giant tool chest next to them._

 _She waved to him, a giant smile on her face, her hands having grease-covering parts of her palm and fingers._

 _"Hello there lassie, what's you name," Chibs asked as he walked up to the three._

 _"Gabrielle, but that's only when I'm in trouble, I like Gabby."_

 _Chibs chuckled, along with Opie and Jax who had looked over at them, "well my name's Chibs. So what are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm helping pop and Uncle Jax."_

 _Chib's turned to Opie, "I didn't know you were a da."_

 _Opie looked over, "Donna's kid," he didn't stay stepdaughter, he had said that once and Gabby had almost burst into tears thinking that he didn't love her, in her defense she had just watched Cinderella and she didn't want to be an evil stepsister._

 _"Oh." Looking back at the girl, he asked, "you know how to fix up cars, Gabby?"_

 _"Yeah, my daddy and grandpa taught me about the trans- transmission, over summer."_

 _By the end of the year, she had started calling him Uncle Chibs._

Leaning over the bar grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass from behind it, pouring himself a drink he asks, "so how have you been holding up?"

Gabby looked down at the bar, knowing that Chibs would be able to tell that she was lying if she looked him in the face, "I'm fine. How's your head?"

Chibs felt the stitches where the concrete had cracked his head open, "Good, the stitches came out yesterday."

Next day, Lyla had gone with Gemma and Tara to the police station to wait with the guys, who were waiting to hear from Unser about ATF and Weston. Before the girls left Lyla told Gabby to watch Ellie, Kenny, and Piper.

Neeta was holding baby Abel as she watched Gabby take out a deck of cards placing them on the bar to play solitaire, Gabby was keeping one eye on her siblings and Piper while they played with a few of the other Sons kids there age. Neeta remembered Gabby from the potluck over a week ago; she had never spent much time with anyone beside Gemma, Jax, Tara, or Clay that resided in the club till that night at the potluck. Coming to sit next to the girl, placing Abel on her lap, as she got comfortable on one of the stools, "Hello."

Gabby looked over at the voice, giving a smile as she saw them beside her, "Hi." Looking down she grabbed one of Abel's little hands holding it as she did a small shake, "Hey Abel." little Abel looking up at her gurgling, a baby smile playing on his face as she did.

After a moment of silence had passed Neeta asks, "So how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine. Watching Abel while Tara and Gemma are out."

"If you want to do something I could hold him."

Neeta, nodded her head, "I need to get him his bottle anyway, thanks," before handing over the baby, Gabby expertly holding him smiling down at him as he grabbed at her hair that was in a braid, as Neeta got up heading towards the mini kitchen to get formula and a bottle.

Later, Gabby watches from the hallway as the men come out of the meeting room, each carrying a rifle in hand, as they walk out to their bikes to have the final showdown taking Zobelle out, Jax having already killed Weston earlier that day at the tattoo parlor thanks to Freddie who got Weston to go to the bathroom by 'accidentally' cutting him with a needle as a favor to Opie, when Freddie had gotten the call he had told Josh to leave for the day leaving him with only his girlfriend.

After finding Zobelle held up in a small grocery outside of Charming, they had to wait for the school children there to get back on the bus, when Jax got a call from Tara that got cut short, hoping on his bike along with Opie and Chibs. After seeing Half-Sack laying in the kitchen dead, Jax and Opie ran to Abel's bedroom finding Tara gagged and tied to the rocking chair, "Oh, Jesus Christ," ripping the tape of her mouth Jax ask kneeling in front of her, "Baby are you okay?" worry evident in his voice.

Tara her heart racing as she spoke, "He-he took Abel."

"What?" standing up quickly looking into the empty crib, "Who took him?"

"That Irishman I patched up."

Opie spoke then, "Cameron." Cameron had taken Abel since Stahl had said over the radio that Gemma had killed his son, when in reality Stahl had been the one that killed him.

Chibs you had came in a couple moments after Jax and Opie, ran his hands through his head as Opie watched Jax mentally break down.

Jax called Clay, Juice, Bobby, and Tig telling Clay that Abel was taken, they all left to go to Jax, leaving Zobelle behind, safe. They all headed to the marina trying to get back Abel, but missing him by moments.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. If you have any ideas for season 3 and the fourteen months after it, let me know.


	21. The Winston Life Part III

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Two nights later was Half-Sacks, Kip's, funeral. Bikers came to show their respects along with his military friends, and members of the community. It was the third funeral that had happened in the town of Charming for SAMCRO in the last couple months, first Donna, then Luann, and now Half-Sack. Gabby wondered if the streak would end but with Abel missing and Gemma on the run, she knew that more would die maybe not SAMCRO but someone they were tied to.

Gabby had been shocked to hear that little Abel had been kidnapped, but was told not to tell anyone since it was a SAMCRO problem, and the reason she had head about it was because Opie had been telling Lyla in the kitchen when she had walked in for a water and an apple.

Wearing a black dress and flats, Gabby stood next to Lyla, Ellie, and Kenny waiting for Opie to come out, they having already paid their respects. Opie came up to them, hugging Lyla, as they waited next to them for their next move. When a silver van pulled up and began shooting, hearing the sound of bullets flying overhead.

 _Standing on the porch, Gabby watched as her dad who was carrying a rifle and Brian, who they had found out was actually a cop, yelled at each other, Brian had a gun pointed at her dad. Her Aunt Mia came out then and screamed at her dad, Dom, "_ _Dom, stop it! It's over. Please."_

 _He yelled back, barely letting his face turn to them, "Mia, stay out of it!"_

 _Just then Jesse, who Dom was going to go look for drove up in his white Jetta, calling out pleading, "Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on."_

 _Dom threw his rifle to the side before bypassing Brian who still had his gun trained on him, his voice loud asking, "Jess. What were you thinking, man?"_

 _"I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared! I don't know what I'm doing! Will you please help me?"_

 _Sounds of two motorcycles could be heard coming up the street before they started unloading their semiautomatics. Mia pulled Gabby down behind the brick half wall of the porch, as she yelled, "Dom!" and Gabby screamed, "Dad!" It was the first time that Gabby had heard the sounds of gunfire in real life and the first time that the sounds of a bike scared her, usually it meant family considering the fact that her stepdad, Opie, was part of a MC._

 _Dom yelled out, "Jesse!" trying to warn him but it was to late, as Dom bear crawled over to him and Jesse fell from being shot in the chest._

 _A minute later the only gun going off was Brian's as he tried to shoot the two shooters, Johnny and Lance Tran. Mia called out as she ran towards Jesse and Dom, Gabby running behind her, "Jesse. Jesse!" seeing him on the ground blood covering his shirt she cried out, "No, Jesse!" Jesse was bleeding out as, Brian got into his car and drove off chasing after the motorcycles and Dom quickly following heading towards his dad's charger, that only two weeks ago, he had told Brian that it scared the crap out of him. Mia yelled out as she saw Dom leave, "No, Dom, no!" Gabby was kneeling next to her Aunt, tears streaming down her face, she was to entranced by the fact that her Uncle Jesse was dead, his head lying on her Aunt's legs, to notice her dad running towards the charger till she heard the engine gun up and him peel down the street. That would be the last time she would see him, his white shirt covered in her Uncle Vince's blood, who had got shot that morning trying to high jack a truck, and now her Uncle Jesse's. That day had been the last time she had seen Letty till her sixteenth birthday, the day she lost her Uncle Jesse, the last time she saw her dad, Uncle Vince, or Uncle Leon._

She pushed both Ellie and Kenny to the ground making sure that she was covering them, as Opie did the same with Lyla who he had been hugging, as bullets flew above them. She could hear people screaming, a minute later the sounds of guns stopped. Getting up she noticed Opie looking at them frantically, yelling out, "Pop, we're good." Seeing him nod he ran off to where Jax was beating a guys head into the ground.

Pulling her siblings up as Lyla ran up, "Are you guys okay?" as she was pulling them into a hug.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

Hearing the three saying that they were fine Lyla looked over each of them checking for herself that their were no injures. Pulling them into a hug again.

That night a little boy died by being shot along with Deputy Sheriff Hale, who ended up ran over trying to stop the van, he was going to become Sheriff the next week. Chucky had managed to get shot in the arm but he was safe.

Two days later, it was Valentines Day, and since she was grounded for the next two weeks, Josh had decided that they would just exchange presents then and go on their date when she was off grounding. They had decided to sit at the edge of the high school behind the tool shed, "So, Happy Valentines Day," Gabby said as she handed Josh a present wrapped in red paper.

Josh did the same, "Happy Valentines Day, babe."

Each of them opened their presents, Josh had gotten Gabby a mix CD with all her favorite songs on it, he had even detailed the top with her favorite lines from the songs.

Gabby in return had gotten Josh, a sketchpad with sharp lined pens. "Figured your going to need more paper to draw your ideas for tattoos."

"It's perfect. You like yours?"

She nodded her head before leaning in and kissing him, he easily pulled her closer before flipping them on the ground so she was beneath him before deepening the kiss, mindful that it was only lunch and they were at school they pulled away soon after.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love hearing what you have to say. If you have any ideas for the fourteen months between seasons 3 and 4 let me know.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

The next day, as Lyla heads towards the caddy, Opie breaks away from the group that was heading towards their bikes, calling out, "Hey."

"Hey."

Walking all the way up to her, he asks, "You going to pick up the kids?"

"Yeah. I need the Caddy." Opie looks away and paces a moment next to the trunk of the caddy, seeing this Lyla asks, "Is something wrong?"

"I got to ask you for a favor. Club needs some money to track down Abel. We got this opportunity with, um, the Chinese. Kind of a private party kind of thing."

She smiled up at him once she figured out what he was asking, "Porn star movie fetish?"

"Sounds about right. Five grand each. This afternoon, Gabby can pick the kids up and watch them, I'll call her, just take the caddy over to the school and exchange it for the truck."

After thinking about who needed the work, she speaks, "Well most of the girls are hurting for work. I'll call Ima, Tina and maybe the twins. Um, I want to do it, too. Jax doesn't have to pay me. It's my way of helping."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to do it. … Look, I know you hate it, Ope, … but I've got maybe another year or two in this niche. I need to cash in while I still look like everyone's kid sister. Got to let it go."

"I just don't want you ending up …"

Tilting her head she asks, "What?"

"Sad."

Coming closer she wraps her arms around him staring into his eyes as she says, "How could I ever be sad? I'm with you." She then wraps her hands around his neck, "You're my guy." She then kisses him as the men who were on their bikes watch clapping and whistling, as it turns to a small make out.

Pulling away he speaks, "Gotta go."

"See you later?"

"Yep."

Opie walked over to where the guys were sitting on their bikes, Clay asks, "Will she be able to help?"

"Yeah, she's gonna call the girls."

"Beautiful."

Jax then speaks in a low voice when Opie is about to pass him, "Looks like you guys are working things out, huh?"

He answers as he walks over to his bike, "I can never tell. Every time I try to talk to her, we end up naked."

Bobby whose bike is between Jax and Opie's speaks up, "Just marry her. That'll stop it."

"Hey, Lyla," Gabby says as she leans against the tailgate of Opie's truck in the school parking lot, as Lyla stops the caddy in front of her. Students were milling around grabbing things from their own vehicles and a couple guys watched as the porn star got out of the caddy, cat calling and whistling.

"Hey Gabby, so Ope called you obviously."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll take them straight home." Rolling her eyes as she muttered inside her own head, 'it's not like I don't do that already, only reason I'm being reminded is because of a stupid grounding.'

Lyla smiled, "thanks for doing this."

Gabby gave a small smile, at least Lyla was being appreciative, Opie had basically told her that she was going to do this no explanation or gratitude. "Sure." Grabbing the keys off the bumper, she hands them to Lyla.

After exchanging the keys, Gabby heads over to the caddy as Lyla hops up into the truck.

After parking the caddy, Gabby heads back over to where Josh and their friends were sitting at the picnic area of the high school. Some of the guys who had whistled at Lyla came up to her, "So do you work in porn too, can we watch?" one of the guys said, his voice husky at the prospect of live action porn.

Another piped up then, "yeah does she show you her moves, I loved her in her last film."

Gabby glared at them, but knew if she retorted, they would continue and she really didn't want to explain that her pop was hooking up with a porn star, only about three months after her ma was murdered.

Josh ran up to her then seeing the irritation in his girlfriend's face, "leave her alone," his voice strong and determined as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

One of the guys asked, "she show you her moves off camera."

Josh held a confused look then, "what are you talking about, Trevor."

"Porn moves, I bet she's feisty in bed."

Josh glared at them, "leave us alone!"

Once they left, Josh turned to Gabby looking deep onto her brown eyes, "you okay?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, before wrapping her arms around him, inhaling deeply his smell of Axe body soap and his ever present leather jacket, she herself was wearing jeans and her own leather jacket, they looked quite the pair with semi matching outfits. She hated the teasing that happened in high school, especially from Trevor and his buddies, and now they had new ammunition with her being seen with a porn star.

Gabby rubbed her temples as she listened to Kenny and Piper fight about what TV show they should watch, when they got back to house. Ellie had given up five minutes ago about putting in her thoughts on what to watch and now was trying to braid her hair like Gabby had taught her during the lockdown at the clubhouse. Finally having enough, Gabby yelled out, "Stop!"

All three of the kid looked at her from the backseat, Ellie and Kenny were surprised she yelled because typically she was the calmest Winston, they really didn't know their dad and their mom had been calm till you disobeyed her and then all bets were off. Mary was never really around, which they were thankful for and Piney was always mad so he really didn't have a calm. Piper had just been surprised at the interruption to the argument he and Kenny were having.

Gabby sighed, as she turned left down the street, only ten more minutes till they got home, she couldn't wait, the whole not sleeping had been taking a toll on her since she hadn't been tired enough to where she could sleep without dreaming, which was more like nightmares for her. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw three expectant faces, "Sorry, just had a long day. Do any of you guys have any homework?" she hoped that they did because it would give her at least an hour of nobody talking, at the three matching 'yeses' she smiled, "Okay. Well you guys should get that done first before pop and Lyla come home. If you need help just ask."

Piper spoke up then, "can we have a snack first?"

"Sure."

Kenny then asks, "can it be ice cream?"

Gabby quirked her eyebrows at that, "it's the middle of February Ken."

"So?" he asked incredulously.

"We don't have any."

"Can we get some?"

"How about cookies, we can make them," Ellie suggested, Kenny and Piper nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine."

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The next day, Gabby was sitting on a barstool doing homework, as was Opie's terms of her grounding that had another week to go. A bang was heard as the door slams open, and cops come flooding into the clubhouse, yelling, "Get on the ground! Hands up!" As the club members ran out of the meeting room, Gabby quickly got down on the ground lacing her hands behind her head. Lying completely down as did everyone else, that wasn't law enforcement.

Ten minutes later everyone was standing outside in the picnic area, Opie had his arm wrapped around Gabby's shoulder. They could hear the cops saying, "Clubhouse and garage are all clean. No pharmaceuticals."

Jax turned to Clay whispering loud enough for only club members and Gabby to hear, "This ain't about Pozo. This is search and seizure."

Noticing a change in talk, Opie silently points Gabby in the direction of the hang a rounds leaning against the boxing ring, Bobby spoke up from where he was leaning on the patio cover column, "They're looking for scrips."

"How the hell did they know?" Juice asks.

As Tig's cell rings, Clay starts walking over to Unser saying, "This is bullshit." A minute later he was walking back up to them, "Cancer boy? Dead to us."

Tig then looks at Clay saying, "Clay, Gem just called. Oswald's on his way now."

Clay then points to Jax, "Call our friend. We got a half an hour to pull this shit off."

Just then, Lyla and Ima pull up in Lyla's car, Opie walks over to Lyla holding the door out for her, as she gets outs she asks, "What were all the cops here for?"

"Ah, they're just rattling our cages," Opie says, looking at Ima walk over to Jax at the bikes, "What's she doing?"

"Gave her a lift on my way to pick up the kids. I need the Caddy." Gabby had come straight from school to the clubhouse, she having got out a hour earlier on Friday's. Opie grabs the keys out of his pocket.

Gabby walks over to them seeing Lyla, "Hey Lyla."

"Gabby," Lyla says with a smile on her face, looking at Opie again she asks, "Why don't I take Gabby with me."

Opie sighs, "Why not its not like she can get any homework done with cops everywhere." Turning to Gabby, "behave."

Gabby rolls her eyes before looking at Opie, "sure, pop."

Lyla then speaks, "just follow me in the truck."

"Okay," walking back to the clubhouse to grab her backpack, as Lyla and Opie kiss goodbye.

Next day, sitting on a chair in Jax's dorm room, Opie speaks, as Jax puts on his pants, "Busy morning for you."

"Little bit."

"Ima. It's kind of a big move." Jax having slept with Ima the night before, Tara having walked in on them a couple minutes before.

"Yup."

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope."

As Opie gets up from the chair, "Well I hope you wrapped your shit. That was a high-traffic zone you were rippin' through last night."

Jax yells out, "Hindsight," as Opie passes the threshold of the dorm room, once he turns back Jax continues, "If a dick move could've pushed Donna away, would you have done it?"

Walking back over to the bed where Jax was putting on his shirt, "When I first went inside, I pushed Donna for a divorce. Told her, the marriage was a joke; she should just take the kids and split. She knew what I was doing. She hung in. Think it's gonna take more than a little porn pussy to scare away Tara."

"And your porn pussy it scarin' you away?" Jax asks, knowing that Opie didn't like that Lyla was still working as a porn star. Opie had basically twenty minutes ago blamed what happened with Ima and Jax on Lyla saying if she didn't eat pussy for a living she would have better friends.

"I don't know."

Juice sticks his head into the room then, "We're at the table."

Opie turns to Juice, "All right."

Juice heads to the table, Opie and Jax following, Jax claps Opie on the shoulder saying, "Come on, let's go find my kid. Figure out what we're doing with our dicks when we get back."

A couple hours later, the Sons who were going to Belfast to get back Jax's son, were packing up the van with their stuff, as Opie heads towards the reaper van, Lyla come over to him as he throws his jacket and cut on the unlit BBQ saying, "Hey."

Lyla walks up next to him, "Hey. You guys ready to go?"

Handing off his bag to Chibs who was headed towards the van, "Yeah. Look … I'm sorry about earlier. I was pissed off. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know. … I have I have something I have to tell you."

"What's going on?"

Trying to garner enough strength to tell him, they were pregnant, but in the end just saying, "Well, you know how much I love you. How sad I'd be if anything ever happened to you."

"Baby, I'm gonna be okay. We're gonna go find Abel. We'll be back in a week. Gabby's gonna help you out with the kids. … I love you."

"I love you, too." Opie pulls her into a kiss and kissing her a couple times before hugging.

Pulling apart he says, "you have any problem with my kids, just tell my pop, he'll handle them."

Lyla looked at him nodding. She still didn't understand how he would always seem to think Gabby was only helping, or that his kids would find trouble, Ellie and Kenny were angels, and Gabby well she was a typical teenager, who seemed to take everything in life as an adult, she's seen the way Gabby acts with the kids they look up to her like she was their only guardian half the time. Ellie and Kenny both say things that make her think that Gabby was the only adult in their life since their mom died.

The next day, Lyla comes to the TM, seeing Tara she calls out, "Hey."

Tara answers back, "Hi."

When they are standing in front of each other, Lyla apologizes, "I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday with Ima."

"It's not your fault. I, um, saw you hit her. Thank you for that."

"My pleasure. Um, can I ask a favor?"

"Okay," with that they head towards the picnic tables.

Sitting at the table, Lyla speaks, "I need a good clinic for an abortion. Some place you can get in quick, pay cash."

Tara tilts her head at that, "Oh. How far along are you?" knowing that Gabby hadn't told anyone yet, least of all Lyla, that she was pregnant, heck her first ultrasound was for tomorrow.

"Not far, about five weeks. So any good clinics?"

"I can't think of any offhand. What about Kettleman?"

"They only take HMOs. I don't want this on the books. Word gets out, could hurt potential gigs."

"I'll ask around."

Nodding her head, "Cool. Thanks."

As Lyla walks off Tara turns on the bench and asks, "Does, um, Opie know?"

Turning back Lyla shakes her head, "No. Timing's just not right. I've been here before, Doc."

Later that night, both Lyla and Tara were waiting at the abortion clinic. Lyla turns to Tara, "Thanks again for this. I don't really have any people except Ope."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"You must think I'm a freak, right? … Porn star, baby killer."

"I don't think that," thinking of her own pregnancy she asks, "You sure you want to go through with it?"

"Yeah. … I love Ope. Be nice to have kids with him someday."

"But not now."

"Donna's ghost looms pretty large in that house. … Ope tries to let me in, but the fear of something awful always keeps me on the outside." It also didn't help that there were pictures of Donna all over the house, and that Ellie and Kenny seemed to either go with what their mom would of wanted or what Gabby says. The only time she was with Opie was when they were sleeping together; they never really talked about past things, which was a major problem in trying to understand each other, "I don't really know the guy."

A nurse comes out then calling out in a questioning voice, "Sarah Palin?"

"I guess that's me."

Tara gives a small, "Yeah."

They both stand up, Lyla giving Tara a hug before saying, "Thank you."

Once Lyla heads back, Tara comes up to the counter asking for her own abortion, scheduling it for the next afternoon.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The next day, walking up to Josh's locker, she puts her hand up on his eyes as he is bent down to get his stuff from the bottom shelf of his locker, saying, "Guess who?"

"My girl."

As he turns around, she smiles at him saying, "Happy 18th Birthday, babe!"

"Thanks, so your grounded till next week, so how about next Saturday you, me, our spot, the whole day."

"Okay, but," pulling out a wrapped gray and red present, "you open your present today."

Taking the bag, Josh smiles at his girlfriend before ripping the paper up to get to a sketchpad. Joking he say, "You do know a couple days ago you gave me the same thing."

"Open it up," Gabby says teasingly.

As he opens it he sees a picture of himself hunched over the school art room table drawing what looked to his art project from over a year ago. It had been the day he had asked first truly talked to her and a month later asked out.

 _Walking into the art room after school, Gabby had expected nobody to be in there, but she saw a teen with shaggy black hair his leather jacket thrown onto the back of the his seat, wearing a gray tank top that showed off his muscles, hunched over one of the tables drawing furiously over the same area of paper trying to shade in the spot. At hearing the door open, he had practically jumped out of his seat._

 _"Hey," Gabby speaks her voice full of nervousness; he was two grades above and her first crush, Josh Daniels._

 _"Hey darlin," his voice smooth yet rugged, his eyes trailing her body her backpack was thrown over one shoulder with her black leather jacket covering up a red t-shirt that hugged her stomach and showed just a sliver of skin between her shirt and jeans._

 _Coming to sit a table over so that she would have enough space for her own art project, "So, it's Josh right."_

 _"Yeah, your Gabby?" he knew her name, most of the guys at gym spoke of her that she was some slut with the MC in her pocket, but he knew different his father, Freddie, tattooed most of the guys of SAMCRO, they were badass from what he seen but he knew that a teen girl definitely didn't have them in her pocket. She also didn't dress slutty, he's seen slutty and she didn't go near it, he also knew she was only fourteen in her freshman year of high school. When she nodded her head, he asked, "so what project did you choose?" seeing that she had pulled out ten or so pages of sketches if a car in different stages of completeness._

 _"Occupational interest, you?"_

 _He smiled, holding up a picture of a female half covered in tattoos, "same."_

 _"So tattoo artist," the picture could of gone a lot of ways with a half naked woman, but she knew his dad was a tattoo artist so she was going to go with the safe bet._

 _"Yeah, let me guess for you car designer."_

 _She gave a giant smile at that, "Close, mechanic. So what made you want to be a tattoo artist?"_

 _"My dad, he owns the tattoo parlor off of Main Street, always spent time in their as a kid and since last year I get to work there, just cleaning up but he told me someday I could start actually tattooing people if my sketches are good enough. How bout you why mechanic?"_

 _"My dad was a mechanic, so was my grandpa."_

 _"TM, right?" he knew that TM was part of SAMCRO, and that Opie was part of it, he also knew that Opie has been in jail for the last four years._

 _"Actually, that's my stepdad."_

 _His face turned to surprise, he actually hadn't known that, "I thought you were Opie's kid?"_

 _She tilted her head at that, "how did you know that?"_

 _Caught he rubbed his neck as he answered, "my dad does tattoo's for the club, I've heard your name thrown around."_

 _"Yeah. My ma married him when I was a toddler, but my dad lived in LA."_

 _Noticing the 'had' he spoke his voice full of sadness remembering his own mom, "Sorry about your dad."_

 _She quirked her eyebrows at that, then understanding his meaning she shook her head, "No. No, he's not dead just on the run."_

 _"Oh, from what?"_

 _"He high jacked from trucks."_

 _Deciding to go off the subject, he asks, "So you almost finished?"_

 _Looking down at her artwork of a charger in various stages of rebuild, the one she needed to finish was the last sketch that had designs, like that of what her dad and his team had on their cars, she hoped would make her Aunt Mia proud, considering that was the only Toretto she could get an opinion from these days, "Yeah only one more sketch to go. You?"_

 _His own pieces had the same female in different stages of the tattoo process, he was working on the last sketch that had the female lying on a chair with a more detailed full sleeve on her left arm and then a tasteful rose vine wrapping itself around her torso, "yeah only one more, too."_

They had then both worked side by side for the next month on various art projects till he asked her out for a movie a town over, since then they had been dating exclusively, he had been her first kiss and in return they had been each other's first true love. He had wanted to be who she lost her virginity too, but he could settle for being the second, and the one she actually wanted and in no way will he ever force her like that monster had. Looking up from the drawing, he spoke, "it's perfect."

That afternoon, Tara headed into the ultrasound room, walking in she saw Gabby nervously swinging her feet back in forth the sound of the paper, that the hospital coverers the examine seats with, crinkling as her legs move. "You ready?"

Gabby lifts her head up, nodding nervously, her teeth biting her lower lip as she does.

"Well you need to lean back, and I'm going to put some lube on your stomach." As Gabby does what she is told, Tara herself gets the ultrasound machine ready.

Gabby shivered when the cold lube was applied to her bare stomach, but a minute later she was shivering for a whole new reason, tears steadily fell from her eyes her body racked with every emotion she had been holding in for the last three months since her ma was murdered, to being raped and finding out she was pregnant, to becoming a mom to her brother and sister since Opie couldn't handle it and Mary and Piney decided that to get him to start being a parent they would stop helping. Gabby wiped at her eyes but the tears kept coming, as she listened to the 'thump' of her baby's heartbeat.

Tara looked at the teen, seeing the tears she didn't say anything as she pulled the girl to her, as Gabby cried harder.

Gabby's breathing became hard as she tried to catch her breathe, mumbling out, "I want my ma." It was the first time she had let herself breakdown, thinking about how her ma wouldn't be there for her first child, or for Ellie and Kenny's, that she wouldn't be able to get late night advice when it came to life, or have her their for her wedding day. She hadn't even got to see her and Josh together, since Gabby had only told her about the love of her life only a minute before her ma was killed.

Tara had tears coming down her own eyes, rubbing Gabby's back trying to calm her down, not carrying that she was getting the lube all over her white doctor coat.

After a few minutes the tears finally slowed and her breathing stopped being hitched, rubbing the last remnants of tears from her red eyes, Gabby speaks, "thanks."

"No problem, Gabby. I hate to ask but are you going to keep the baby because your first trimester is up next month, your almost ten weeks pregnant."

Gabby looked at Tara, determination in her voice, "I'm keeping it." This baby was family and Toretto's never turned their back on family, even if it wasn't a Toretto ideology she wouldn't of been able to kill of her baby, not after hearing the heartbeat.

That afternoon Gabby head went home and headed to the garage, she had to tell her family about the baby she just didn't know how. The only reason she was able to even go to the ultrasound today was because Opie was in Belfast and she had told Lyla that she had a yearly physical that she needed to go to.

Thinking about the baby, thoughts drifted to what people's reactions would be would they be happy for her, disappointed, mad that she had kept it from them. While she thought about it, tears streamed down her eyes as she rocked herself on the cold concrete floor.

Unknown to everyone else Tara was headed to the abortion clinic with her boss, only for them to get kidnapped by Salazar.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love hearing what you have to say about the story.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Two days later, everyone was back in Charming with Abel. Lyla was carrying Abel into Gemma's house sitting down at the table, while Opie followed Gemma into her bedroom carrying Gamma's prized bird. As Gemma cooed at her bird, Opie gained the courage to ask, "Can I ask you something?"

Turning around to the man that had been by Jax's side since childhood replies, "Sure, honey."

"Lyla and me."

"I think she's sweet. Seems good with her kid."

Opie seemed to jump at that answer, "Yeah, she is."

"But she earns her living catching cum in her mouth, and I'm sensing that's a problem for you."

Opie looks down before meeting Gemma's face again, "Donna. She begged me to give up the life. I guess now I know how that feels. I got no right to ask her to give it up."

"No … unless you marry her. She needs security, Ope. … Marry her. … My guess is, she starts working with her legs shut." Both smirking at that, they then run out when they hear a disturbance in the kitchen. Laughing when they see one of the prospect's on top of Unser's back.

Sitting on the roof of TM later that night, after the club had gotten Tara back from Salazar, Opie and Lyla looked out to the sky, Opie pulls out a ring box, grabbing the ring he shows Lyla, saying, "This was my grandmothers ring." Handing it over to Lyla, he continues after a moment, "the next few days I got to do a few things and I'm not sure how it's all going to land, everything is changing."

"What are you talking about?"

Turning to look at her, he says, "we should get married." Lyla's breath hitches.

The next morning, Gemma had done a breakfast for the club, after having just walking into the middle of the group, Opie yelled out to everyone, "Hey, Lyla's got something she wants to say."

Holding out up her hand that held the engagement ring, "We're getting married." Screaming was heard around the clubhouse as everyone came up to them congratulating them.

Opie and Lyla had told the kids earlier just before they left for the breakfast. Their reaction hadn't been as sudden, as the club with yells of congrats. Gabby had just sat there her face full of shock, while Piper ran up to his mom hugging her, Ellie and Kenny both looked between Opie and Gabby then to Lyla, neither completely understanding the ramifications of Lyla and Opie being engaged meant, but after a minute they both went to hug Opie and Lyla. Gabby just sat there before saying congrats and walking off to her bedroom, to finish getting ready for school.

As she put her hair in a French braid, Gabby thought about what she just learned, her pop and Lyla where going to get married, when she didn't know, but the fact that he was engaged only three and a half months after her ma died she didn't like that. Why would he want to marry someone so soon after being widowed, wasn't their supposed to be a mourning period between wives? Yes, he had started dating Lyla only after just a month of being widowed, but it wasn't thrown in her face like the engagement was.

That afternoon, Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Happy headed to prison for fourteen months, with the only club members out being Piney, Opie, Chibs, Kozik, and the new prospects. Jimmy O. and Agent Stahl died at Chibs and Opie's hands respectfully. Chibs had slashed Jimmy's cheeks like Jimmy had done him over a decade before ramming his knives into Jimmy's lungs. Opie had shot Stahl like his wife, Donna, had been murdered considering that Stahl had dangled him like a rat to the club, which made Clay and Tig go in for the kill, only Tig had accidentally killed Donna instead, thinking it was Opie.

Thanks for reading. Please Review. Well that's the end of season 3 now onto a fourteen month stint. If you having ideas of things that you want to happen, let me know, if I like the idea I'll put it in. Remember its late February and they have till April next year later. Josh is a senior, Gabby is a sophomore, and its 2009.


	26. The Winston Life Fourteen Months

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

That Saturday, Gabby and Josh headed to their spot in the woods for the day, Gabby had driven the truck to the outskirt of town and from their Josh picked her up on his bike. Lyla had taken Opie to her mom's so they that could tell her about the engagement, Ellie had went to a slumber party with her friends, Sarah and Bethany, while Piper and Kenny had gone to a Luke's, a friend's house that morning.

Leaning her head on his back as they headed up the dirt path, as the trees broke way to the edge of the cliff, they could see the tiny town of Charming in the distance, the wind blew threw the trees rustling the leaves as Josh pulled to a stop. As she swung her leg of the bike, she looked out at the view the cliff dropped about fifty feet, as Josh came up beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders, since she had the backpack with the blanket and sandwiches still on her back, as she slipped her arm under his jacket wrapping her arm around his waist. She remembered the first time she had been brought up here by her Uncle Jax.

 _"Where are we going Uncle Jax?" Gabby asked as she held onto him as he swerved around the trees on his Harley. They had been at TM when he had asked her to come with him; her pop had basically just nodded his head towards them._

 _"You'll see, darlin," a grin planted on his face when he snuck a look back at the six year old. He had wanted to show her his favorite spot to think; she had been feeling down for the last couple months because of her dad being in jail. He knew what it was like to have a parent be in jail for the first time and Opie had asked for his help, Gabby had been pushing everyone away getting in trouble at school and acting out, Jax knew it was because she was wanting her dad and subconsciously she thought that by getting in trouble her dad would magically appear. He hoped that showing her this place would let her see the calmness of the world, because if she didn't start calming down soon she would find more trouble than she knew how to handle and Donna and Opie were at the ends of their rope with her._

 _Pulling up to side of the cliff, he squeezed her knee, silently letting her know she could get off. He watched as her eyes lit up at seeing the pure beauty of the woods that could be seen around Charming, At night it would be even more beautiful but he wanted her to see it in the daylight first, where she could see the animals wandering around and he wouldn't have to worry about her accidentally falling of the cliff._

 _"It's beautiful, Uncle Jax," Gabby spoke as her eyes followed the rabbit that scurried off away from them. He hummed in agreement as she closed her eyes and let the wind blow on her face, before walking up to the side of cliff and looking down, he was by her side in an instant letting her look but also making sure she wouldn't fall._

As the years went by Jax had brought her back there whenever things got to be to much for her, like when her dad went on the run when she was eight or when pop had been sent to Chico when she was ten, they of course went here when club business for Jax had become to much and the roof of the clubhouse wasn't helping, he would take Gabby when he wanted to remember life through a kids eyes. When her and Josh got together she had waited seven months to show him this place it was the spot where she had first told him she loved him. The place had become a safe place for her and also a place to think.

Sighing, she knew she had to tell him about being pregnant and this was her first time alone with him, without others milling around, since she decided to keep the baby. Looking up at him, she spoke, "I got to tell you something, you're the first person I'm telling because this could affect our relationship and I want to know where you stand on it."

Josh looked at her face, seeing the calm but worried look, she had almost the same look the day she told him about her rape and it was almost the same way she had started the conversation the last time, meeting her brown eyes with his own, keeping his voice neutral and caring, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." His mouth hung open at that statement, he hadn't expected that he actually had no clue what he was expecting, but that was not it. He knew that only one person could of gotten her pregnant, it didn't take a genius after all since she was a virgin up until that night and they had never had sex. After he just stared at her for a minute, she spoke her voice giving way to nerves, "say something, please."

"I … I don't know what to say, … well I guess … are you keeping it?"

"Yeah, after I heard the heartbeat I just cant let it go."

Swallowing hard, "I think, I need sometime to think, but I do love you and if this baby is apart of you, I love it too. But this is a big step and …"

Putting her hands on his face, she spoke, "I don't expect you to do anything, I just … I wanted to tell you because it affects our relationship, we've talked about our futures, me a mechanic and you being a tattoo artist, we've talked about staying in Charming or moving away, this affects by life and since you're a big part of my life I wanted you to know before anyone else … I understand you need time especially since this baby isn't yours, and any decision you make I'll support, I love you."

Josh ran his hand through his black hair, "lets just hang out, no baby talk, just you and me." He wanted to get his feelings together, they had talked about this before getting married and having a kid or two but he had just turned eighteen for crying out loud, she was sixteen and this baby wasn't the product of love but of rape, he knew that she valued family more than anything and he was the same, he knew the baby would be loved by her as if the baby had come from just her, she wouldn't resent it. But could he be what she needed, what the baby needed?

Thanks for reading. Please Review. What should Josh do?


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

The next Thursday, Gabby turned into TM taking the corner going 45 mph, seeming to stay at that pace till she slammed on the brakes of the truck, stopping about twenty feet from the garage. The few men that were working had all backed up thinking she wasn't going to slow down. Cutting the engine, Gabby looked to her right seeing the scared faces of Ellie and Kenny, who seemed to be holding their seatbelts for dear life. Her tone angry, "go to Gemma's office." She wasn't mad at them, she was pissed at her pop though, so she gave them a small smile before hoping out of the truck, by then Gemma had come out of her office wanting to see who was making all the noise, seeing the truck, Gemma started to head towards the three siblings. Gabby didn't seem to notice, heading straight towards prospect Filthy Phil, as he was called by the club, "Do you know where Opie is," the irritation leaked into her voice along with the barely contained temper, that she had inherited from her dad, came out even more. She had been lucky with getting her ma's calmness but push her far enough or long enough and her dad's temper came out full force. It also didn't help that pregnancy hormones seemed to be working overtime that day, with her wanting to laugh, cry, and scream all at the same time.

Phil looked at her, he hadn't really seen her around and as part of the SAMCRO rules that he had been trying to learn over the last three weeks since becoming a prospect, told him not to tell people as to where SAMCRO members were, he kept his mouth shut.

Gabby growled in frustration, before turning to the rest of the men, "Do you know where Harry Winston is?"

Gemma looked at Gabby, who looked seconds away from throwing tools at the mechanics, and the fact that she said 'Harry' not 'pop' or 'Opie' spoke volumes of Gabby's anger, spoke up then "Gabby," Gabby whipped her head towards Gemma then, "he's at the clubhouse." With that Gabby nodded her head before purposefully striding out of the garage headed towards the clubhouse.

Tara, who had been in the office giving Abel a bottle, came out then, looking at the Winston kids who were now standing next to Gemma, and Gabby's retreating body, "what happened?"

Ellie spoke up then, "She got called to the school, we had a half day today and since Lyla is out of town, dad was supposed to pick us up and he didn't."

Tara then asks, "Why is she mad though?" when both Ellie and Kenny shrug their shoulders, she continues, "why don't you two go into the office and watch Abel."

With that Ellie and Kenny head to the office, while Gemma and Tara head towards the clubhouse just as Gabby retches open the door of the clubhouse before slamming it, hard.

Gabby scanned the dimly lit room, seeing Chibs with Kozik at one of the tables, while Opie and Piney were sipping beers at the bar. Gabby marched straight in front of Opie before he could even say something she yanked the bottle out of his hands before throwing it towards the small kitchen, Opie stood up quickly, yelling out, "What the hell!" glaring at her but it didn't seem to stop her, she glared right back. "What the hell are you doing Gabrielle!"

Gabby's face contorted to uncontrollable rage, yelled back, "What the hell am I doing! I was picking up Ellie and Kenny from school because apparently you cant remember that you needed to pick them up and the school told me you didn't pick up your damn cell so I had to leave my classes to pick them up!"

Opie leaned over the bar at that growling slowly, "Watch your tone and language, young lady or else."

"Or else, what," Gabby spit out.

Opie's voice dropped low, "Your not to old for a spanking."

"Well spanking me, would mean you would have to be a parent, which you haven't been, so I'm guessing I'm in the clear."

As she spoke Opie was moving around the bar, ready to make good on his threat, grabbing her by the arm, he spoke, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Gabby glared up at him, "it means you haven't been a father since ma died, you left us, Mary left us to get you to be a father again, fat lot that did. Piney got tired of it too," turning to her grandpa she stated, "Isn't that right?" without waiting for a response, she turned her head back to Opie, yanking her arm out of his grip before continuing, "you want to know something, I'm sick of being the parent to them, I should be their older sister helping them get out of trouble from you, not having to the parent for you. I'm not supposed to be one for a couple more months."

The door of the club opened then, letting in Tara and Gemma who stood back watching the scene as father and daughter yelled, neither of them noticing the two people, as Opie told her, "well you don't have to be."

"Really because if I recall your barely home, when I don't pick them up its Lyla who seems to be more of a replacement parent so you don't have to deal with us. I'm not going to allow Lyla to do that because she doesn't know what ma wanted, ma wanted us to be a family so far its been me and Ellie and Kenny. I pay the bills, I go to the grocery store, I make sure they are fed, I make sure they have their homework done, I make sure they go to bed, I make sure their happy. What have you done because you certainly not contributing?" At the end of that Gabby was breathing hard seething up at him.

While everyone else just watched, Piney even though he didn't like the way Gabby was acting or speaking figured this would actually get his son's ass in check and be a father, Gemma figured the same. Tara, Chibs, and Kozik just watched as the scene unfolded.

Opie spoke, his voice hard, "I'm working so that you three can have a roof over your head."

Gabby laughed a heartless laugh, "Yeah, right. I go to school, I work forty hours a week minimum, and I still have time for them. So you cant say you are working to keep a roof over our heads. Sure you work but its not paying the bills because you don't deposit the money, if you haven't noticed you get paid in cash, so your not paying the bills, I am. I put my paycheck into your account; I forge your signature so that I can pay the bills, the groceries, and clothes for Ellie and Kenny. I do all that, so don't give me your bullshit." She emphasized her last statement by poking his chest hard.

Opie just stood there, letting her words sink in he was about to retort, when Kozik asks, "what do you mean you don't have to be a parent for a couple more months?" he had asked earlier but Gabby and Opie had been yelling to loud, now that there was complete silence, he figured he could ask again.

Gabby whirls toward Kozik at that, shock evident on her face, that was not how she had wanted to tell everyone she was pregnant, actually she had no clue how to bring it up. Opie watched as Gabby's face turned from anger to shock, his own face showing confusion. Tara was happy that Gabby would finally have support hopefully, now that everyone would know. Gabby stammered out, "I …" looking up at Opie, wanting to see his reaction, "I'm pregnant."

Chibs who had been taking a sip of his beer spit it out in shock, Piney took a deep breathe from his oxygen tank, Gemma's jaw dropped, Tara gave a thumbs up to Gabby trying to display her support, Kozik had a look of shock, but Opie by far was the most, "What? How?"

"I was raped, remember."

Gemma looked at Gabby before saying, "oh baby girl …"

She was going to say more but Gabby cut her off, "Don't. You don't get to call me that," that was what her dad called her and she didn't like others calling her that.

"Hey!" Opie spoke his voice stern. Once he had her attention he asked, "Why didn't you tell me, earlier?"

"When would I your not home and even if I did you don't pay attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Really, what do I mean, let me ask you how old am I?"

"Your fifteen," not remembering having her birthday yet.

"My point exactly."

"Huh?"

"I'm sixteen been sixteen for two months, heck I got a special license just so that I could drive Ellie and Kenny."

"That doesn't mean anything, so I don't remember one thing."

"No, you don't remember anything, you promised me you would never abandon your family, and all you've done is run away from us since ma died. I'm tired of covering for you with Ellie and Kenny."

Opie stared at her, it was that moment he noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks, no doubt from the amount of emotions running though her. She had basically for the last couple of minutes, yelled her heart out at him. He then went to hug her, but she pushed him away, walking out the door. He watched her leave as he leaned against counter of the bar.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Once, Gabby had stormed out Gemma turned to Tara an accusing look in her eye, "you knew about this?"

Tara looked at the older woman, "yes," she wasn't shamed of the fact that she had known, and knew that Gemma was just mad because she wasn't told everything.

"How long has she known?"

"Since two weeks after the rape."

"Why the hell didn't she say anything?"

"Well she really cant say it when you didn't want anyone to know, now can she," Tara spoke, she didn't want to keep the rape secret especially because she knew Gabby would have to then suffer alone.

Gemma took a step back at that, her own selfishness about not wanting anyone to know about her rape meant Gabby couldn't let anyone know about her own, yet when Tristan had gotten raped at the carnival over six months back, she had told Karen Oswald, Tristan's mother, that 'the only thing worse than being raped and everyone knowing is being raped and no one knowing.' Gemma stood there in shock before asking, "is she okay, with the baby, her and the baby healthy?"

"Yeah, she heard the heartbeat for the first time two weeks ago, the baby is healthy, but Gabby she needs to take better care of herself."

Opie who had been listening quietly as he tried to process everything, turned to them, "what do you mean?"

Tara turned to Opie, he looked like he was still processing the fight that was more one sided than anything, "she hasn't been sleeping properly, …"

"Yeah, she is I check before I go to bed she's always asleep."

"She told me at the ultrasound, she gets about three hours of sleep before she can't sleep anymore."

"Why not?"

Looking at Opie's eyes that still had dark rings around them, his cheeks seemed still a bit hallow, "probably the same reason your not, she can just use makeup cover it up more than you can." At Opie's confused face, she explains, "Ope she was in the truck when Donna was killed, a month later she was raped, she's pregnant at sixteen, and you apparently abandoned your kids making it so she became a parent to Ellie and Kenny.

"Mary was there …" but that was a far as he got.

"Pft. You told me yourself that Mary couldn't cut as a mom when you were a kid, do you really think she would cut it raising three? Especially when they had just lost their mom and you left." When Opie shook his head 'no,' she continued, "And anyways back to my original point, Gabby goes to school and works full time, she has more responsibilities than most people have at twenty-five and till today I'm guessing she never broke down about it to you, she told me when she broke down crying at the ultrasound it was the first time she cried over what has happened to her, she held everything in because she had to be strong for her siblings. You need to pick up your responsibilities so she can be a kid again, she only has till September and then her childhood will be officially over and she will be a mom, don't make her become an adult more than she already has."

Opie looked like he had been punched in the face, he had been so consumed by his own feelings and guilt he forgot that Gabby was the one picking up the pieces to everything.

Seeing that Opie was properly chastised, Tara and Gemma headed outside to see if Gabby was still around, as they closed the door they could hear Piney talking to his son. Looking around the lot, after they saw that the truck was still there, they found Gabby sitting against the boxing ring her knees up to her chest as she looked straight ahead not seeing anything but her thoughts in her head.

Both ladies headed over to her, Gemma went down to Gabby's level, "Gabby, I'm sorry," Tara had a look of shock on her face and Gabby abruptly turned her head to Gemma, they both knew this was a big deal, Gemma never apologized for anything, "if I didn't tell everyone to keep it secret, maybe you wouldn't of had to deal with everything alone."

"I wasn't alone," Gabby, mumbles out, her eyes popping out when she figures out she just ousted herself.

Tara and Gemma look at each other confused because Gabby didn't talk to either of them and they know Unser wouldn't of been much help, not to mention Gabby wouldn't go to him in the first place. Gemma then asks, "What do you mean?"

Gabby shakes her head 'no,' but then Tara asks, "Did you get help?" When Gabby shakes her head 'no' again, Tara asks, "Did you tell someone?"

Gabby sighs, apparently Tara wasn't going to give up, "I told a friend."

Gemma then asks, "What friend?"

Stretching out the first word, "Well, not really a friend, he's my boyfriend, Josh."

Tara is the first to come out of shock before practically yelling, "You have a boyfriend!"

While Gemma asks, "how long?"

Looking at Tara, Gabby answers, "Yes," before turning to Gemma, "almost fifteen months."

"Fifteen Months!" both Gemma and Tara yell, both thinking about how it could be kept secret that long because they both knew the Sons would have had an opinion on the fact that Gabby was dating.

Gemma then continued, "we're meeting him, small family dinner tomorrow."

The next day, the only people going to the family dinner were Gabby, Josh, Ellie, Kenny, the remaining Sons, no prospects, Tara and Abel, and Gemma. Everyone was already there except Gabby and Josh, Chibs then spoke up from where he was sitting at the table, "how did we miss the fact that she was dating?" while Opie had been in jail all the sons had paid particular attention to Gabby since she was typically seen at TM during the weekends and Opie had asked the guys to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, like she did when Dom had left to go on the run.

Piney gulfed at the question, while Opie shrugged, Kenny spoke up then, "what the difference between friends and dating, because my friend Drew said his older brother has a lot of girls he's dating because he is always taking them up to his room?"

All the men growled at that, the thought of Gabby having sex or dating was disgusting in their minds.

Just then the sound of a motorcycle could be heard coming up the street, before stopping in the driveway. A minute later Gabby is opening the door a teen boy following behind her, Josh.

Opie stood up quickly from where he had been waiting, "so you're the boy that's been dating my daughter behind everyone's back."

Before Josh could even respond, Gabby speaks, "pop it isn't like that. I didn't want to tell anyone," of course their friends knew, heck the whole school practically knew, and Josh's sister, Abby knew.

Gemma having her own agenda for the night asked, "so how old are you Josh?"

"Eighteen," Josh spoke, a bit nervous that he was there in the first place, when Gabby had told him that he was supposed to come to this dinner he had thought she was joking, saying sure and when she told him that she would be at his place at seven so that they could ride together to her Aunt Gemma's he figured out it wasn't a joke and he would be meeting her pop and some of her family. When he voiced his concern she had told him, he was lucky the 'crazy' ones were in jail at the moment.

Opie and Chibs growled a bit at that, while Piney gave the boy a death glare. Tara deciding to break the obvious tension spoke up, "well Josh its nice to meet you. How did you and Gabby meet?"

"At school, we were in the same art class."

Gemma spoke up again, "so what do you want to do?"

"Tattoo artist like my dad."

Opie then spoke up, "which tattoo artist?" wanting to know if he knew Josh's father.

"Freddie Daniels."

Piney spoke up then, "you ever have sex with Gabby before?"

Gabby's face turned bright red, as she yelled out, "grandpa, no." While Josh shook his own head 'no.'

With that the night continued, more embarrassing questions asked, but once the food was served it quieted down and once dinner was done Gabby dragged Josh out to avoid anymore death glares, growls, and questions.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love hearing what you have to say.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

A month later, "really, you want my help to put the principals car on the roof, how did you even come up with that?" Gabby inquired to the five guys standing around her.

Charlie answered, "my little sister was watching Full House."

Josh spoke up from the group, "yeah, come on its for our senior prank night."

"I'm not a senior."

Waving his hands towards the group of four other guys, "but we are and it's a totally awesome idea, we just need help with the car, come on" giving his girlfriend a puppy dog look, "please darlin." The rest of the boys gave her the same look.

Thinking about it, she knew she would get in so much trouble for this if caught, since that day she had yelled at Opie, he had been becoming an increasing figure in his kids life, he had made her shorten her hours at the diner, and had paid her back for all the bills she had paid while he wasn't being a father. Pointing at them she spoke, "Fine, but you guys carry all the parts and tools, I'll help but in no way do I want to go down for this."

"We aint going to go down, darlin."

"Okay, so when are we doing this?"

"Tonight," Paul spoke up.

"We need to all be here at eleven," Andy answered.

Josh then spoke, "I'll pick you up around half hour before." Gabby nodded her head, now she had to find a way around her pop and get out of the house, of course she snuck out before but that was with her ma.

That night, Gabby dressed in her leather jacket and black yoga pants, her skinny jeans were becoming too tight to wear lately since she was four months pregnant now, once she knew that Ellie was fast asleep and Opie had checked to make sure that Ellie was asleep, she opened up the window that was above her desk before silently popping the screen open and trying as quietly as she could to get out. Once she closed the window as much as she could without closing it the entire way, she ran down the street, where Josh was with his bike. Without words she hopped on, pulling the spare helmet that Josh held out to her on her head, before he gunned off towards the school.

"Hand me the socket wrench," Gabby spoke from under the car, they had decided to use the school's auto mechanics room so that all the necessary tools were already at their disposal.

Gabby and Josh had been dismantling the principal's car, as Charlie, Andy, and Paul had been running them up to the roof of the gym. Zach had been taking the pieces her and Josh hands him and creating a pile for the others to take. Zach then asked, as he handed her the tool, "so how much longer is going to take till we have everything on the roof?"

Gabby spoke up as she untied a nut, "between me and Josh about thirty more minutes till we are up on the roof assembling."

Over two hours hours later, Gabby was crawling back in her bedroom window; once she hopped in she gave a small shriek seeing Opie sitting on her bed, his back against the wall, the only light coming into the room was the moon that was highlighting her and the light from the hallway that was glowing on him. In a gruff voice Opie spoke, "where were you?" his voice was quiet though not wanting to wake up Ellie who was sleeping only four feet away.

"I .. I went for a walk," it was partially the truth she walked from the end of the street where Josh had dropped her off to the house.

Opie gave her a 'really' look before turning his head to the digital clock that read 3:09 in bold red letters, "at two in the morning you go for a walk."

"Yeah," trying to give an innocent smile, it hadn't worked on her ma but she hoped it worked on him, seeing his face she knew she was wrong.

"Nice try," getting up from the bed he spoke, "your new curfew is nine on weekends and your home before dark the rest of the week."

Gabby looked up at him, "for how long?"

"Till I say otherwise, you should get to bed you have school tomorrow," he speaks, patting her head before heading out the room closing the door half way.

Getting out of the truck, Gabby sees everyone pointing up to the roof of the gym laughing as the principal is yelling into his cellphone about his car being on the roof.

Thirty minutes later, Kozik, Phil, and Opie are up the roof trying to figure out a way to get the car down, thankful that the principal had finally left after yelling at them to get his car down in one piece and about stupid seniors. Kozik questioned as he ran his hand through his blonde short hair, "how the hell did someone get a car up here?"

Opie rubbed his growing facial hair, "they probably took it apart, anything else would of alerted people."

Phil spoke up, "pretty cool senior prank, …" at Kozik and Opie's glares he shut up.

"Well I guess we have to take it apart, probably take us what six hours to get everything done," Kozik said.

"Maybe the auto mechanic class could help," Phil suggested, not looking forward to put his limited knowledge of taking apart and assembling entire cars to the test.

Kozik looked at Opie since he was supposed to take lead on the problem, "what you think Ope get some kids up here to take it apart it would probably cut our time in half," considering that most of the TM mechanics were Sons and with most of them in jail their was only so many of them to do the work.

Getting the principal to agree hadn't been as hard as the three men had originally thought, since the principal wanted it done before he had to leave for a meeting in Bakersfield at two. Ten minutes later, Opie, Kozik, and Phil were joined by the auto mechanics class, which included nine guys and Gabby, being the only girl. Kozik looked at the group before saying, "okay, which ones of you don't know how to dissemble and assemble a car quickly?" he definitely didn't want to deal with kids who didn't know their way around a car well enough to help, with that five sheepish hands went up and Kozik pointed to the door telling them to leave.

Opie then spoke up, "okay lets get to work and start taking the car apart, don't break anything."

With that the remaining four guys and Gabby got to work.

Once the hour was up, and the bell rung, the guys looked at scary biker mechanics, Will, one of the junior's in the class, spoke up "hey the um bell just rang and I got a test next period, so um I got to leave."

Kozik nodded, "go then," looking at the rest of the teens, "any of you need to leave?"

Three more hands shot up, Gabby rolled her eyes, she knew only Jake, out of the remaining guys, had a test next period but the other three guys, Eric, Mike, and Owen all were terrified of her pop, Kozik, and Filthy Phil. Kozik disgruntled at the fact that all of them had to leave, nodded his head to the door and watched as the teens practically ran off the roof.

Gabby looked at Opie, Kozik, and Phil, "well I don't have to leave, so I'm just going to get back to it," with that she wheeled back under the car. After a moment of silence she spoke chuckling as she did, "you do know that only Will and Jake actually had to leave the rest of them were just scared of you guys."

Opie grunted, "kinda figured that out with the way they ran out of here."

Phil, who hand spent much time with Gabby or knew that Opie was her stepdad, spoke up, "why didn't you run off?"

"I like cars and why would I my next class is English and I rather take apart a car than listen to Shakespeare."

Kozik spoke up then, "so Gabby you ever think about working at TM could use the help."

Before Gabby could give her answer, Opie spoke, "no she aint," Donna didn't want Gabby working there and Opie was at least going to keep one of Donna's wishes.

Frowning, Gabby asks, "why not pop?" Phil's eyes widened figuring out that Gabby was Opie's daughter, he had heard people talk but he hadn't put it together.

"I said so, so unless you want to go listen to Shakespeare I'd stop," Opie spoke as he looked through the empty engine area at her face, now was not the time to bring up Donna.

Gabby mumbled out, "whatever," before handing Opie tubing from the car.

The next week was spring break, pulling out from under the frame of a 1971 charger that she had found in a junk yard just outside of Charming the weekend before, to see Kenny looking watching her work with an interested face, lifting the mask off her face she asks, "you want to help?"

Kenny looked excited at the prospect, "can I?"

"Sure bud," pointing to the spare roller, "just grab that and a mask off the counter and come lay next to me."

Quickly grabbing the roller and mask and setting it next to her, Kenny laid down on it before putting the mask on, once she was sure Kenny was situated she pulled the roller with him on it under the raised frame of the charger along with her.

"So all I'm doing is washing off the oil and gunk stains of the inside of the undercarriage, I already have parts of the engine redone, so we need to retube everything once we're done."

After showing him what to do, they each did a side of the car, twenty minutes later, Gabby turns her head towards her little brother, "so you're seventh birthday is coming up, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go go-kart racing it looks like fun."

"Really, what made you pick that?" Gabby asked smiling, she liked the prospect of going but she knew she wouldn't be able to race since she was pregnant but she was an adrenaline junkie and even just the atmosphere would be enough for her.

"I was watching Speed Racer and it looks fun."

"Well I can tell you it is, so if that's what you want to do I'll take you. Is their anyone you want to go with you?"

"Yeah, you, dad, Ellie, Lyla, Piper, and my friends from school Luke and Jordan."

"Well alright then, I'll check with pop on what day we can all go but it looks like your getting to go go-karting. So onto presents what do you want?"

"There's a really cool Nerf gun I want, it has an electronic belt like a machine gun."

Shaking her head at that, she laughed, "okay. Well let's get back to work, if you want I'll show you how to tune an engine next."

The next weekend found the family all at a go-kart place forty minutes outside of Charming. Gabby sat on the sidelines with Lyla, as the rest of the group made laps around the track each time Kenny would go past, Gabby was yelling out over the engines, "Your doing great Ken."

Thanks for reading. Please Review, let me know what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

"Are you ready Gabs?" Josh asks holding her hand as they waited in the ultrasound room for Tara.

"Yeah. You sure you want to do this?" Gabby questioned, Josh had asked to come with her the week before saying that he had thought it over and he wanted to continue the relationship even with the baby. That they had already discussed marriage together before all this had happened and he still wanted it to happen.

"Yes, you're not getting away from me that easily," a teasing smile on his face.

"Thanks," Gabby speaks sincerely, just as Tara pops into the room.

"Hey guys," Tara spoke as she set up the ultrasound machine. Twin, 'hi's' were given before she asked, "So are you ready to find out the gender of the baby, today."

"Yeah," Gabby spoke as she started to lie down so that Tara could put the lube on her stomach.

"So what about you Josh?" Tara asked, she had seen him a couple times since the month before, when they had the potluck introducing him to everyone that was out of jail, hanging out with Gabby around town.

"Yeah, I bet it's a girl," Josh spoke happily about his prediction.

Tara and Gabby laughed, Tara then looked at Gabby, "what do you think the baby is going to be?"

Looking at the lube that was being squirted onto her stomach, "don't care just want him or her healthy and happy."

"All parents want that," letting her hand go to her own pregnant belly she was a month behind Gabby in terms of pregnancy but if you knew they would think Tara was before Gabby since Gabby barely looked pregnant while Tara herself looked it. "But what do you want boy, girl?"

"A boy."

Looking at the machine, "well the baby is healthy, a little small for twenty weeks but everything seems to be developing fine, and if I … okay do you want to know which one of your predictions were right?" With two 'yes's' given, Tara took a deep breathe before turning the machine towards them, pointing at the screen, "well if you look right there you can easily tell it's a boy, congrats Gabby."

Tara almost wanted to laugh at the expressions on Gabby and Josh's faces, Gabby was one of admiration just looking at her healthy baby boy while Josh was grinning ear to ear at the sight of what he hoped to call his son someday.

Sitting the garage two days later, Gabby was looking at the half complete 1971 dodge charger she was working on with Kenny during the weekends, teaching him like her dad had done when she was little. In one hand she had her cell the other was the ultrasound machine of her baby boy. She had been thinking a lot about how her dad and that side would react to finding out she was pregnant at sixteen, but today she was going to stop wondering and call her Aunt Letty to get advice, summer was in two weeks and she was going to go out there in a month for her Aunt Mia's birthday which was 13 of June and tell her Aunt Mia in person but she wanted Letty's advice first on how to break it to her Aunt. She knew Letty wouldn't bullshit how it was going to go or how she felt about something like Mia would.

Deciding to bit the bullet she flipped open her cell and pressed 8, lifting it to her ear she listened as cell rang, "Hello."

"Hi. Aunt Letty, it's Gabby," her voice a nervous calm.

Sensing the nervousness of her stepdaughter, "what is it chica?"

"Are you alone?"

Looking around at the Toretto garage that she was in seeing the charger she had been working on, Letty spoke, "just me and the charger."

Gabby chuckled at that, "yeah me too, can I ask you a question, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, please Aunt Letty."

"Sure, what is it?"

Taking a shaky breath, "I lied to you and Aunt Mia when you guys came for my birthday."

"About what?" Letty asked confusion in her voice, when Gabby was little and tried to lie she had so many tells that the only way for her to lie was just not saying anything instead or wording what she said a certain way.

"I didn't tell you what was really happening. Ma was murdered in a drive-by," leaving out the fact that it was her Uncle Tig.

Letty gasped, "What, when, oh sweetie."

"About six months ago, and a month later I was raped and I learned the Monday after my birthday that I was pregnant."

"So your pregnant?" Letty asked wishing she were able to see if Gabby was handling everything okay, and even more thankful that Brian had called and said that they had a job she could do that could bring Dom home as a free man.

"Yeah, five months now, it's a boy."

"You're having a son," Letty stated as she tried to process everything.

"Yeah, but that's not all I called you for."

Trying to joke, "your married."

"No, um I was wondering if you could help me explain it to Aunt Mia when I come out next month. I know my dad will probably never come back so I don't want to loose you or Aunt Mia."

"You wont loose us sweetie, I promise. And when you come out next month for Mia's birthday, I'll help you but she wont be mad at you sweetie your aunt would never willingly loose you, you know that. So why are you really scared?" Letty asked she wasn't going to give Gabby hope about her dad when it still needed to be done first.

"I just don't want anyone disappointed, I want everything to go back to when I was eight and the worse thing I had to worry about was not getting in more trouble then stealing dad's car."

Letty laughed at the memory of a seven-year-old Gabby driving Dom's car down the road, she could still hear Dom yelling running behind the car trying to get her stop. Vince had joked that instead of teaching Gabby how to ride a bicycle without training wheels and running after her making she didn't fall, he ended up running after her with her driving a car that weighed about thousand times heavier than a bike. "Yeah but its all apart of growing up," sadly it seemed Gabby grew up a whole lot faster than anyone wanted. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Letty for listening."

"No problem chica, love you."

"Love you too," Gabby spoke, her worrying vanishing with Letty hanging up.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, what did you think.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Standing in the stands, Gabby whistled as the principal spoke out on stage, "Joshua Daniel's" she was standing with Josh's older sister, Abby, their father Freddie and his girlfriend Kate. Josh lifted his hand up in the air holding his rolled up diploma. He had finally graduated.

Once the ceremony was over and Josh and Gabby were alone, well as alone as you can get with everyone in Charming on a football field for the seniors. Resting his hands on her small belly, she was a week shy of six months and still looked to be only four months pregnant, Josh leaned in and kissed and then jumped back quickly when his hand had been kicked, "what was that?"

"That is the baby kicking," Gabby chuckled seeing Josh's terrified face having not expected the movement.

"When he start doing that?"

"About two weeks but it seems he upgraded from only me feeling it to everyone feeling it, don't worry freaked me out too," resting her hand on her side feeling her son move about. It had been a surreal feeling to finally feel movement instead of just watching her stomach slowly grow in size while her boobs seemed to never stop growing their original B size had already turned to a C and she predicted that they would grow to a D by the end of the pregnancy. Josh had seemed to love them more especially on prom night that was three weeks ago, it was the first time they had had sex. Lyla, Gemma, and Tara had all taken her out to the next town over to find a prom dress a few days before then.

 _"What about this one," Gabby asked holding up a cherry red colored dress that would most likely fall to her knees and had rooshing around the midsection._

 _Lyla shook her head, "this is your prom night live a little," holding up her own selection of a pink dress that would probably go one inch farther than her butt._

 _"I've lived enough and I don't want to look pregnant for this and I want to be able to breath," stressing the last one._

 _The three older woman laughed at the teen's expression, "well then how about you try the dresses that we all picked out for you before you make any decision," Tara spoke._

 _Gemma then grabbed the teen's forearm before dragging her towards an empty dressing room, while Lyla and Tara grabbed the dresses that everyone had picked for Gabby before hanging them up on the rod that ran from one side of the dressing room to the other._

 _In the end, after trying on Lyla's short dresses, Tara's conservative dresses that Gemma had tsked about, and Gemma's dresses that clearly stated biker girl dress up. Gabby ended up with her choose of dress the cherry red dress that ended just below mid thigh and covered up her belly as well as any dress that wasn't a sweater would._

 _Prom night had happened beautifully, with Opie allowing her to be out till one knowing that the after party didn't start till eleven, he had given up trying to protest when Lyla, Tara, and Gemma had ganged up on him. Little did they know Gabby and Josh barely made it till the end of prom before heading to their spot in the woods were they set up a blanket to watch the stars._

 _"So we have four hours almost till I have to be home, what do you want to do," Gabby asked as she was snuggled up beside Josh who had given her his tux coat to keep warm._

 _His answer was in the form of a kiss, pushing her down gently as the kiss became more heated._

 _Between kisses for air, Gabby spoke, "if your ready, I am too."_

 _Josh then looked into her brown eyes the moonlight casting light on them as they stared at each other, "you sure, I wont force you."_

 _"I trust you and I love you," Gabby spoke before smirking up at him, "and I can't get any more pregnant so we don't have to worry."_

 _Josh laughed his forehead going to rest on hers, "well if you say it like that, love you darlin." And with that the kisses became more passionate as clothes were removed and they became one._

"So you headed out with Abby on your trip tomorrow?" Gabby asked, Josh and sister, Abby, were going to head to New York for the week as a graduation present for Josh.

"Yeah but it leaves us to celebrate tonight," kissing her on the nose and then lips before Freddie loudly cleared his throat and Abby laughed at them.

The next morning, picking up her cell phone without looking at the caller ID, Gabby answers, as she walks away from Ellie and Kenny who were watching a movie with her, "Hello?"

"Gabby, Letty's dead," Gabby could hear her Aunt Mia's voice breaking as she says that.

Rubbing her face, she asks, "how?"

"She was murdered last night. I need you to come home," the unspoken 'you're the only family left' was loud in clear in Gabby's ears.

"I'll be there by tonight," Gabby said as she ran to her room.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love hearing what you have to say.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or the plot line of Fast and Furious.

Sitting next to her Aunt Mia, in a black dress that flowed just right to keep her six month pregnant belly, that thankfully didn't look six months more like three, Tara had told her it was because of her genes, Gabby remembered that her ma hadn't really shown till about seven months, from showing. Gabby listened to the priest speak over Letty's grave, "We have gathered here to pay our final respects to. . ." As the priest went on, she lets her eyes wander over the cemetery, stopping at the brigade of black cars, that had men in identical black suits watching the funeral take place. Her Aunt had taken her hand at some point, as tears streamed down her face, Gabby had her own tears silently going as she looked at the picture of her dad, in a black shirt, with Letty sitting on his lap wearing the silver cross that had always been around her dad's neck. She remembered it had been taken, during one of the many Sunday afternoon BBQ's her dad hosted in the backyard of the Toretto family home.

That night, Gabby followed Mia into the garage each carrying a box of Letty's stuff. "Turn on the light, will ya," Mia spoke as she headed farther into the garage.

Easily finding the switch, Gabby turned on the light before following Mia to the table, that held boxes that Mia and her had brought in throughout the day.

Dom watched from the shadows as his sister and daughter put the two boxes onto the worktable. Walking out of one of the dark corners of the garage, he made sure to rustle his feet a bit, so not to startle them. Both their heads turned quickly to him, and in that moment he saw how much Gabby had grown from the eight year he had left to the know sixteen year old, she had gained Donna's height but the rest of her features were all Toretto.

"Dad?" Gabby asked, her face full of shock and her voice full of hope. While Mia just went over to her older brother hugging him, after Gabby got over her initial shock at seeing her dad, she joins the hug.

Both Gabby and Mia started tearing up as they held onto him. Mia broke her hug, saying in a low voice, "I told you not to come. They're staking the place out. If they find you. . ."

Dom replied, "They won't," as he held onto his daughter, who hadn't dropped her grip from him, seeming to have strengthened it when Mia had started talking, as if he would disappear if she let go. "Come on. Look at you," taking one of his hands to rub against Mia cheek, before looking down at his daughter, "and you," once Gabby's eyes were looking at him, he kissed her head saying, "your not so little anymore, are you baby girl."

With watery eyes, Gabby shook her head before laying her head back on his chest mumbling into his white tank top, "I missed you."

Dom looks over at the almost rebuilt charger, unhooking himself from Gabby, he walked over running his hand on the frame slowly till he got to the driver side door, Mia noticing says, "Gabby wouldn't let them junk it. Even though it is a goddamn curse. When she came out for weekends she would work on pieces of it. Then when Letty came back,

Letty was always in here, working on it day and night." Thinking about how Letty had acted for the last couple of months, she continued, "It was weird. It was like she knew you were coming back." Gabby watched as her dad leaned on the door of the charger, as she wiped her eyes of the tears and absentmindedly let her right hand go down to her belly as her son kicked her in the stomach.

Looking at the silver cross that hung on the rearview mirror, he spoke, "I want to see the crash site."

Gabby got out of the back of Dom's Chevelle that was painted red with black racing stripes, as Mia pointed to Letty's crash site saying, "It's straight ahead." Coming to lean on the hood next to Mia, Gabby watched as her dad looked at the burn marks on the ground.

A couple minutes later he comes back, and they pile back into the car and silently rode back to the house. Once they were only a couple streets away from the house, Dom pulled over and Mia asks, "You found something back there."

He looks over at his sister before looking straight ahead again, "There were burn marks on the ground, … the kind that could only be caused by nitro meth. There's only one guy in all of L.A. that sells that."

Mia turns her head over to him, her voice pleading as she goes on, "Nothing you can do is gonna bring her back, Dom. … If I were Letty, I would ask you. . . No, I would beg you, please, let this go. Before it's too late."

Turning to her, he says, "It's already too late."

Mia then says, "I love you," and Dom's shoulder's fall at that, she then leans over kissing him on the cheek, before opening the door and getting out. Gabby then climbs over the seat, careful of her belly, once she back in the sitting position now in the front, she looks at her dad wrapping her arms around his neck she kisses his cheek saying, "I love you, dad."

Once they are both out of the car, Dom pulls out onto the street making a U-turn without saying anything his only thoughts at the moment is avenging his wife, Letty.

Neither Gabby nor Mia say anything as they walk back to the house, once they get there they are stopped by two FBI agents, the shorter of the two addressing Mia, "Miss Toretto. I'm Michael Stasiak, FBl. Let's you and I have a little chat."

Mia looks between the two men, before looking at her niece, worriedly asking, "you okay, to stay here?" not wanting to have Gabby deal with the FBI, the last time had been hard enough when Dom had fled eight years ago.

"Yeah, Aunt Mia," giving her a small smile, trying to prove that she was fine.

The FBI agent seemed to want to stop her at hearing Gabby say 'Aunt', but Gabby quickly headed to the porch before he could fully voice his opinion.

The next morning, Brian got Mia out of the FBI office, taking her to a coffee shop to talk.

Looking up from her tea that she had been swishing around since she had gotten it asks in an annoyed voice, "Why don't you tell me why you dragged me here, Brian?"

"You know they're going to capture Dom," Brian states, before adding, "Maybe worse. I don't want you getting tangled up in this. So stay away from him."

"That's what you have to say to me after eight years? All of a sudden, you care what happens to me," Mia says her voice going spiteful.

"What I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry. It was. . . It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I'm sorry, too, Brian. I'm so sorry that you had to come into my home and pretend to love me. I'm so sorry that you ripped my family apart. I'm sorry that because of you, Gabby grew up without her dad. I'm very sorry that that was hard for you."

"I lied to you. I lied to Dom. I lied to everybody. That's what I do best. It's why the Feds recruited me."

"Maybe you're lying to yourself. Maybe you're not the good guy pretending to be a bad guy. Maybe you're the bad guy pretending to be the good guy. You ever think about that?"

"Every day."

At that Mia, gets up heading to the door, but half way past the next booth she turns around, walking back to Brian, she inquires, "I always wondered, … why did you let my brother go that day?"

Looking up from where he is still sitting at the booth, "I don't know," with that Mia heads back towards the exit.

Mia walked into the house seeing Gabby on the floor in a sweater and shorts, a worn out box sitting next to her as photos scattered around her. Going to sit next to her she picks up a picture of that showed Dom and Donna sitting on the hospital bed while Dom held Gabby for the first time, her face barely able to be seen between the pink hospital blanket and Dom's forearm. She remembered that day well she had been the one to snap the photo, she had been so excited to see her niece at the age of ten, Gabby had been like a living baby doll for her to hold and feed. All seven pounds and three ounces, Gabrielle Amelia Toretto had been like an early Christmas present for Mia.

"So this is what you've been doing while I was gone?" Mia asks putting the photo down to pick up another.

"Yeah," holding out the photo she had been looking at, "look at this one wasn't she beautiful?"

Taking the photo from her niece, she looks at it, it had been probably one of the last ones of Dom and Donna together with Gabby before Donna's parent's had swooped up Donna and Gabby and moved up towards Charming. Gabby seemed to be crawling towards her parents as Donna was leaning on Dom both had huge smiles on their faces as Gabby tried crawling towards them in only a diaper. "I bet she's still beautiful, how is your mom Gabs?" Mia asked.

Scooting so she was looking at her Aunt, "Oh … um … she died seven months ago."

Mia turned abruptly to Gabby her face displaying shock, "what, how, why … why didn't you tell me?"

Shrugging her shoulders as tears welled up in her eyes, "I was scared and I didn't want your pity, it was easier to act like it didn't happen, … nothing changed with us."

"Oh sweetie," pulling Gabby into a hug, forgetting about the pictures, Mia just rubbed Gabby's back as silent tears slipped from her own eyes. Mia had only seen Donna when she would go up to pick up Gabby for the summer or when Donna would come back to LA to drop Gabby off, but she still remembered the sixteen year old walking around the Toretto house with Gabby trying to get her to sleep while Dom was frantically trying to find anything that would stop Gabby from crying. They had been quite the pair together Mia still didn't understand how they got together since Dom wasn't one to be open with his love life especially to his then ten year old little sister.

After hugging for a couple minutes, each of them wiped the tears that had fell onto their cheeks, Mia broke the silence by asking, "why don't you spend the week here? I don't want to be alone right now and this way you don't have to drive all the way back down here in two weeks."

"Sure," Gabby spoke before Gabby another picture out of the box, this one showing Mia on her sixteenth birthday holding up her drivers license and a key to the camera with Gabby's grandpa, who stood at six feet two and looked like an older version of Dom, joking around by making a terrified face behind his daughter.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love hearing what you have to say.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or Fast and Furious.

Three days later, Mia and Gabby are at the doorstop to a house that is in the middle of nowhere, the night had set in hours before, as Mia knocks on the door. Brian answers it looking curiously at Gabby who was standing behind Mia, but he wasn't able to voice his curiosity before Mia walks in, asking, "Is this your way of keeping me away from him?"

After Gabby came in, Brian closes the door, answering the question, "You're the only one I could call."

"He's my brother, of course."

Walking towards Dom, Gabby stays behind leaning on the shelves that acted as a divider between the 'living space' and the entry. The place was clustered with paper and old knick knacks and in the middle of it all, her dad sat on a chair with his traditional white tank top using his left hand to put pressure on the bullet wound he got from one of Braga's men, earlier that evening.

Mia goes and removes the gauze, looking at the bullet wound, saying, "The bullet's not in there," before grabbing her medical kit from the table telling Dom what she was about to do, both he and Brian were sitting at the table each with a Corona next to them, "I'm gonna clean it and stitch it up. It's going to hurt."

Dom looks over at the instruments that were going to fix him before saying, "I bet you're going to enjoy this."

Mia looks at him before smiling a bit, "A little."

As Mia started her procedure, Brian and Dom turned their heads to Gabby, who was for her part trying not to gag, she used to not be squeamish about blood at all but ever since it was splattered on her when her ma was killed, she tended to try to stay away from it and being six months pregnant right now was not helping her case. She smiled at them, trying not to show her discomfort, "Hi."

Brian spoke, his voice teasing, "there is a chair here, pretty sure it won't bite."

Gabby chuckles a bit, before sarcastically saying, "funny," as she walks over sitting down and fixing her red hoodie so that it doesn't show her growing bump.

Dom who was trying not to move too much with Mia stitching him up, asks, "So how's school?" he wanted a baseline for his questions, he had eight years of questions that went unanswered because he was away, and its not like he was going to start telling her about what he was up to with Buster, the FBI agent listening.

Gabby tilts her head at that, out of all the questions in the world, he asks about school, "fine."

Brian then asks, "What grade are you in?"

"Sophomore."

Dom then takes back over the questioning, "What's you favorite classes?"

Mia laughs at that from behind him, as Gabby answers, "auto mechanics and art." Brian smiles around his bottle of Corona, while Dom chuckles at that, he should of known.

"So you, looking into colleges, yet?" it doesn't go unnoticed to him, the fact that his daughter looked down or that her shoulder slumped a bit, but what he didn't see was Mia rolling her eyes, she had hated her brother for pushing her into college at Gabby's age and it only got worse as she got closer to graduating and then when he had forced her to start applying to nursing schools.

Gabby bit her lip at that, but a moment later her dad's hand was brought up to her chin pushing it down so she would stop, what was she supposed to say, she didn't even know if she was going to be able to finish high school, with her son supposed to be born mid September, or the fact that she really couldn't afford it not with her salary at the diner going between keeping herself and her son fed, clothed, with a roof over their heads, she also never saw herself going it was always her dream to be a mechanic, and now it wasn't even really an option for her. "I um haven't looked into them."

Mia seeing the look on her niece's face, decided to shift the conversation to something she hoped Gabby would appreciate, "why don't you tell Dom about the award you got."

Dom looked at Gabby, "what award?"

"I got the golden wrench award for my designs in my auto shop club."

"What was the designs for?"

"Custom made '83 dodge challenger, new engine specs with custom paint job. Got it to go zero to sixty in eleven seconds."

Brian then spoke, getting up from his spot, "let me guess, you were the one to test drive it."

Gabby smiled up at him, her first genuine smile towards Brian since she got there, "yeah." Brian left the room then, taking his cell with him.

Mia patted Dom's shoulder making sure the tape would hold, saying "your good as new."

Brian comes back in a minute later, "I ordered Chinese take out if you guys want to stay, it'll be here in thirty minutes," wanting to get back into Mia's good graces and wanting to let Gabby spend some more time with her father.

Gabby looks at Mia, hoping she will speak for both of them, to which she was not disappointed when not a moment later Mia starts talking, "Sure."

After each of them got the food they wanted on their plates, Mia sees Dom take a bite, and sarcastically inquires, "Dom, what are you doing?" both Dom and Brian look at her confused, not looking up at them as she continues to fix her plate, saying "You reached first, you have to say grace."

Gabby smiles at that, it had always been the rule around the Toretto house, whoever started to eat, first had to say grace.

Dom takes a sip of Corona, smiling at his younger sister, as both Gabby and Mia fold their hands getting ready to pray, he then stresses the first two words of grace, "Thank you, Lord, for blessing this table."

Mia then continues for him, looking at Dom as she speaks, "With food, family and friendship."

Once everyone started eating, Gabby looks at Brian, asking "how did you hook up with my dad?" nobody had really told her, how her dad had been shot and she really didn't want to be constantly worrying if she never see her dad again because he ended up being killed.

Brian stopped eating at that, looking at Gabby before trying to read Dom's facial expression, but Mia ended up being his Savior for answering the question for him, "Brian called him up when he knew Dom was in the states."

Gabby knew it wasn't the truth but was willing to play along, "oh. Okay."

Dom had gone into the back bedroom five minutes ago, and Gabby had gone and lay down on an old futon that was in the upright position in the living space. Sitting at the table each holding a cup of coffee, Brian breaks the silence that had come over the small house, "You asked me why I let Dom go. … I think it's because at that moment, … I respected him more than I did myself," referring back to the conversation that they had had three days prior. "One thing I learned from Dom is that nothing really matters unless you have a code."

"And what's your code, Brian?"

"I'm working on it," silence fell again after that as both Mia and Brian looked out at the night sky.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love and want to hear what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy or Fast and Furious.

It was broken only a minute later by Brian's cell going off, looking at the caller ID seeing 'Letty', he mutters out, "Oh. Shit." Standing up quickly as Dom comes walking into the room, "Hey, Dom."

Dom's voice was full of calm anger, "When were you gonna tell me?"

Mia confused about the new development asks, "Dom, what are you doing?"

Not even hearing her, Dom continues his line of question, his calm slipping away into uncontrollable anger, "When were you gonna tell me you were running Letty?"

Brian for his part was trying to get Dom to calm back down saying, "Let me explain. . ."

"When were you gonna. . ." with that Dom grabs the back of Brian's neck with one hand and with the other grabbed his shoulder spinning him around so that when he released his grip, Brian went flying into the shelves that separated the kitchen and living space. As Brian went to get up, Dom hauled him up grabbing Brian's neck and pushing him into the wall.

Mia yelled out, "Dom, stop!" as Gabby ran to the edge of the kitchen, "Dad!" knowing that if either Dom or Brian accidentally hit her hard enough in the stomach she could loose the baby, and with that amount of anger that her dad had at the moment he wouldn't notice anyone else except Brian, at the moment.

It had been the same way with Linder and Gabby hated it when her dad got like this, the uncontrollable rage with his muscles and size could do real damage to anyone, especially someone who wasn't trained to take the pounding he could and would dish out. He of course never turned it on her, Mia, or Letty but everyone else could be seen as fair play.

 _It had only been nine days since her grandpa had died in a stock car race against Linder. Dom had got Vince to take her out of the stands as he ran towards the charger that held his dad burst into flames with her grandpa inside._

 _Swinging her feet on the work table, in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, Gabby looked around DT, it had been quieter without her grandpa around cracking jokes, she watched as her dad frustratedly worked on restoring his dad's 1971 Dodge Charger, her Aunt Mia had stayed home crying in her bedroom that she shared with her when Gabby was staying over. Nobody had been able to really talk much all of them swimming in their own grief, Uncle Vince and Aunt Letty had lost a father figure that had taught them so much about cars and family, while her dad and Aunt Mia lost a father, she lost a grandfather. It was the first time someone she knew died and in her five year old mind she thought that he would come back the idea of death hadn't sunk in yet._

 _Gabby watched as a man walked into the garage, it was a normal occurrence but what happened next wasn't._

 _Waving her hand she spoke, being polite just like her parents taught her, "Hi." Her dad looked up from where he was bent over the car taking out bolts from the engine bloc._

 _He looked up to see Kenny Linder standing there next to his daughter, who was sitting on the work table before Linder could say 'Hi' back he yelled out, "get away from her!" without thinking he ran at him anger coursing through his veins once the wench hit Linder in the face and he fell, Dom got on top of him repeatedly hitting him in the face, his thoughts going back to the stock race nine days ago where he watched Linder clip his dad's charger sending him into the wall at 120 miles per hour to burn to death. He remembered the screaming, not unlike what he was hearing in reality._

 _Gabby was screaming and crying she had pushed herself as far back as she could on the table her knees up to her chest as she pleaded out, "dad, dad, stop. Daddy!" But Dom couldn't stop her voice was like a quiet whisper as he continued to pound the wrench into Linder's face as anger coursed through his body and blood rushed into his ears, Linder's blood spayed out onto his clothes. What felt like hours for Gabby ended in reality two minutes later when her dad dropped the wrench standing up he looked down in anger at the man who killed his father but once the blood stopped running and his arm had given out he could finally rationalize what he was doing and looking to his side he saw his baby girl rocking herself as she cried her voice rough as she continued to cry out, "daddy stop."_

 _He held out his arms to her and without hesitation, even if she had just watched as he almost beat a man to death and he could hear the sirens in the distance coming towards the garage, she jumped up hugging him bearing her head into his neck as her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her close, whispering into her ear, "its okay baby girl. I'm here."_

Brian choked out, "You don't understand," as he used his own hands to push against Dom's face trying to get Dom to release his grip. When he did Dom threw Brian towards Gabby, and Gabby barely got out of the way.

Dom's voice seeping with anger, "I don't understand?"

Both Mia and Gabby yelling out, "Stop!" each making sure they wouldn't accidentally get hit, as the two men fought on the concrete floor.

Brian didn't hit back put tried defending Dom's punches to the face, yelling out, "She did it for. . ."

As Mia screamed out, "Dom, stop! Dom, stop it! Please stop!" and Gabby screamed out, "Stop! Dad, calm down!"

Brian finally got Dom in a triangle choke before Dom slammed him onto the floor, Brian put his feet up so Dom couldn't get passed his guard and punch his face, yelling out, "She did it for you, Dom! She did it for you!"

At that Dom stopped fighting and Brian dropped his feet, wiping the blood off his face, saying "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga, …" yelling out the next part, "she just wanted you to come home!" Mia and Gabby stood in their places shocked at what they just heard, as Dom walked off to the bedroom again trying to calm his emotions. Brian kicks a box that was by his feet yelling, "I'm sorry, Dom! I'm sorry!"

Gabby has tears running down her eyes, she had talked to Letty only a couple weeks ago, telling her that she was pregnant wanting her advice on how to tell Mia. Did Letty do it because of her, was Letty murdered because she had told her that she was pregnant and that Dom was her only living parent left since her ma was murdered.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love to hear what you have to say.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or Fast and Furious.

Two days later, Gabby watches as Brian leaves the garage, where he dad was working on his charger, and head towards the back door of the house where she was. Mia had gone out forty minutes ago to get groceries and because she was tired Gabby had opted to stay home. Once inside she turns to him, "Brian."

Brian turns to look at her, "Yeah?"

"I have a question to ask you," at his head nodding, she continues, tears were starting to build in her eyes, and her voice started wavering, "when did my Aunt Letty come to you?"

Brian squints his eyes and furrows his brows, before inquiring, "why do you ask?"

"Did … did she come to you because … because me?" Gabby eyes were locked on his as tears streamed down her face, silently.

"Why would she come to me because of you?"

"I told her," taking a deep breath, before continuing, "I told her that I was pregnant."

Brian's eyes widened at that, before his eyebrows furrowed once again, pulling her over to sit at the kitchen table as he speaks, "No she didn't come to me for you, at least she never said anything. Does your dad or Mia know? How far are you?" Letty had come to him a couple months ago trying to get him to find a way to free Dom and up until two weeks ago nothing was put in motion since paper work needed to be filled out, the how needed to be figured out, the contracts so the deal could be made had to be constructed especially since the Bureau had wanted to use agents or people already in their pocket, Letty had been the last resort till they made head way with Park and he was put in.

Wiping her eyes as she says, "I'm twenty five weeks, and no they don't know, they can't know, not yet at least." She was going to tell Mia countless time but every time she got up the nerve she stopped, it didn't feel right and telling her dad would only hurt him she couldn't ask him to stay because of the threat of prison it would kill him to be there.

"Why not?"

"I don't want my dad to stay because of his obligation to me as my last parent and Mia would tell him, I'm lucky she hasn't said anything about my ma, that I know about at least."

"What happened with your mom?"

"She was murdered," Gabby of course doesn't go into detail, and she is thankful that he doesn't ask how her ma was murdered or how she had gotten pregnant.

"I'm sorry," Brian says as he rubs his hand up and down her dad, trying to show his sympathy. He truly was sorry he knew that Dom wasn't planning to come back to the states after Braga was finished for, meaning that Gabby would now have no parents.

Brian then heads to the bathroom which had been his reason for coming into the house and Gabby finishes wiping her eyes as she heads to the garage just to watch her dad work on the charger just like she had done a million times as a kid.

An hour later, Dom was changed from his ripped mechanic shirt to his thermal long sleeve shirt, leaning on the finished charger. Gabby had tears in her eyes knowing that this could possibly be the last time she would see her dad, she was waiting behind Mia, knowing that she herself wouldn't be able to let go of her dad.

Mia looks up at Dom asking, "How do you say goodbye to your only brother?"

"You don't," seeing his little sister's lips quivering, he opens his arms, "come here." Mia hugs him holding onto him as tears quell up in her eyes, after a minute she lets one arm fall before motioning for Gabby to join them.

Gabby quickly wraps her arms around them as they do the same with her, they hold onto each other for another two minutes before Mia breaks away to give father and daughter a chance to be semi alone as Brian comes over to stand next to her.

Gabby sniffles as she says, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

They hold each other for a minute before Dom breaks away, and gets into his charger, Brian doing the same with his car. Both Gabby and Mia watch as the pull out of the driveway, before heading inside each lost in their own thoughts.

Two days later, Gabby was sitting next to Mia, while Mia sat next to Brian as they waited for the Judge to come and give Dom his sentencing, all four of them hoping that what he did to help Brian catch a known drug trafficker might sway the judge to be lenient on his crimes as a street racer and his part in the hijacking of trucks. Brian had come to them yesterday telling them that Dom had been brought into custody two days ago.

The bailiff called out, "All rise," as the Judge came into the room.

Once the Judge had seated he spoke, "Please be seated. Please rise, Mr. Toretto. I've listened to the testimony and taken into special consideration Agent O'Conner's appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto, that his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker, Arturo Braga. However, this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs. And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law," at that Brian gets up and leaves the court room, as both Gabby and Mia stay to listen to what will become of Dom. "Dominic Toretto, you are hereby sentenced to serve at the Lompoc maximum-security prison system without the possibility of early parole. This court is adjourned." The judge then slams his gavel down, the weight of what just happened slamming down on Dom, Mia, and Gabby's shoulders when the gavel hit.

Brian, Mia, and Gabby are sitting at the table of the Toretto home. Both Brian and Mia are talking about how to get Dom out of prison by taking him when he is in the prison bus being escorted to Lompoc the next day. Gabby for her part, knows that she wont be helping and neither Mia or Brian ask her to, Mia because she knows Gabby has two younger siblings she needs to be there for, and Brian because he knows that Gabby is pregnant and life on the run being pregnant and then later with an infant isn't how Dom would want his daughter or grandchild living.

The next morning, Gabby is hugging goodbye to her Aunt, as Brian watches from afar. Once they are finished hugging, Mia looks one last time at her childhood home, as Gabby heads over to Brian.

In a hushed voice, mindful that her Aunt Mia is only about fifty feet away, she speaks, "Brian, do me a favor and watch over them."

Glancing at Mia, who was still on the porch, before turning his head back to her, "Yeah, Gabby, I will."

"Also don't tell them about the baby, I want them safe not risking their lives to get to me." Tears streaming down her face, her voice wavering, "Tell my dad that I love him."

Brian pulls Gabby into a hug as she cries harder into his chest, once Mia comes over to them, Gabby lets go of Brian and wipes at her eyes sniffling, "I love you, Aunt Mia."

"I love you too, Gabby," tears stream silently down her own face, knowing that she will probably never see her niece again.

Gabby looks at both of them taking in a deep breath before saying, "bye," with that she heads towards her truck as Brian gets into Dom's charger and Mia heads towards her own car.

Gabby heads one way, as Brian, Mia, and two Spanish guys she had never met head the opposite direction.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I want to hear what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Walking in through the house front of the house, Gabby noticed all the pictures that had her ma in them were gone along with the little knick-knacks her ma had collected over the years. Walking towards her bedroom she noticed pictures of Lyla and Piper now graced the walls, she wasn't angry with that what she was angry about was the fact that they had chosen to do it while she was down in LA burying her Aunt Letty. Walking into her room she is happy to see that the photo she had of her ma and dad holding her was still clipped to her photo board of pictures. Looking at the other pictures she chuckled a bit one had her and Jax making funny faces behind Gemma's back. Another had her on Opie's shoulders at a forth of July parade. There was one with Jesse and Leon using her to hook up with woman outside the Toretto grocery store. Another had Vince, her dad, and grandpa all working on the charger together. One had a Halloween picture from three years ago of Ellie dressed as a princess with Kenny as a pirate and herself as a ninja. A couple of them were of her with her friends and Josh with his friends all hanging out at school and the park. The newest edition was the ultrasound picture of her baby boy.

Heading out, after putting her dirty clothes into the wash and taking a shower, she heads to TM knowing that is probably where everyone is at. Once there she sees a couple FBI agents milling about while the remaining club members glare at them from the picnic tables. Walking over to her pop she asks, "what's with the feds?"

"There here to see you," Opie speaks.

Scrunching her face up, "why, why would they need to see me?" thinking about it her face lit with understanding, her dad and the prison break. "Oh."

A man of five ten comes over then his brown hair gelled to the side wearing the customary black and white suit most feds wore. "Ms. Toretto, I presume, Special Agent Ferris and Wheeler, FBI" he asked, as him and his partner came over, he too was in the same style suit only his hair was thinning at the top making him look older than he probably was.

Gabby looked at the badge that both agents held out, before plastering a fake smile on her face, she hated feds they had taken her dad away from her at eight, Stahl had started the ball rolling on her ma being killed, most of SAMCRO had been placed in jail, everyone in her family blood or not hated feds, with the exception of her ma's family but they had basically written Gabby off when she was born so she didn't follow their way of thinking. "Yes, sir."

"We have some questions to ask you about your father, Dominic Toretto," Agent Ferris spoke pointing to an empty picnic table.

Sitting opposite him, with the remains of SAMCRO stood behind her, "ask away."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Guessing by the fact that you're here he isn't at Lompoc."

Shaking his head, Agent Wheeler answers, "No. So do you know if Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto helped in his escape from a prison transport bus?"

"No, I don't, sorry I could be of more help," Gabby spoke, standing as she fake apologized to them, she would have been right there helping them if it wasn't for her life here, in Charming. With the murder of her ma she had Ellie and Kenny here who needed her, the love of her life Josh, and the rape that brought her baby boy, she had no doubt in her mind that her being in Charming was the right thing to do.

"Where not done here," both Agents spoke in unison.

Gabby looked at them, quirking her eyebrow, "what more is there to talk about, I don't know anything, I just drove up from LA today so I'm tired, I only came to the lot to pick up my siblings and go home," she could of used the ultimate trump card which was she was pregnant and tired but she didn't know if they would decide to blast that through the media hoping her family would see it and come to her rescue because they knew Dom would do anything for family or he would at least call and they would be able to trace the communication.

The agents looked at each other before Ferris went to talk, "We can take this to an FBI building if you don't cooperate."

Narrowing her eyes at that, she glanced back at her pop, grandpa, and Chibs who were glaring at the two feds, before looking at them herself, "I am cooperating, I know nothing, the only thing your going to get is the same answer because it's the truth. I went to LA to bury my Aunt Letty, I stayed for a week to help my Aunt Mia, I went to my dad's hearing that ended with him getting twenty five years to life at Lompoc, which is something I didn't expect to happen considering I haven't seen or talked to my dad since he left me with my Aunt Mia when I was eight while we held my Uncle Jesse who was killed in a drive by moments before," so she fibbed a bit but she was telling the truth as much as the feds could verify.

Ferris spoke up standing as well leaning his hands on the table as he leaned towards her, "we find out your lying you can to to prison for accessory."

"Well I aint lying sir," tilting her head to look innocent, "my family taught me not to lie to authority figure," well her ma did and up until the cops had carted away her dad when she was five so did her dad's side of the family, but other than that she was told not to say anything to anyone with a badge, since crime plus cop equaled jail or much worst telling the cop useful information that sent someone to jail meant being a snitch and a rat. The only people she was never to lie to was family.

Both the agents stood up at that, "fine but if we have any further questions we will come back and we will not be as considerate."

"Well then bye."

Once the feds had left, Opie came up to Gabby hugging her while he planted a kiss to her head, "so how was your trip?"

"Good, so where are Ellie and Kenny, I tired from the drive and just want to get home."

"At friends houses," wanting to know the reactions of Dom and Mia about the new edition, "how did they react to finding out?"

Looking confused, he pointed to her stomach, "oh. They don't, … with everything that happened I couldn't tell them." Taking a deep breath as her hands fell to the spot her son was kicking her in the side, "So I'm just going to go, see you at home pop."

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Leaning against Gemma's counter, Gabby worked on shucking the corn, it was Forth of July and Gemma had wanted to do a barbeque to celebrate just like she did every year. While Gemma dealt with the meats and putting the remaining Sons to work doing the grill, and Ellie had helped with the salad before running back outside to play with water pistols along with Kenny and Piper. Tara was cutting up watermelon standing next to Gabby.

Lyla who was cutting potatoes for the home made potato salad looked up towards Gabby who at this point was in a red tank top and black yoga pants considering in the last month since she got back to LA had popped out even more to where she couldn't hide the pregnancy behind a baggy sweatshirt not like she would want to the summer had also heated up hitting mid nineties on a good day. "So you excited for the fireworks?"

Gabby flinched a bit remembering the last time she had gone solo on lighting fireworks, she liked them but after that incident the only ones she could handle were the professional ones that went up about two hundred feet in the air. "Nope going to stay in here, … its safer."

"Why don't you like them you used to talk about them non stop when you were like five always wanting to go to the parades or events because of them?" Tara asked.

Gemma chuckled, "she don't like them because she was stupid and lit one in an empty lot without anyone, it blasted her ass back and caused a fire."

 _Kneeling in an empty lot that now housed an old gardening shed that looked like it could fall over at any minute along with the acre lot of weeds and overgrown shrubbery that instead of the clean green now showed signs of beige with trash that had been dropped off here along with what the wind had collected overtime, Gabby grabbed the long reddish orange stick from her plain blue backpack she had gotten earlier that year for the start of third grade. She had found it along with a stash of what looked like modeling clay on the top shelf in the garage the weekend before. Placing the stick down on the cold ground she fished through her backpack once again to grab a box of matches._

 _The stick had a wick popping out the top and looked like it could be one of those fireworks that her dad would light on the forth of July while she sat between her Uncle Vince and Uncle Jesse watching the lights rocket out the firework in a display of color, sadly she wouldn't get to enjoy that with her dad anymore since five months earlier he had run and now considered a fugitive of the US and since then all her family had split leaving her and her Aunt Mia, alone. Lighting the match she held it to the wick dropping it when the wick caught and started sparking down the three-inch wick. Grabbing her backpack she ran back about twenty feet, she saw the smoke come off it in waves before the blast hit knocking her to her back, hitting her head on the packed dirt the last thing she remembered was the blinding light and the loud sound of BOOM._

 _She had woken up in a hospital bed her hearing had been shot for two days after words and she had given herself a mild concussion from hitting the back of her head on the cold hard ground, that had been the easy part because for those two days after the hospital and before her hearing had come back had been especially tense, the anger could be seen rolling off her pop's back in waves and her ma being very pregnant with Kenny and dealing with a one year old Ellie only gave her irritated looks and pissed off expressions. It also became the last time she played a stunt in hopes to get her dad's attention._

"Yeah I was stupid and after those two days and the doctor cleared me, I got my ass handed to me and been grounded for two months," Gabby recalled.

Gemma adding her own input spoke up, "but you never did it again and you boycott anytime we do fireworks."

Tara raised an eyebrow at that, "so you lit a full stick of dynamite."

Opie who just walked through the opened kitchen door, spoke startling the women who were so busy listening to the story hadn't been paying attention, "yeah she did."

Lyla then asked, "you kept dynamite in the garage in reach of a kid?"

Opie shook his head, "no had it on the top shelf, she was just an overly curious nine year old."

Gabby decided to stop the questions that no doubt get her pop riled up and allow for more of her childish and stupid antics come to light especially the once that happened during the five years her pop had been away and to her knowledge didn't know, "lets talk about something else." Turning to Tara she asked, "so are you excited to have a boy?" she herself was two months away from giving birth with Tara about a month after her.

Later that month, Gabby headed into the small office Gemma occupied fans were blowing hot air around trying to cool the room off while staplers and cups that were empty kept the loose papers that piled around desk and steel files from flying to the ground. "Hey Aunt Gemma can I ask you something?"

Gemma looked up from the paper in front of her to Gabby wearing a skirt and a tank top, he eyes almost bulging at the sight she hadn't seen Gabby in a skirt since she was little and Donna had put her in it and dresses was few and far between only coming out when forced with the occasion, Gabby's belly had protruded even more and you could clearly see she was close to the end of her pregnancy, "what can I do for you darlin."

"I was wondering if you were hiring, I know that I will have to take time off after I give birth to my baby boy but I know cars and anything with an engine so I could help out after and I could help you out till I can do the garage so that you can spend time with Abel and Thomas, when he comes." Her baby's name not being said since she was keeping it secret till he was born, not wanting everyone to give inputs on what it should be like they were doing to Tara till Thomas had been decided as the name as remembrance to Jax's baby brother who had died as a child.

"I thought you had that job at the diner, and didn't Opie say you couldn't work at TM."

"Well I kinda got fired my manager doesn't want to promote teen pregnancy and all and I had been late twice this month and my belly kinda got in the of what I was trying to do while at work, so she used those as an excuse to let me go, so kinda need a job and I can talk to my pop about working here I just don't want to deal with it if I'm not even going to be able to get the job," Gabby spoke as her hands slightly pressed on her sides when her baby kicked or moved around.

"Well I know you're a good worker so I will hire you, you just need to get Opie to agree."

A smile broke out on Gabby's face at hearing the news, "thanks, I'll talk to him when he gets back from the run."

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I want to know what you think, please.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Looking into the living room, Lyla almost laughed at the sight almost every blanket and pillow had been moved to the living room, she could see Kenny and Piper's Batman and Spiderman pillows and blankets along with Ellie's pink and purple bedding, and Gabby's red and gray bedding. Ellie and her two friends, Sara and Bethany sat in the middle of it curled up next to each other laughing as they watched a movie. Seeing the door open, Lyla waved Gabby over, who had gone to drop Piper and Kenny over at Luke's house that was across town.

As Gabby walked over to the hallway that Lyla was peering out of, she surveyed the scene of party girls she asked, "Is that my bedding?"

"Yeah, once you left the girls decided that they wanted to hunker down there with everything," Lyla answered as she draped an arm around Gabby's shoulder and directing her in the direction of the only untouched room, Lyla and Opie's.

"Well at least she's having a good ninth birthday," Gabby spoke; the day had been full of pink and princesses. Bethany and Sarah had come over around two and wouldn't be leaving till the next afternoon.

"I still cant believe Opie hightailed it out of here after they asked to give him a makeover," Lyla spoke chuckling as she pictured Opie's face at the idea and then practically backing out the room saying he needed to help Chibs and Kozik with something.

Gabby laughed a moment before clutching her side in pain, "yeah oh ow."

"Are you okay?" Lyla asked worry evident on her face.

"Yeah I think he just kicked my spleen."

"Ok, did you ever ask to give him a makeover?" Lyla had yet to hear really about how Opie was before Chino and now seemed like as good a time as ever, he relationship with Gabby had been ok from the beginning since her line of work didn't appall Gabby at least she didn't let her mouth run off life Tara does, if she did.

"Nope more into how to fix a car than anything else, princesses never really appealed to me, rather get down and dirty with my family."

"What made you get into cars, cause Ellie doesn't seem interested in anything like that?"

"Well my dad was a mechanic and so my was grandpa before he died, whenever I was down there they were always showing me how to fix engines and what fuel injection system worked the best. And here in Charming whenever my ma wanted a break I would hang out or help at TM."

"So it runs on your dad's side?"

"Yep. It's the Torreto genes."

"So how was Opie when you were younger?"

Tilting her head to the side, she looked over at Lyla who was sitting across from her on the corner of the bed, "What do you mean?"

"Well what did you guys do together?"

"Well mostly the shop, he was always with the club or Uncle Jax, when I started staying here for the summer he would take me and my ma up to Grandpa's cabin for a week to swim at the lake and camp out."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. We would roast marshmallows and make S'mores. He taught me how to fish."

"Why did he stop?"

"He went to prison for five years," Gabby spoke like it was obvious, which it was."

"No I mean we could have gone this summer," thinking a week of family bonding was just what they needed.

"I don't know with the club in prison he probably cant get away with him being acting President and all."

"True, maybe next summer," reaching over and laying a hand on Gabby's belly, "and then this little one can come."

"Probably."

Six days later, Gabby sat in Gemma's office shuffling through papers, she had asked Opie two weeks ago if she could work at the garage and thankfully he had said yes and she wasn't going to question if it was because she had practically cried with worry that she wouldn't be able to support her baby that broke him or his own will. Glancing over she saw Abel in his playpen that Tara had set up that morning when she had dropped him off to spend the day at the hospital, first for a check up then for her shift. Gemma had been here up until noon when she had jetted off to make sure the prospects where making Jax and Tara's home up to the two women's expectations, especially Thomas's room since he was to be born in two months.

Gabby herself had bought her baby boy a crib two days ago with Lyla and with help from Phil the prospect curtsey of Opie, who hadn't wanted to build the thing, was no set up at the foot of Gabby's bed and the room now seemed much smaller with it in there since Ellie still lived in the room too. With onesies and outfits stored under the crib with diapers and wipes, along with toys that had been Ellie and Kenny's when they had been babies taken out of the shed, which had taken Gabby almost the entire day to do since Ellie, Kenny, and Piper seemed to enjoy playing with whatever they found in the boxes and had stopped helping by the forty minute mark.

Gabby smiled when Abel stood up bouncy his legs up and down as he held onto the rails, "you planning to walk out of there?" and in response all she got was a squeal from him.

Standing up, she almost fell back down into the chair in pain as it shot up and down her side, leaning on the desk she breathed through the pain, before she felt a wet substance fall down her bare legs from under her skirt. With that her eyes bulged out as more pain came over her, and once that ended she knew what had happened, grabbing the keys that where on the side of the desk she clutched them, glancing at Abel she spoke, "I think its about to get crazy in here kid, sorry," with that she walked the seven steps to the door that connected the office to the garage that had all the guys working on cars.

Looking out to the group, she saw the prospects and her grandpa, who had been coming to TM more now that the rest of SAMCRO was split between Stockton prison and making runs for the club, working on cars. Leaning against the door stop as she grunted in discomfort whole stomach feeling as if it had dropped by two inches, with most of the men holding power tools she knew better than to startle them so when the prospect Miles looked towards her, when he was placing his tool down on a tool box, she waved him over.

When he came close of enough she spoke up, "My water broke."

His face twisted to confusion, "huh?"

"I need someone to drive me to the hospital," deciding that going into a long explanation wouldn't help.

"Why?"

"My water broke, unless you want to help me give birth, you drive," handing him the keys to the truck.

Gabby could see the panic well up in Miles face, before he practically bolted to where her truck was. The truck started up as she started walking towards the large metal roll up door. The men still working on cars apparently not noticing or caring at the moment. Remembering that Abel was still in the office she waited for Miles to pull up and jump out of the cab of the truck, "get one of the guys to watch Abel," with that Miles ran to Piney and Gabby almost laughed at the sight of Piney practically pushing the prospect out of the way before walking as fast as he could towards her.

"Your water broke?"

"Yeah."

He mumbled a few choice curse words under his breathe before speaking, "okay you get in the truck I'll drive."

"What about Abel?"

"Prospect go it, now lets go," mumbling as he headed towards the driver seat about sons who needed to get their ass here because he was to old for this crap. Gabby braced herself to get up into the seat, thinking about how much easier it was going to be once the DMV sent her the letter that the charger was up to standards and she could actually drive it by law. Once out on the road, Piney shifted the tube that was under his nose breathing in deep, "you call anyone to be there?"

Shaking her head, "no but I'll send them a text." Knowing that he was not the person who would want to be anywhere within hearing distance of the hospital room where she was to give birth, still steadfastly believing that the man should be at the bar across the street not in the hospital room. Taking out her phone from the pocket of her skirt, she texted Gemma about Abel and her, then Josh, who had told her that he wanted to be there for her and that he wanted to be able to call her son his own, she had cried when he told her that, the last person she texted was Lyla having been growing in friendship she knew that she would probably never see Lyla as a ma to her but a good friend but she knew her pop would appreciate. She had thought about texting her pop but he was on a run and she knew that it wasn't good for them to get any communication that could mess with their heads, and since they were supposed to be back tomorrow she figured she could wait till then, having no clue how long she would be in labor before giving birth.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I want to know what you think.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Lyla ran quickly into the delivery section of the hospital with Ellie, Kenny, and Piper trying to keep up. She had looked at her messages twenty minutes ago, seeing a text from Gabby that dated ten minutes prior to that, rounding up the kids and grabbing Gabby's go bag for the hospital had taken her longer than she would of liked but it was better to be prepared and a little late than early and have to go back to get things. Stopping at the waiting room she saw Piney looking completely out of place sitting in one of the impersonal and hard hospital chairs, looking irritated by the fact that it was a non smoking area, even though he couldn't smoke with the oxygen he was hooked up with, and drinking from a flask would be a little difficult considering their was other people in the room even though they were giving him a wide berth, they were staring somewhat openly.

Walking into the room she spoke in a rush, "how is she, is anyone here yet, why aren't you with her?"

Putting a hand up, "stop. I don't know I got her here and she was taken by Tara within five minutes, she's back there," pointing to the hallway that led directly to the nursing corridor of the hospital.

"Okay can you watch the kids while I check on her," Piney waved a hand shooing her away, turning to the three kids behind her Lyla bent down to there level, "I'm going to check on Gabby you guys stay here with Piney."

After getting the room number from the nurse station, Lyla headed to room 303. Opening the door she was met with Gabby lying on the hospital bed holding her stomach while lying on her side, Tara was next to her telling her the general rundown of what was about to happen in the next forty-eight hours. Walking further into the room, Lyla saw Gemma sitting in on the small couch the room had holding Abel as he slept in her arms.

Looking up to Lyla, Gemma nodded her head towards the empty spot on the couch, once Lyla was sitting she spoke, "where is the kids?"

"With Piney in the waiting room, I wanted to make sure Gabby was okay without her trying to smooth it over for Ellie and Kenny."

"Good idea, so has Opie called you?" Gemma asked thinking how Opie was probably freaking out with worry since Gabby wasn't supposed to give birth till next month.

Shaking her head as she spoke, "no, but he's on a run he probably hasn't seen the text."

Giving a noncommittal nod before saying, "you guys good?"

"Yeah," squinting her blue eyes before asking, "why?"

"Just wanted to know," before any more questions could be asked Gabby could be heard gasping in pain.

Squeezing Tara's hand, Gabby huffed in pain while Tara was doing pregnancy breathing trying to get her to copy it. All she wanted right now was for the pain to stop and just as quickly as it had come it stopped. Letting her head fall to the thin pillow behind her as she sighed in relief. Looking over at where he knew Gemma was sitting with Abel she was shocked to see Lyla sitting there too, "hey."

Standing up, Lyla walks to the left side of the hospital bed, "hey, sweetie you ready for this?"

Shaking her head slightly, "where's Ellie and Kenny?"

"In the waiting room with Piney."

"Okay. Can you see if Josh is here he texted me just before we got here said he had to wait till his dad got back to the shop but would be here soon."

"Sure, anything else you want?" Lyla asked as she brushed some stray hair from Gabby's face.

"Not right now, just make sure Ellie and Kenny know I'm alright." Standing back up, Lyla nods before heading towards the door.

Tara was gone by the time Lyla and Josh came in, and Gemma intercepted Lyla before she could go in, leaving the couple alone in the room.

Josh immediately sat down next to Gabby kissing her as he did, "Hey darlin."

"Hey baby, thanks for coming."

"Of course I would come he's going to be my son."

Rubbing her pregnant belly, "yep, ahh" clutching her hands into fists as pain fired throughout her abdomen.

His eyes widening, "what's happening, are you okay," his voice giving way to his panic, as pain filled Gabby's face.

It took a minute for Gabby to gain back her breath before answering, and when she did she almost laughed at the crazed expression plastered on Josh's face, "yeah, just a contraction."

"You going to get more, of those?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that one?" seeing the nail imprints on her palms, he didn't think her skin could last another without breaking it.

"Tara said they will get closer together and more intense the closer we are to him coming out."

"Okay, well I'm here," running a hand through his mass of thick black hair.

Six hours later, the kids had come in an hour after Josh had come, and leaving two hours later along with Piney. Josh had been by her side the entire time just like he promised, Tara had come in an hour ago after her shift had officially ended and Neeta had picked up Abel for the night, leaving Gemma on the small hospital couch with Lyla.

The room had been quiet after the children left, the only noise coming from Gabby when the contractions hit and the gasps from Josh when Gabby squeezed to hard from the pain. With the contractions hitting every three minutes.

"Should you walk around?" Josh asks massaging his right hand from the brutal pressure Gabby had squeezed it with hoping it would become a dull ache before she did it again.

Tara looked up from where she was checking the blood pressure cuff on Gabby's left arm, "I wouldn't."

Lyla stepped up to the bed, brushing a couple of sweat soaked side bangs from Gabby's face, "do you want to try the ball exercise to aleve the pain?"

Gabby shook her head before she blindly going for Josh's hand to grab, her face contorted in pain while Josh gasped at the renewed intensity of pain in his hand. Over a minute later the contraction ended and Josh stood shaking his hand out while Gabby curled up slightly in a ball wanting to take away the pain but knowing it wouldn't help, "can he just stay in their for another month maybe have someone else do this please."

Tara turned her head away from the almost tear stricken teen, she wanted to laugh at the sight but she also knew that if she was in her place right now she would be the same way, she herself had years of medical experience and knew exactly what was happening and why, while Gabby had shied away each time they talked about what was going to happen in the birthing room.

Lyla looked at the teen as she gave a sympathetic look, remembering when she was having Piper when she was only twenty of course Piper had been a week late not a month early like Gabby's baby boy. "Just focus on the fact that every contraction brings you one step closer to holding your baby in your arms."

"Than cant that be my last contraction," Gabby spoke breathlessly, her eyes pleading with anyone to make the words become true.

Gemma almost laughed at the pleading and wished that the club could be their to help if anything to give Gabby a distraction as all of them probably would freak out and scramble over each other to get through the door so they can go outside to drink and smoke.

After over seventeen hours of labor, at three twenty-seven in the morning on August nineteenth, a soft cry could be heard coming from Gabby's room.

An older woman with gray showing in her roots, spoke a smile coming to her lips as she looked over to the newly exhausted mother, "it's a boy!" Looking over at Josh who was holding Gabby's hand, she asked, "do you want to cut the cord?"

Looking apprehensive of the idea he looked down at Gabby who was smiling over to her baby, as she absently let go of his hand and gently pushed him towards the doctor.

Gabby lolled her head back to look at the nurse who just took her baby boy to get cleaned and weighed, "can I hold him first." The nurse nodded handing over the crying little baby into Gabby's waiting arms. Looking down at the blood-covered baby, she spoke her voice soft, "you look like a handsome little man. Welcome to the world baby boy, I'm your mommy." After a minute of holding him, Gabby reluctantly handed the baby back over to the nurse so that she could finish with the preceding, the little boy came out to be eighteen inches long and weighing in at five pounds thirteen ounces.

Once the nurses and doctor left leaving only the family in the room, Gemma asked the one question they had all been dying to know, "What's his name?"

Gabby spoke a soft smile on her lips as she looked down into the rich chocolate colored brown eyes of her baby boy, "Jesse Dominic."

Josh was leaning in next to her running his left hand carefully through the mop of brown hair that covered Jesse's head, while his right was wrapped around Gabby's shoulders, "Daniels," Gabby's brown eyes looked into his brown eyes, nodding when he recognized her unspoken question.

Just then a flash went off, with both of them turning their heads away from each other to see Lyla who had her phone pointed at them.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I would love to here your comments or ideas for future chapters. Sorry that I took so long to update, writers block.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

"So are you ready to go little man?" Gabby questioned as she finished zipping up the dark blue onesie on Jesse, it would be his first outing since she had brought him home from the hospital three weeks before. She was amazed at how calm he was with the house being so loud most days with three kids that made more noise than she was used to, or it might be that she had been used to it she just didn't have a three-week-old son she was trying to get to sleep.

Cradling Jesse to her she grabbed a spare onesie from the shelf of baby items that laid on her side of the room and headed to the living room where she would bet sleep that Piper and Kenny were playing a video game instead of helping Ellie pick up their toys from the backyard. Walking out her assumption was correct when she could see Piper laying sideways on the couch a game controller in hand as Kenny laid upside down his face with sheer concentration on the screen. Rolling her eyes at the two, she walked out to the kitchen pulling out the cut up fruit she had put in their earlier that morning in preparation to take to Gemma's for Abel's first birthday party.

Twenty minutes later they were all getting out of Gabby's restored '71 Dodge Charger, opening the trunk Gabby hands both Ellie and Piper, each, a bowl of fruit and then gives the gray and red diaper bag to Kenny before moving to her side of the car to get the car seat that was holding Jesse. Walking up the steps she could already smell the barbeque going in the backyard and the noise from the club members, Piney, Kozik, Chibs, Opie.

Walking inside she almost had to laugh; Gemma of course would go all out for Abel's first birthday. Gray and blue streamers wounded around the dark wood pillars that separated the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Two cakes sat on the counter, a small blue icing one that Gabby had no doubt Abel was going to be smashing and a large motorcycle themed one that was for everyone else. Balloons with the number '1' on it along with others that said 'Happy Birthday' and just plain blue, red, and silver ones were stationed in corners and a small bouquet of them was standing in the middle of the table.

Placing the car seat on the floor just outside the living room, she started to undo the straps holding Jesse inside as he started to squirm in place. Lifting him out she turned to see Gemma smiling at them before her baby was taken out of her arms and into Gemma's. "He's getting so big."

Gabby smiled as she fixed the beanie covering the mass of dark brown hair on Jesse's head.

"Yep, over six pounds now," and not two seconds later his little arms were trying to reach for Gemma's boob.

Gemma started handing him back over, "and I think he wants to put on more weight, lucky kid."

Once Gabby started rocking him a little she looked up at Gemma, "do you think I could borrow the guest room? Don't think pop would be to happy about me flashing the club."

"Sure, just make sure that I get to hold him later, Abel's at that stage where all he wants to do is try walking."

Forty minutes later, Opie came in a tray of cooked hotdogs in hand he smiled over at Gabby, who was rocking Jesse to sleep as she stood off to the side of the kitchen, as he placed it on the counter before wiping his hands on a towel. "Hey pop."

"Hey kid. Why don't you go outside see everyone, I'll hold the little guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go," taking his grandson from Gabby, he smiled down at the baby as Jesse moved a bit to get comfortable in the stronger arms.

"Thanks."

Opie watched as Gabby walked out the door once she knew Jesse wasn't going to wake up. Opie shook his head, Gabby had been walking on eggshells around him since he came to the hospital the day after Jesse was born. He had been upset that she hadn't informed him of the fact that Jesse was coming into the world a month early but he couldn't be mad at her about it, she had been taught at a young age that when the club went on runs that they didn't need any news from family getting in the way of focusing on the run. He really thought she had figured out the difference between mad and upset but with her emotions on high it wasn't till the week before that he finally sat her down while Jesse took a nap and the kids were outside playing, that they finally hashed it out. It ended up with her crying thinking that she had made him feel like he wasn't important because it wasn't true he was the only parental authority in her life now, her ma was dead and her dad was in the wind. He was the most important man she could have in her life, beside her baby boy. She was sixteen with a two week old son, at the time, she wanted stability and love that could only come from a parent, and she was afraid she had pushed him away by not texting him the news. He had gotten down on one knee and basically told her she was stupid if she thought it would make him stop being there for her, and when she didn't believe him he threatened to ground her till Jesse was her age.

Two hours later, Gemma was snapping pictures of Abel, in his highchair, as he smashed his blue icing covered cake with his little fists before grabbing a handful and covering his face in it trying to eat it. They had put the highchair outside since no one actually wanted to clean up what was going to become ground zero of a blue icing mess.

Piper and Ellie were trying to coerce him to do more as cake went to cover the grass and his blonde hair now had streaks of blue. Gabby bit the inside of her cheek when she noticed Kenny trying to sneakily throw some at Opie. Only for Opie to catch on to late, when he felt cake hit his face splattering Lyla and Tara who were sitting next to him, Kenny screamed when Opie lunged at him.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review, I would love to read what you guys think. I was also thinking of skipping to when the club gets out, what do you guys think, unless you have like a scene or something you guys would like me to write (can be flashback or anything you guys might like). Thanks again.


End file.
